Descent into Rapture
by clockwork starlight
Summary: AU A modern spin on the ol' 'arranged marriage' fic. Take one Heiress. Add two really hot suitors. Mix several complications in. Let set. ItaHinaSasu scalene triangle, with background noises. HIATUS because all notes were stolen along with laptop.
1. Chapter 1: To Begin

Standard disclaimers apply. In case you can't tell, this story is COMPLETELY and TOTALLY Alternate Universe. And thus there is OOCness. We'll see how far I can get with it, neh? I've been plotting this ever since I finished Hidden in Plain Sight. I have over a dozen pages of notes, and trial and error starts. We're going to try this one, and hope it goes over well. I didn't steal any plots, ideas or whatnot, swear it on my prom dress (which still fits, thank god).

Review and tell me if I'm making a complete fool of myself in my sad delusion of being able to write. This is going to be harder to write than you know... animeverse. So make it worth my effort.

Background Information that may prove useful at some point:

The Konoha club: a martial arts club, members compete in tournaments if they wish, members can also be hired for media purposes (like movies and commercials et cetera)

Hyuuga Hinata: age 22, heiress to most things Hyuuga, works part time as physical therapist at the Konoha Club, of which she is a mostly inactive member

Hyuuga Hanabi: age 19, Hinata's younger sister, also a member of the Konoha Club, trying desperately hard to work her way up the members to beat Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Neji: age 24, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, trying desperately hard to have a life and control his cousins', obviously part of the Konoha Club, naturally one of the Konoha Elite

Uchiha Sasuke: age 23, heir to all things Uchiha, workaholic (course, when you're a workaholic at the Konoha Club, very few people mess with you) top member of the Konoha Elite, refuses to take the next step and become a mentor (like Kakashi and Kurenai) we all know it's because he sucks at dealing with people

Uchiha Itachi: age 28, and I can't tell you until he does about his family history. That would ruin the surprise. I _can _tell you he's a mostly world famous actor, notorious for his fight scenes (which he does all by himself, good boy have a treat)

that should cover most information needed for the first few chapter. Other AU biographies will be noted as soon as characters are introduced.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 1: To Begin

The lithe dark-haired beauty avoided yet another blow, almost pouring herself away from her lean attacker. Dark purple leather clung to her body, deadly looking boots encasing her feet, twin short swords reflected in her hands. She flipped into the air, landing on one of the containers scattered about the basement, intent on finishing him. Too bad Hyuuga Hinata was not used working in six inch heels. She toppled off the container a small "eep" audible.

"That wasn't in the script, sunshine."

Luckily for her, Uchiha Itachi was more than accustomed to charming, rescuing and otherwise sweeping girls off their feet. After all, he was a famous actor… and she was just a stunt double.

"I'm a rebel, Uchiha. Always gotta do things my way." She grinned mischievously up at him, from where he held her bridal style in his arms.

"Don't doubt it. After all, there aren't many other Clan heirs or heiresses running around the way you do."

"You mean in purple leather, or the whole working at the Konoha Club? Because Uchiha Sasuke works at the Konoha Club."

"But he doesn't let himself stunt." _Idiot little brother… _

"How do you… oh right, you're an Uchiha and in the business, I keep forgetting…"

"Because I keep charming the boots off you?" _Sunshine, I know because I'm his brother, and I didn't spend thirteen years with him without learning something. Though I'm still debating why he won't let anyone know that I'm his brother… shame that he could never live up to me, or shame that I exist._

She laughed, wriggling herself free. "More like because you act like a twelve year old whenever _I_ have to deal with you. I don't see you giving Kin this much trouble." She toddled off the set to check on her feet, anxious staff ready to assist and fuss and generally get in the way.

He followed her, filming couldn't continue if one half the scene had a sprained ankle. And she was fun to tease. And maybe he did like her… a little… enough to make sure she hadn't actually hurt herself.

"Could be because Kin isn't trying to kick me in the shins." he remarked reasonably.

"It's in the script." She shrugged, waving away overzealous lackeys. "Not my fault she doesn't want to do the fun parts of the movie."

_More like she can't, sunshine. Not every beautiful girl knows martial arts…much less as many as you or your friends do._ "So the seduction and espionage aren't the fun parts?" _Pity…_

"Not for me, and you know it. I get enough of the politics and fancy dresses and playing cards right when I'm _not_ at work. And you should know choreographed fighting is fun, why else don't you hire stuntmen for yourself?"

"Fair enough." Itachi noted that she said nothing of seduction, dismay or relief, which pleased him, strangely enough. He juggled enough women; the Hyuuga heiress did not need to become one of them. Though admittedly there was something about the fighting that was more "stimulating" than the "sleepover scenes" as Hinata called them. Hinata and Itachi had their own fighting styles, whereas any good-looking male could pretend to be attracted to and seduce any good-looking female. The fighting was a little more personal, and more revealing of her character… and she did wear purple leather.

The first time she saw what Midnight had to wear, she nearly fell over laughing at the expression on her cousin's face. She had been hired because she could fight, and because she and Kin were physically similar. She hadn't questioned Akatsui Productions, it being given that all she would do was stunt, and nothing else. Her cousin, also a member of the Konoha Club, had gone with her that first time. He, not being heiress and caring a great deal for his cousin, was understandably more concerned about what might happen off camera than his naïve cousin. Although given what Hinata was going to be wearing, Hyuuga Neji had probably rethought that order of priority.

"Something wrong, Uchiha?"

Itachi was removed from his thoughts at the inquiring voice. He really didn't understand her, but he did understand her family's protectiveness of her.

"Nothing's wrong, sunshine. Unless of course you've managed to hurt yourself, in which case it was nice knowing you, I'll hold off the evil mastermind as long as possible, you can be out of the country in two hours."

"Sasori-san is not an evil mastermind..."

"Just slightly manipulative? And ruthless and heartless and--"

"And right behind you."

"I knew that. Why else was I spouting praises?" Itachi turned to his friend and partner of eight years with a smirk.

"Only you, Uchiha." Sasori pressed his temple in an attempt to maybe make all his problems go away. "How're you feeling, Hinata?"

"It's nothing. Uchiha actually has uses besides decoration. He caught me before I hurt myself. But this whole landing business is kinda dangerous in these shoes."

"I'll talk to the costume designers… but you've got most of the moves, so you're free to go… for now. Uchiha be back here in an hour, we're going to start the ballroom scene."

* * *

"So we're driving down to the set to get her?" Neji did not look happy.

"Yes, four hours in a car with me. But I'm sure you'll survive. You know she'd show up an hour before the doors opened, expecting to be ready in time. Normally yes. Not tonight. You _know_ what's happening tonight. The press _don't_. Which means they'll be asking questions. And when the press asks questions, Hinata listens, and she has that annoying tendency to figure things aren't quite right. Coupled with the presence of all the Uchihas…"

"Yes… except the one she just left… I take it she still doesn't know Uchiha Itachi's full history." Neji fastened his seat belt.

"He doesn't tell her, or anyone else, so she treats it as none of her business. She's a decent person like that." Hanabi shrugged and started her car.

"Speaking of that… how the hell did _you_ find out?"

"I… sort of stumbled onto a story that never saw the light of day when I accidentally decrypted the Council of Doom's security system." She fiddled with the radio.

"Someone's been naughty." (1)

"Right well… how do you find out all you know?"

"I establish contacts. And I talk to them… and send them gift baskets on their birthdays and Christmas… with sums of money instead of cheese."

"As always, the Hyuuga genius knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of a great deal of money, a decent percentage of the corporate world, one of the elite members of the Konoha Club, an excellent fighter. And yet goes into some sort of damsel-in-distress mode around me. I saved you from becoming one with the décor of your Rock Garden, when we previewed your skills. And today…"

"You are a royal pain in the heel, you know that Uchiha?"

"No, those boots are. I'm just a royal pain all around. Don't you have some kind of Hyuuga social function to be running off to tonight?"

"It's in eight hours, there's plenty of time to finish lunch and get that scene right." She shrugged, nibbling her bagel.

"It's a four hour drive back. You only need two hours to get ready? Are you sure you're a real girl?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not a real boy. Go ask the Wizard, he may even give you a brain." She flicked a crumb at him.

"Think I'll be able to get my heart back? There was this girl in weird shoes the other day… long black hair, grey eyes, traipsing around in purple leather." He smirked at her over his coffee.

She looked at him, mocking scorn written all over her expression. "Sure you don't have one of those because you're only famous for being the heartless playboy idol, possibly lacking a brain and the courage to admit it. If I could, I'd whip up a tornado to take you back to whatever dismal little town spawned you."

"How about you just hop into my little black Jag and I take you back to Konoha, where you live… and my hometown. Though I don't understand why you drive that silly little hybrid. You're the Hyuuga heiress…"

"And I'm trying to live my life without the Hyuuga notoriety, wealth and corruption. I pay for my car with my own money, for which I have a job, and I have a social life… kind of."

"So no family ties?" _Now where have I heard that before? Oh right… ten years ago, from me._

"Not depending on the family," she corrected. "I couldn't just sever all ties to my family. But I am trying not to use their money and their name when normal people get by just as well without. Maybe it's a Clan heir thing; I doubt you've ever felt that way. You probably think I'm being selfish and silly." She smiled resignedly. She really had no idea who he was. And even if she did, he doubted she'd treat him any differently. A car door slammed, and black pumps strode purposefully toward them.

"Hinata!" One set of toes tapped impatiently.

"Hi, Hanabi. Why are you here? I—"

"obviously underestimated the importance of this function." Hanabi glared at her older sister over her sunglasses. "Now get in the car. Neji is probably arguing with your Sasori-san, so we can leave while the pretty boys sort out some kind of agreement."

"Why would Neji have bothered to drive his own car if you were… wait… Hanabi! You will _not_ abandon our cousin four hours away from Konoha."

Hanabi ignored her, dragging her toward the car, much to Itachi's amusement. "He can hitch a ride."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, freeing herself. "You think he'd get rides by flashing leg?"

"Nah, flipping his hair over his shoulder should work."

"I guess it'd depend on what he was wearing. Maybe…" she stopped, smiling completely unabashedly. "Hi Neji-niisan. So nice of you to pick me up."

"You two were making fun of me again, weren't you?"

"Maybe a little. Hanabi, can I at least change?"

Hanabi stopped and turned, taking in the leather and rhinestones. "Yeah… before you give the maids heart attacks. Ten minutes, meet you at the car."

* * *

(1) – Buffy the Vampire Slayer, episode: The Harvest

Be a darling and review, if you please... otherwise those that _do _for some odd reason think I write inneresting stuffs will suffer.

And I may have to hunt you down and possibly tickle you. Your alternative is me gutting you like a violin.


	2. Chapter 2: To Prepare

Don't own anything but the plot... as soon as I find it, I'll be sure to inform the press. Ok, children, prepare for more possibly useful information.

Yamanaka Ino: age 22, member of the Konoha Elite, daughter of a well-to-do floristry magnate, well known for the company she keeps and because she's such a noticeable personality, not so fond of her cousin Haruno Sakura (yes, I'm relieving my inner Sakura basher)

Haruno Sakura: age 21, normal member of the Konoha Club, works part time at a clinic as a nurse, unhealthily obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto: age 23, member of the Konoha Elite, aside from the fighting intensive family background, has a fairly normal life, and a possibly less than healthy goal to defeat Uchiha Sasuke (because it's just no fun beating up, or getting beaten up by, one's younger brother)

Uzumaki Gaara: age 21, adopted by the Uzumaki family when his parents (close personal friends with Naruto's parents) died in an accident, on par with Uchiha Sasuke within the Konoha Elite, does actually care for his brother... fratricide is a new form of affection I hear, very popular in... Angola

Liu Ten Ten: age 23, member of the Elite, has a penchant for weapons, mostly because her family owns a museum-hopping exhibit of Asian swords and their history, they also have a small business making replicas (for everyone's inner cosplayer)

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 2: To Prepare

"So the Hyuuga are having a celebratory "Yay, we've opened another company, and the world now has several thousand more jobs, and an extra giraffe!" and they want the Konoha Club to be the bodyguards?"

Neji flinched unnoticed, but Hanabi shrugged. "Yeah, that about sums it up. 'Sides, you all look better than most of the muscle available. And you get to be guests, so you can wear your shiny new clothes."

Ino still looked skeptical. "Are you sure Hinata just didn't want us fighting with the hired muscle because we're better; because she loves us and wants us to be there, but she loves you and doesn't want to cause your stuck up family any trouble, and she thinks that having paid bodyguards is a stupid idea when you know… her being heiress of a large fortune means that it really isn't?"

"That too."

"Cool, I'm in." Ino flashed the two Hyuuga a dazzling smile.

"Me too!" Ten Ten chimed.

"Will there be real food?" Trust Naruto to get his priorities straight.

"Sure, Hinata's been helping out in the kitchens, and has already decided on the menu."

"Alright, I'll be there and if I have to I'll drag Gaara. Do you think we should ask the Bastard?"

Hanabi tightened a tad, but answered lightly. "Nah, I think that's overkill, besides, we don't have to protect _every_one there, just Hinata, who, if I hear rumors right, can handle herself well enough." And with the neat topic change, Hanabi settled herself back into her chair as her friends exploded. The Uchiha would be there of course, but because the Council of Doom was announcing the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Neji caught her eye, and she shrugged every so slightly, how she got things done shouldn't matter so long as things got done. And it's not like it was illegal or even very damaging...

Hanabi and Hinata's parents had not been happy at the forced engagement, and had actually fled the country, with the excuse that Lady Hyuuga was ill and in need of better climate. Of course she was ill, the clan had engaged her daughter without so much as informing the soon to be bride. Hanabi hoped her mother's already declining health wasn't too damaged after that announcement. Only twenty people knew, but the betrothed were not among them.

"You mean your own sister hasn't let you see her fight!"

"You're in for a treat when you see her though."

"When _was_ the last time she sparred?"

"The time she got a job for Akatsuki Productions."

"Oh yeah… it was against Sasuke. She got thrown into a pillar."

"Well no she didn't. You remember _the_ Uchiha Itachi saved her from being black leotarded splat on the Rock Pavilion."

"But Hinata would have made a very nice addition to the garden…"

* * *

"You didn't… oh god you did." Hinata buried her face into her hands as Hanabi smirked at the memory.

"I was bored, and you'd been gone for a week. Besides, you don't like hired muscle, and you don't seem to understand the need for them. You'd think being heiress you'd have gotten used to this. And we're promoting the Konoha Club. So yes, your friends will be there. Don't make a fool of yourself now."

"My friends are more than just hired muscle. Well, at least they'll be around for this stuffy little party. I won't have to suffer through it with just my family that doesn't include my own two parents."

"It's not going to be little. And what's wrong with the rest your family?" Neji remarked from the back seat. "We're not all completely crazy."

"You know what that means, Hinata… I get to play dress up with you."

"You were saying Neji? Yes, Firecracker, I'm fully aware that I will be turned into your Barbie doll. But you do an excellent job, so at least the press will be happy. Oh the sacrifices I make. I take it you got the dress tailored to your satisfaction."

"Yep!"

"Amazing how that unreadable little doodle on a napkin was actually that confection of a dress."

"I'm sure Hanabi did an excellent job. She designed the dress I wore to the Hyuuga Charity ball. _Glitter_ magazine loved it."

"Yeah, they even stuck her on the cover of last month's issue. So silence from the peanut gallery, if you don't mind. Or I'm going to be distracted by that small shrubbery twenty miles behind us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konoha, deep within the Konoha Club's expansive property, devious plots were being made.

"So Ino," Ten Ten remarked conversationally, "have you seen you're cousin's latest job? It was on TV last night." She drank from her water bottle.

"Why no Ten Ten, all I know is that the Miss B. corp. hired her. Do please enlighten us all as to what for." Ino faked overdramatic interest, elbows planted on the lounge's table. The tired, and more than a little sore and sweaty, men of the Konoha Elite groaned. Except two. Uzumaki Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, both _the_ top members of the Elite, refrained because they were above it all. They both supposed the Elite lounge was better than the common rest areas. Less people meant less madness… though sometimes Gaara wondered. Sasuke knew enough to appreciate the lack of interest in him in _this_ room. Haruno Sakura was not an Elite, nor were most girls (and guys) in his unofficial fanclub. Which meant that he stayed here.

"Oh but Ino!" Ten Ten had false shock plastered all over her face. She leant over and whispered in her friend's ear.

Ino gasped for air… she was laughing too hard. "Oh _no_! You're kidding me. Oh god, no you're not! _Those _feminine products! Oh I don't think I'll be able to look her in the face for a week!"

Uzumaki Naruto blinked. "But Ino, you avoid your cousin like the plague anyway. Speaking of Sakura, where is she? Think she'll go out on a date?"

Ino stared at the other blonde. "Why would you want to go out with her? I mean you're…" She stopped, remembering that just because she figured it out, she wasn't to tell.

Naruto turned a faint shade of pink. "It's not a date with me."

Ten Ten slapped her head into her palm. "You're either one of the densest matchmakers ever, or your friend is really rich, and has a really good hold on you. We all know Sakura's hung up on _him_." She waved her hand toward Sasuke. Ten Ten went back to the previous conversation, not about to let some guy kill a girls' conversation. "Didn't the Miss B. people want to hire you again? Guess this was what for."

Ino made a scornful noise. "Yeah, good thing I turned them down. That scented water was the first last and only time I work for Miss B. It was called _Elegance_ or something, right? Che, if a guy is going to ask me out during a spar, it's _not_ because of what I smell like. Though the dress was nice…"

"Speaking of dresses, we need to pick ours up. Anyone want to help?" Ten Ten took another sip of water, eyes closed.

Ino looked around at the ten foot gap between her and the others in the room. "Amazing how mentioning clothes just gets rid of them so fast."

"Boys are so easy. Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you both for coming. I tried to dampen the "better-than-thou" atmosphere. Hanabi is floating around here somewhere. I suspect she's people watching."

Ino raised her eyebrow. "You means she's probably sitting in a corner muttering about how awful that woman's dress is with her skin color and how _that_ woman's hair is so obviously dyed it's a wonder they let her in and…"

"Ino! Hush."

"Che, it's not like any of us have to worry about Hanabi critiquing us."

She was right; the three of them did look lovely. Ten Ten was wearing a pale pink double slit cheongsam, peonies embroidered on it, hair in a complex bun, pinned up by a pearl stiletto, the white brocade slippers on her classically small feet visible. Ino was in a flowing halter gown of blue, blonde hair in an elaborate twist threaded with blue glass beads, strappy blue-black high heels on her feet. Hinata herself managed to outshine them, even though her gown was the most modest of all. The black velvet spaghetti strap top sparkled with small purple jewels, which also decorated the black gauze covering the full purple underskirt. Tiny white rose buds dyed purple pinned most of her hair up, leaving a few locks to frame her face. A black velvet choker, with an amethyst cameo was her only other ornament.

Hinata's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of her sister. "Hanabi… was a little more difficult than usual to dress this time. I wonder why, she must have been more upset with our parents leaving than I thought. I wanted to ask her about it, but I was so busy planning this…" Ino and Ten Ten tried to smooth things over, and succeeded for the most part.

Hanabi had argued furiously with her keepers about her dress. She was supposed to be protecting her sister, so they couldn't possibly be expecting her to wear this dress or that dress or the other dress. And she had adamantly refused to wear pink. Or anything bright colored. She had insisted on something easy to move in, that was a deep color. Preferably black. Her keepers had refused to allow her to wear all black, she was not in mourning after all, and she was an attractive girl, surely she didn't plan to catch a man by looking like a specter of death… Hanabi had ignored them as best she could. They didn't know what she did. In the end, she had settled on a simple deep indigo silk dress with a flared skirt. She was, as Ino had said, lurking in a corner, keeping a mental commentary on the state of wardrobe disorder of every one who came in through the elegant double doors.

* * *

Hinata sighed and swirled the champagne in her glass. She'd been sipping at it for half an hour but it refused to empty. Finally, she decided on a new tactic. She set it down, and looked at the dance floor. Ten Ten immediately caught on and tried to get out of it.

"You go and dance… I'll join you eventually…"

"Why do I not believe you?" Ino asked.

"Oh please, Ten Ten."

"No! You two won't get any guys hanging out with a wallflower like me. I'm a tomboy, I'm loud, and not dressed to kill like you two. Hinata has those violet grey eyes, and silky blue black hair. Ino's the classic blonde with baby blues. What am I? Brown-just-brown hair, and brown-just-brown eyes. What idiot falls for that?"

"Hey! I like brown-just-brown just fine."

"And we all know you're an idiot, Uzumaki."

"Whatever blondie. Ten Ten, you wanna dance with me?"

"Do I have another option?"

"Well you could try and kick my ass."

"I'm sorry, did you just say _try_? As in you're suggesting that I'm unable to kick your ass?"

"Pretty much. But because we both love Hinata like a sister, I know that you're at least going to wait till Monday to try to beat me up…" There was a pause. "You didn't notice them sneaking off either?"

"Nope."

"How _do_ they do that?"

"No idea. So, going to dance with me or not, Naruto?"

* * *

Be a dahling and review for me, please.


	3. Chapter 3: To Continue

Stiiill don't own it. And we're all sooo happie. Anyway, I tried, I've been kinda preoccupied with life in general, so direct all dying vegetable compostways... have fun, read review and recycle!

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 3: To Continue 

_Shit…here it comes._ Hanabi steeled herself and darted off to find her sister before some officious idiot did.

"Hanabi, what's wrong?"

"Hey Firecracker, you look like you're about to go off any second now."

"Shut up blondie. Hinata, the Council of Doom requires your presence over up there on the balcony. Let's go." Hanabi dragged her sister along, with Ino looking askance after them. Hanabi was nervous, keeping up a whispered string of orders as she pulled her sister closer and closer toward Doom. "Please don't faint. Just keep smiling until you're away from the public. This isn't the end of the world, just the end of reality as we know it, we're good. Really."

"Hanabi, please calm down. I promise I'll stay very still in whatever quicksand they've set up for me… Good evening Uchiha-san."

This was it. Hanabi crossed her fingers and disappeared from the balcony.

One of the Council of Doom, as Hanabi liked to call them, Hyuuga Ichiro, stood, his presence drawing everyone's attention toward the balcony. The crowd fed off the obvious suspense. _Something _was going to happen.

* * *

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for attending, and we hope you are enjoying yourselves. With all the trouble we went through, you had better be." Muted chuckles went through the room; those in the Konoha Club simply narrowed their eyes. "Any of you who know us well enough probably think we're just having another party to celebrate the success of yet another company. Well this time, you're wrong. It has finally been decided. It is my pleasure to inform all of you… of the betrothal of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. I'm sure they will be very happy together." He began clapping, turning toward the two heirs, a hard glint in his eyes.

Hinata couldn't think. Her body was smiling, but her eyes were empty, and all the movements were automatic. _They had… they had engaged her to the Uchiha heir… who from the same look in his eyes… had had no idea either…_ Her parents… they wouldn't be here to help her through this… She went into a deep curtsy as Uchiha Sasuke took her hand and raised it to his lips. They were both on autopilot, these formalities having been pounded into their heads for years now. The small ensemble struck up a light tune, and they were expected to dance. Hinata could have cried.

Instead, she allowed Sasuke to lead her down the ornate steps, and into the middle of the floor. She curtsied again, he bowed. And like everything else in the past five minutes, the dance was hollow, coin operated even. She felt like the dancer figurine on a music box. She followed his lead, skirts swishing, pooling, fluttering whenever they were supposed to. It was like Cinderella's magical night; handsome prince, humble maiden... only the clock wouldn't ever strike, she couldn't run away, he wouldn't have to follow... She wasn't at this ball, in this dance, with this Prince, because of love or worth. She was here because she was a Princess, and Princesses did what they were told, and smiled all the way through.

Soon the empty dance floor was filled, the pairs closest to the newly betrothed, were from the Konoha Club. Neji had Hanabi, and they both were looking grim. Gaara was sunk in a malevolent silence and Ino was trying desperately hard to keep her voice down and still rant about what kind of people could do this to Hinata. Naruto and Ten Ten sounded like they were plotting how many people they could get away with harming. Sasuke and Hinata danced in silence. Fortunately the four couples were given a wide berth, so that no one heard the angry whispers, no one knew that the Princess was still locked in a Tower, that the Dragon was simply playing with her.

* * *

A musical command and they switched partners. Naruto tried his best to get the watery look out of Hinata's eyes. Even though she didn't laugh with him, she gave him a small smile to show her appreciation. Ino was dancing with Neji, and much as this was a long awaited chance, she could not enjoy it. Gaara and Hanabi broke some of the tension with a small quiet dispute over who could fight better in their formal wear. Well, more like Hanabi was insisting that she could take out at least seven camera, and Gaara was commenting on the ways that she would fail that. Ten Ten was quite cheerfully detailing all the delightfully painful things she would to him, Uchiha Sasuke, if he had known this was coming and had done nothing about it, or if he in anyway upset her friend or got her into trouble…

They switched back, and continued the dance with their original partners. Uchiha Sasuke was actually a fairly good dancer. He'd probably had to take lessons under duress, where she had taken them because she loved to dance. She very carefully steered him toward an opening in the crowd, appearing for all intents and purposes to be led by him. He seemed happy enough to be off the dance floor. He plucked two glasses of wine off a passing waiter's tray, handing one to her. She looked at it and tilted it toward him, in a half-hearted toast.

"To the continuation of the Clans." She said, allowing some of her bitterness to seep into her voice. He touched his glass to hers before draining it all.

"One year." He didn't say till what, but Hinata knew. Knew he was referring to the wedding… it would be one of the most talked about affairs on the planet, and possibly one of the most empty. She'd give a great deal to change that.

"I… I think I'll be leaving, I'm not feeling… well. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time?" There was a note of desperate hope, hope that this wouldn't hurt what little they already had. Hope that perhaps they wouldn't have to live completely empty.

He allowed his mask to crack a tiny bit, giving her a tired smile. A smile that was too weary, too old for him to be wearing. "It's my turn to bring the board."

* * *

Elsewhere, a phone rang.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

"Thanks Hinata." He took his shirt off. "Damn, your sister really knows how twist."

"Naruto, do you realize how wrong that sounds?" Ino asked from the door where she and Hanabi were looking in. Naruto was lying on the table, shirtless, while pale hands began to work soothing creams into his skin.

"Eh?" Naruto raise his head to look at the pair in the door way. Then realization dawned. "Hey! Nothing like that! I'm just saying that she keeps finding her way out of corners, and then using the imbalance against you. Like that second time… that's probably what Hinata's working on right now."

"Don't worry blondie." The soft refined voice belied the mocking words and friendly smirk on the pale girl's face. "Next time, you won't win. Next time, I'll send _you_ into a wall."

"I'd like to see you try, bratling. Hey!" He rotated his shoulders as Hinata went to wash her hands of the pungent scent. "Oh, that definitely fixed whatever it was The Bastard did to me."

Hanabi froze. "You sparred with Uchiha before me?"

Naruto didn't see the danger warnings. "Yeah, finished about twenty minutes before you asked."

Ino smirked a little and stepped out of the doorway to give Hanabi room.

"You bastard! Is that how I got hits in? Because you didn't see Hinata in between fights with me and the Uchiha!" Hanabi had launched herself across the room, like the rogue firecracker that she was, and was pulling Naruto's hair in an attempt to beat sense into him. She was highly annoyed. Yet again Uchiha Sasuke was that thorn in her side. She'd tried to distract herself by trying to beat up the Demon… and the only reason she hadn't failed worse than usual was because of the Uchiha. She huffed but did not protest as Hinata untangled her fingers from the cringing blonde's hair.

"Back off bratling, bad enough the Bastard handed my ass to me… he's probably still pissed about last night."

"Can't say I blame him," Ino agreed, leaving the doorjamb to perch on an empty table. "You're lucky Hinata doesn't take her stress out on her patients. Though if she sparred more often…" Ino left the sentence hanging.

Hanabi leveled a look at her sister. Hinata only lasted half a minute.

"Alright, Firecracker. I will be sure to inform you should I ever be asked to spar with anyone else in the Elite. Because I know how much you love dissecting matches. Now get a move on, your community service is waiting for you at the library."

Hanabi huffed at the nickname, shaking out her hair, but everyone knew that she didn't mind it. It had become her Club name, like Ino was Snapdragon, like Naruto was Demon. She'd insisted that Neji and Hinata take her to the Club, and when they got there, she immediately challenged the first person she saw. Which had been Naruto. He beat her of course, sent her skidding across the floor. Hinata had flown to her side, a soft but clear "Are you hurt at all, firecracker?" on her lips. Naruto had heard it and laughed, saying that she was indeed a firecracker, he hadn't expected an amateur to be so skilled, so this was Hinata's sister, she'd fit into the Club very well, cheerful encouraging grin present throughout.

And she had fit in. She'd been given a name. The only people who didn't have names were Hinata, who rarely sparred, and Uchiha Sasuke. Even Neji had one… no one ever called him by it and escaped unscathed, but he had one. Hanabi taunted him with it when he refused to spar with her. She usually ended up on the floor, but she got her fight. She knew that as soon as she beat Vortex, she'd know she was ready to take on the Demon seriously. And after, the Desert, and then… the Uchiha. Plans for victory swirled about her head as she changed into her street clothes and headed out.

* * *

"Community service? I didn't think Hanabi was that short-fused. She beat up some would be rapist or something?"

Hinata looked surprised and then shook her head. "Oh nothing like that. She's tutoring high school kids over at the library. It looks good on resumes, and shows that not all Hyuuga are selfish capitalist pigs. You know we monopolizing bastards love nothing more than looking good."

Ino pulled on a lock of Hinata's hair. "One of the few reasons the Hyuuga are as well respected as they are, is because the current Heiress is one of the nicest people on the planet, even though she has every right to be throwing the hissy fit of the century right now."

"I really ought to have seen it coming though… Hanabi did, and Neji must have." She sighed resignedly.

"So why didn't they tell you?" Naruto asked from where he was pulling on his trainers.

"What good would it have done? I'd have made a fool of myself, and it wouldn't have stopped the engagement. And speaking of engagements, I have one I should be at soon. I'll see you two later."

* * *

We should hopefully all know the drill by know. Even if I do think this particular entry was substandard, I didn't quite know what else to do with it.

Reviews/ encouragement is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: To Remember

Would you believe that I still don't own this? Go figure, I mean, there's totally reason for me to own the anime Naruto and everything affiliated with it. Why not? Oh right, because I'm not creative or artistic genius... that's why... well blast. Enjoy anyway folks. And do review. All my stories get so many hits, and though I get a number of reviews, I'd really like all the feedback I can get.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 4: To Remember 

The white stone made a soft noise as it was set on the wood. She pushed her hair away from her face and watched him set the black stone down.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked, drawing another white stone from the container beside her.

"It was here." His voice was inflectionless, but at least he remembered.

* * *

"_So, Hinata going to drop your silly little dance lessons, and join the Konoha Club?"_

"_No." She pulled her cousin's hair. "I'm going to finish dance classes and maybe join the Konoha Club…" _

_They passed by an open room, she paused and peered in. There were two people in it, a boy her own age, facing in her general direction, and a taller male, at least several years older than herself, back towards her. They were playing Go, or at least they had been. The older boy stood a few minutes after she had stopped, and left the room. He paused next to her, and she hadn't dared look up to meet his face. He turned to the boy still sitting, glaring balefully at the board._

"_Here Sasuke, perhaps she's closer to your level." He gently pushed her into the room, diffident gaze on Neji. She didn't know what exactly transpired between stares, and she had never cared. She knelt and introduced herself, not touching the stones, or looking at the boy across from her. After what seemed like an eternity, the nine-year old simply said, "You play white."_

* * *

"It's hard to believe it's been over ten years." She pursed her lips slightly, deliberating her next move, before setting the piece down with a light _click_.

"You joined the Konoha club seven years ago." His eyes never left the board, fingers holding the round piece that was only a little blacker than his eyes.

"I'm touched; you read the rosters. I told my cousin I was going to finish dance classes, and I did. Passed every exam with Distinction, too." He set the black stone down, carefully, no sign he had ever been listening to her.

"Well you have an unusual style of fighting because of it."

"Aww, you remembered our fight. How sweet. It was the talk of the Club for the longest time. All my pirouetting didn't get me out of that mess though."

"Hnn." Was the only response she garnered... It wasn't healthy to let explosives sit for too long. Not with the quietly volatile man across from her at any rate.

"So… how are you feeling?" she tried gamely. Last night both knew the other was in far too much shock, and in far too dangerous a position to do anything but follow the cues set. A single wrong word, a revealing movement from either of the betrothed, and there would be Hell in a tie to pay. And it would be a price neither could afford.

Sasuke thought of all the breakable things in his apartment. Most of them were replaceable, so, after they had broken last night, he'd ordered their replacements. He'd had to wrap his hands a little more carefully this morning. His knuckles had been bleeding, but his walls sustained more damage than he; there were tiny cuts all over his hands from fragments of glass and splinters of wood, but the shattered remains of his lamps and the tables they'd rested on were a tribute to how little he cared. There were smudges of black around his eyes, barely noticeable against the eyelashes many girls would kill for.

"Fine." Was the automatic response. "You?"

Hinata remembered watching the light glint off the knife, as it rose and fell dicing the strawberries into perfect cubes, too small to fill even a gerbil's mouth. She remembered whisking cake batter by hand instead of using her mechanical beater. It had turned out lighter and fluffier than any other time. That she couldn't feel her fingers afterward did not matter. She'd iced the cake very carefully; her sister, who had finally managed to escape, had sighed knowingly at the sight of it. It was a beautiful cake, perfectly round; the icing seemed to have been molded to it, seamlessly; in between the layers of fluffy cake was a tier of strawberry, carefully spread, not a drip to fault the confectionary wonder. Hinata was obviously _very_ upset. She was also _very_ resigned to her fate. "Would you like a piece, Hanabi?" had been the only thing she had said that night. And despite it being nearly three in the morning, her sister had shared a triangle of sugary sweet misery with her.

"I'm good." Her hand faltered ever so slightly. Neither of them talked much during their weekly games of Go, but now, the silence was almost as tangible as the illusion of a whirling blade. Eventually the Clans and the media would force them to act as something they were not; a couple in love. But for now… what they already had would suffice; this routine game, played in near silence, one side trapping the other, one side forcing the other to lose. If only the real world were as simple; Go was white versus black, all the choices would lead to an outcome that would, given time, become apparent, an unknown number of turns, and there would be a clear winner. If only life were that simple.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here…"

"Cut to the chase, Itachi. The _rest_ of us have things that need to be done."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that. Just because I'm on TV doesn't mean I don't watch it too. Anyway, continuing, without interruptions, if you don't mind. Six years ago, you asked me to reconsider my decision." He paused as startled looks stared back at him, disbelief and anger at his audacity apparent. He told himself very sternly that laughing at them now would not do him any good, so he continued.

"You know, assuming silence is an answer is a terribly bad habit to have. I never gave an answer, you never revoked the offer. Well guess what, I'm giving you an answer now. And, surprise, surprise, I accept, and will reclaim my position, my birthright, as the Uchiha heir."

He leant back slightly, the relaxation showing just how confident he was in this cut throat game; watching those in control of his family fall apart. They, in their world of black and white, suits and ties, had never seen anything like this coming.

"But there is no question any more if Sasuke is fit to be heir… Six years ago was a unique event." The man who'd spoken up trailed off at the glare he was being given.

"I should certainly hope that a man's parents dying is a singular event, that should never happen at all, much less more than once. And I would think that a seventeen year old on the brink of becoming an adult and the Heir to the Uchiha fortune, would be given some lenience. However you didn't allow him that." Itachi continued talking; his voice was light, but inexorable.

"All this trouble really could be blamed on you, the ones trying to "run" the Uchiha Clan. You disgust me, you always have. Your fault I stepped down, you and I both encouraged the family to disown me. Your fault your heads are so far up your asses that you offered me my inheritance after my parents died, simply because "it didn't _seem_ as if Sasuke would be fit to be heir". Your fault that you thought everything would be alright, without actually thinking. Your fault that this latest move has caught my interest. _And it's your own fault_ you'll be dealing with all the chaos that's going to happen when I make my counter move."

The Uchiha were in a panic. Uchiha Itachi was no longer part of the Clan; they had absolutely no influence on him. He was successful, he was independently wealthy, and he was famous. Their carefully wrought grounding was crumbling, all because of this one uncontrolled element. Uchiha Sasuke was easy enough to manipulate, reasonable but slightly distasteful things could be done in his parents' memory. Hyuuga Hinata was the devoted daughter, with everyone's best interests at heart. This had been a brilliantly simple move, their counterparts in the Hyuuga, as rational and business minded as themselves, had agreed.

Zhang Hana stood up, tucking her long black bangs behind her ear. Itachi vaguely recognized her as a far removed cousin, recently married. "Itachi-san… why exactly do you _want_ to make this countermove? You've stated many times that you don't need the Uchiha inheritance, so why would you want the combined Uchiha-Hyuuga fortune?"

Itachi graced her with his million dollar smirk. "My reasons are my own. One learns to work with what he has. Could be the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and I've become tightfisted in my old age. Could be because I want to cause the Uchiha a great deal of trouble for no particular reason. It could be because I'm _still_ the Uchiha genius, and I've got plans for all that money. I'll leave that for you all to speculate on. I've a four o' clock shooting to get too. I expect a call sometime within the next week. Ja."

It was, Itachi reflected to himself as he drove out of the corporate parking lot, full of zippy convertibles and midlife crises, far too easy to rattle these business minded misers. They were far too set in predictability and planning to know what to do with a true problem. And Itachi was nothing if not hell-bent on creating a problem.

* * *

"You win, as usual." She scooped up the white stones and let them slip through her fingers into their container. "It was a good game, despite the distraction. I'll see you again some time, Sasuke." She stood to leave.

"Tomorrow, eleven o'clock…would you… spar with me?"

Hinata tried her very best not to look too surprised as the question. "Why would you want _me_ to spar with you?"

Sasuke lost the uncomfortable anxiety and slid back into his defense mechanism. Sarcasm. "Lost your touch so soon?"

She blinked before retorting. "Yes, all prancing around in high heels and carrying bags of clothing have completely ruined any value I had as a fighter. Better not bring your fanclub tomorrow, Uchiha, I'd hate for them to see one of their own kicking your ass." She flipped her hair over her shoulder coquettishly for good measure.

"If I recall correctly, _I_ was the one to throw _you_ into a pillar."

"_Towards_ a pillar, Uchiha. Physics and excellent timing foiled your dastardly plot. And I still got the job. So _nyah._" She lost the maturity and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, in the Lounge. Do try not to be late."

* * *

Sasuke simply knelt on his cushion, contemplating the black stones still on the board. Now that'd he'd gotten his mind somewhat past the idea of an arranged marriage, his thoughts fell toward _who_ it was to. Hyuuga Hinata was far too easy a person to read. She wanted people to understand her, and she wanted to understand people. It was like opening all the doors and windows, in a carelessly bold gesture. He hadn't been surprised she hadn't protested. She was far too refined, far too polite, and far too much a pawn to have done a thing.

And he… he was as much a pawn as her, he just resented it. He had already come to terms with how he became the Heir. Still angry at his brother, but that was easing, now that Sasuke had been Heir for five years. He was coming to appreciate the three words on that note; it was still in his desk. Itachi had left it on his bedside table when he was thirteen. Three words…_ Sorry, little brother._ For what, Sasuke didn't know what, but he was fairly sure that everything was included in the very vague apology. Sorry for forcing him into this position… sorry for leaving… sorry for not explaining anything… sorry for the rift that had sprung between them four years ago, and had been growing wider at an alarming rate, culminating in this… His older brother had left him, had left his family.

The day Sasuke was officially announced as the Uchiha Heir, there was a blank envelope waiting for him in the sanctuary of his room. Inside, a square of paper… one word: _Congratulations_. Sasuke could almost taste the sarcasm. It wasn't until much later that he had found two more words on the back of the note. _Still sorry_.

* * *

Read and review, please? pretty please with a cherry on top of Itachi's nose? I'm sure I could work it in... but only if at least half of you promise to review. Because I'm mean and nasty like that.


	5. Chapter 5: To Renew

Standard disclaimers apply, I own very little, certainly not Naruto. College has started, today's the first day of class, so don't start shooting if things move at molasses pace. Blame the Chinese Cinema teacher, he's going to work our hitai ate into small decorative Christmas ornaments.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 5: To Renew 

"_Oi, Bastard, feeling up for a spar? I understand if you don't want to embarrass yourself, and I'd hate to hit a girl, but the bratling would be…"_

"_Che, loser, the day I lose a fight to you is … wait, I'm never going to lose to you. Bring it, blondie. I'll send you higher than before."_

_Sasuke had been serious. He was pounding Naruto for all he was worth. Naruto had wanted to get him riled enough to release all his anger, but he hadn't realized that would be a more painful than usual defeat. He spent most of his time just blocking Sasuke's hits, basically being his friend's punching bag. If Sasuke was at all aware of it, then he expressed his thanks by only landing Naruto on his ass three times in half an hour. He had only been sitting for a quarter of an hour, nursing a bottle of energy drink, when another Clan prissy had challenged him to a fight. Fatigue forgotten, he gladly accepted Hanabi's offer._

* * *

"Hey, I'm no prissy, you dumb blonde." Hanabi glared at Naruto, where he sat at the table recounting the day's woes. She poked her straw through the plastic a tad more viciously than necessary.

"Pulling hair is reserved for catfights, bratling. Fighting dirty, and not really effectively. So where's your sister?"

"Still at the Club." She fished a boba pearl out of her bubble tea and chewed on it pensively.

"What _does_ she do there? She hardly ever spars, and only the Elite ever ask for her help. Everyone else just sticks their head in and says hi." Ten Ten grumbled; they were waiting for Hinata to arrive so they could order their usual late lunch.

"Actually she works her magic on a number of the others… they're just intimidated by the company she keeps." Ino prodded Ten Ten in the arm. "And I can't say I blame them, when we're talking about Blade here. She's scary even when you _do_ know her."

"I'll drink to that. Even if it did come from a bottle blonde." Naruto didn't realize just how deep he was digging his grave. He'd upgraded the shovel to a device worthy of Team Rocket.

"_What_ was that?" "_Bottle_ blonde?"

Both girls narrowed their eyes, Gaara and Neji, who were sitting near Naruto both reflexively leaned away. Ten Ten's hand twitched toward the disposable plastic knives.

"I was _going_ to wait till tomorrow to get you back for that comment at the party… but plans change…"

"Yes… they do." Hinata sat down in between the paling blonde boy and her already pale cousin, with a tired exhalation. "Firecracker, I… well, I told you I'd tell you… Uchiha Sasuke asked me to spar with him tomorrow. I thought you'd be interested in stopping by to watch."

* * *

"So, ladies and gentlemen, have the Uchiha reached a decision?"

Some drone whose name, face, status or family was little different than most of the others present was the unofficial spokesman.

"We can't void your argument or your claim; however we can't simply void everything we've done to further Sasuke either. In the end, you two have equal footing, and the Uchiha can not be the ones to determine the outcome of this turn of events…"

Itachi's eyebrows rose. "So that leaves the choice in the hands of…"

"The Hyuuga, yes. The agreement with their Council was that Uchiha heir wed the Hyuuga heiress. If there is no certain heir, then they will simply have to choose one or the other for their heiress."

Itachi was in no way troubled, even as he languidly attempted an indifferent protest. "That's hardly considered equal footing. Most of the Hyuuga assume that Sasuke has always been the heir. The only one who will truly be affected by this will be the heiress. Poor girl, suffering the whims of her elders, but not betters. You certainly aren't trying to make things easy." The sardonic amusement was undiluted and practically dripping to the floor.

The drone's face did not change, but the challenge was in its voice as it turned his words back at him.

"One learns to work with what he has."

* * *

"Che, leave it Sasuke to get us all worked up, and he's not here yet." Naruto was not amused.

"Well where's Hinata? She can't be working yet."

"Hanabi?" All eyes looked toward the heiress' sister.

"I know where she probably is."

As they approached the small room, they heard a CD track ending, and another one beginning. Sliding open the shoji doors quietly, they saw Hinata. She was sitting on the floor, meditating. She wore her usual clothes, a deep indigo leotard under tight black pants and a long skirt.

"Is Sasuke-san here?" She asked, standing up slowly, without using her arms or hands.

"Umm…" "Well…"

"Yes. Ready, Hyuuga?" Sasuke was leaning against the door, having appeared there without anyone noticing. He had no expression, as usual, but if one looked very closely, there was gleam in his eyes that could almost be called anticipation.

* * *

She had removed the filmy white skirt, and stood in the middle of the expansive room, in her leotard, stretchy black pants and ballet shoes. He was in casual but easy to move in clothes. And then, they began.

Those watching were astounded all over again. They knew Hinata was very good at what she did, they just kept forgetting that fighting was one of the things she could do. Focusing just on her, they could see Hinata's early training as a dancer. If they ignored Sasuke's attacks, they could see the flowing movements that the years of dancing had graced her with. If she ever attacked him, they couldn't tell. All they could see were her arms and legs blurring, intercepting attacks, every now and then sweeping into where Sasuke had been. It seemed like hours had passed, when really, like most battles, it probably only lasted half an hour.

Finally, Sasuke blocked the heel no one else had seen, and caught the hand that had tried to strike his sternum, and returned with a spinning blow across her midriff. Or it would have been, if her hand hadn't caught his, decreasing the force enough so that she was leaning backward, in a dip that no one but herself supported, skill versus gravity. If he thought to take advantage of her imbalance, he thought wrong. She kicked him in the side, and as her leg retracted, she sent the other leg over it, in a midair pencil roll, to finish in a crouch.

Because her starting position hadn't been stable, the move hadn't been forceful enough to do any damage, but Sasuke was impressed never the less. The imbalance hadn't fazed her in the least, and she was able to execute a move like that despite her position. She really was an excellent fighter. She hadn't really needed to improve the last time he sparred with her. Sparring was always a thrill for him, and Hinata was one of the best. Shame this was going to end so soon.

Her feet kept trying to attack even as her hands defended against his. Suddenly, he dropped, tangling his legs in hers, pulling her down into an undignified heap. She landed hard; the surprise evident on her face and by the squeak she made when her rear hit the floor. She could only blink as Sasuke smirked at her. Then she started laughing. Everyone else in the room wasn't quite sure what had happened. She wasn't quite sure _she_ knew what happened.

"So who won that? We're both on the floor."

"I won."

"Wait… why?" she protested through her giggles.

"I dropped you." He explained off handedly as he extracted his legs from hers.

"But…"

"I went down on purpose. _You_ are on the floor because I put you there. So I win."

Hinata couldn't do anything in the face of that logic but laugh even more.

"Okay," she conceded. "You win. Now what?"

He stood and offered her a hand. She took it with a soft smile. She was glad that even though it was cowardly, they could pretend that they didn't have anything to worry about. That for now, they could turn a blind eye to the arrangement… A year was a great deal of time for things to change.

"Now we wait."

"What?" His voice almost seemed to answer the thoughts in her head. She stared at him slightly bemused.

He tilted his head toward the door. "We wait for them to move out of the doorway."

Flowers bloomed as understanding dawned. Her friends, their friends were still talking about the match. Heaven forbid insight be found by asking those who were actually sparring. Two people were not commenting on the fight. Two pairs of grey eyes, watching a gentleman assist a lady, watching a tiny seed of hope plant itself, hoping that that seed would bloom, and save a fateful arrangement from becoming a doomed marriage.

* * *

_That evening..._

"Neji… we need to talk." Hanabi stood in the doorway of his kitchenette. He blew at his tea and gestured her in.

"That has to be a record. If you're here about what I think you're here for, it only took you 24 hours to find out everything that you needed to become suitably alarmed." He poured boiling water into a cup of her preferred oolong, the leaves of which had been sitting there, waiting for her to knock on his door.

"What does that arrogant bastard think he's _doing!_" she started out with an uncharacteristically loud shriek.

"Well he's planning to take…"

"This is _not_ the time to be playing witty banter, Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are in contention for the position of Uchiha heir. Which means that the engagement has an entirely new element to deal with. Arranged marriage, groom subject to change without notice."

Neji simply sipped, then sighed. "What's really interesting me is _why_ Uchiha Itachi chose this time to try to reclaim his hold. I believe he would have started compiling his resources almost immediately after the engagement was announced. If he's done his homework the way I'm sure he has, he knows what he stands to gain. But _why_ does he want to?"

"Who cares _why_ he did it? The immediate problem is the fact that he _has_ done it. And if I know anything about the Uchiha, the heir the Hyuuga arranged for will not be informed of his sudden competition unless the competition himself _informs_ him of it." Hanabi took a sip of her tea, not caring that it was scalding hot, it was nothing compared to her mood.

"Hanabi, will you please calm down enough to _think_? Wherever your information comes from, you should at least remember that the decision _is not in the hands of the Uchiha_. It means that _we_ decide who marries Hinata. And if Hinata herself has a preference, we both know that the Council will abide by it. Because the two of us are far more influential than she is."

"And that's only because she's too goddamned kind-hearted and compassionate. All the Hyuuga know that Hinata would never complain, she continues with her charity work and donations, whatever goes on in her personal life."

"And we are the ones who on occasion disclose elements of her personal life. So if the rest of the Hyuuga find out from two very reliable sources that the Council engaged Hinata to the wrong Uchiha… well, the Council would never consider second guessing the word of the Hyuuga genius."

"So all we really have to do is make sure Hinata falls in love with the better man."

"The real question, Hanabi, is who that man is, and how exactly "we're" supposed to go about it."

"We have a year, mister genius sir. It's an awful lot of time to do an awful lot of good."

* * *

Long-ish chapter to make up for a week or so of nothing... reviews are greatly appreciated, the monkey sings for reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: To Flow

Greetings all, it's chapter 6 of Descent in to Rapture. Thankfully no one has really questioned me as to what the hell I'm thinking... or not thinking as the case may be. For some reason I can only think and type this prolifically when I'm writing stories. Otherwise I'd totally not be in the sciences. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, or Lewis Carroll, whom I quote a couple of times in this fic... because I heart Lewis Carroll. Nor do I own any purple leather... not for lack of trying though. I do own a couple of blades though... ;P heehee. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well hello there, Midnight. New outfit?" 

"Why yes. The diamond job you failed to stop me from getting away with paid quite nicely." Even behind the black domino mask and the coolly sarcastic voice, he could tell she had been thrilled to have gotten away with her life that time. Her long black hair gleamed with purple highlights, set off by the modified purple leather catsuit. A daring crescent moon was cut away from the midsection, replaced with clear PVC. Black gloves, with half-sized shuriken tucked into the back of the wrist, on her hands, and black thigh high boots, tiny silver stars fixed into the leather. There was no heel, the soles traveled from the shoe to the floor, essentially creating a platform, hiding numerous tricks to be sure.

She cocked her head at him, hand on hip, toying with the small silver blade she'd drawn from the top of her boot, debating whether she could delay him more with it and still live to use her swords, or if it was too much risk. There would be no pay if she were in jail or dead. And this man was one that had to be taken seriously. He had that cocky smirk, there was little doubt by now that he had the skills to back it up. This man… was an arrogant bastard, and she was going to give him quite the workout.

"Then why don't I help you break it in?"

"And stop. Okay, well done both of you."

"The revamped outfit is…"

"For the last time, Tsuchi, live with it." Sasori desperately wanted tea and drugs… possibly illegal if he had to. Between the two drama queens that were the stars of this production, his head felt like it had been used to put all the rivets and nails into this set.

"I was _going_ to say that it's actually more comfortable than the other one, but since you _insist_ on thinking the worse, fine. Sasoriiii, _why_ did the costume have to be changed _just_ because of the shoooes." The actress's voice was a plaintive whine that grated against everyone.

"I'm sorry again, Tsuchi-san. They wouldn't have had to change it if I hadn't kept falling in the other shoes." The leading lady's stunt double had appeared, ready to do her job. Her indigo black hair was in a bun underneath the wig, and she was pulling on her gloves. Itachi adjusted her mask for her. Kin wandered away, waving Hinata's apologies off.

"Well, we're ready, Sasori, how come you aren't?"

"Shut up Uchiha, you're making my headache worse."

* * *

"Well, that went well." Hinata pulled off the wig with a soft noise of relief. 

"Yes, it did." Itachi divested himself of his long, rather too warm, black coat. "The costume modifications seem to be working fine."

"Yes, I didn't fall once, even during the practice." She peeled the black mask off her face, fingers tracing the irregularities the edges had left.

"You look like a raccoon."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, where he was innocently staring at the sky while undoing the numerous buttons of his black vest.

"And I can not tell you what _you_ look like, Uchiha. A lady is nothing if not polite." She remarked right back.

"Then, is she polite enough to spare this poor unmentionable creature half an hour, and accept a celebratory cup of coffee?"

"As soon as she removes the purple leather, sure."

_I can think of other things we could be doing, that don't include purple leather._ Itachi gave her a few seconds, and then the flag fell as thought caught up to her.

"That sounded kind of wrong didn't it?" She smiled a tad self consciously.

"Did it?" Itachi's face was the picture of virtue and honest confusion.

"You may be an excellent actor, Uchiha Itachi, but I like to think I'm smarter than that."

"Does this mean we can chat while we're at the coffeeshop?" He knew there wasn't any where close to a shred of begging hope in his voice. This was good, because there was a shred of begging hope in his head. And he wasn't sure he liked it there. He was the one winning her, so why was he not discontent with the thought of eliminating those thoughtless flings and focusing his attentions on this one woman?

"Chat about what?"

"Of shoes... and ships... and ceiling wax… Of cabbages... and kings." He said calmly.

She laughed. "Lewis Carroll. Please tell me that this isn't the highest level of reading you've accomplished."

"Well, what's life without a little nonsense, Sunshine?"

"You may call it "nonsense" if you like, but _I've_ heard nonsense, compared with which, that would be as sensible as a dictionary. Now, if you don't mind waiting ten minutes while I change, we can go get your coffee."

* * *

Itachi checked his jeans' pockets to make sure he hadn't dropped anything. As he slid the belt into its buckle he contemplated the Uchihas' decision. They didn't realize that he could have pressed his claim further, but mudslinging was usually only done by politicians. Nothing illegal or dangerous… just a few things Itachi knew Sasuke had never seen, much less agreed to. But he'd heard the challenge, they didn't think he could do it, and he was more than willing to prove them wrong. 

He was walking a very dangerous line. He had to win the Hyuuga girl, but that would be very difficult if she knew who he really was. It'd be even harder if he didn't tell her, and she found out anyway. Silence was easily bought though. He'd just have to charm her into not caring about it or questioning it, until he could give her the truth… as much of it was necessary at any rate. He didn't want the Uchihas to have a say in the Hyuuga fortunes. And he didn't want that girl to have to… He liked her, as a friend and coworker.

He was walking a very dangerous line. Just because he acknowledged she was an attractive woman, body, mind, soul, etc. did not mean he was interested in her. However if he intended to follow through with that declaration of cold war, he was going to have to woo her. And he had to be damn careful not to fall in love with her. Because that would be a costly move. One even he could not afford to make.

He stopped, hand seeking the closest wall. He couldn't find it, so he simply stood and waited.

_

* * *

_

_She caught his fists as they drove towards her, but she wasn't as strong as he was, so the impacts were slowly driving her back. She couldn't stay on the defensive forever, so at her first opportunity, she moved. They'd started on equal footing, but the Rock Garden was outside, and a slight mistake on her part had given him a small advantage, which he took. _

_They were fighting for an audience; there was a different protocol for display fights. One had to make sure those watching could see each move made. Neither of them were used to fighting for clients; she because she rarely sparred, he because he didn't need to. However Hatake Kakashi himself had asked that they do this, the clients had asked specifically to see Hinata fight. Kakashi was an annoying enough person to have just ordered his old pupil Sasuke to fight with her. Hinata didn't recognize one of the two men sitting in the Pavilion, but the other looked suspiciously like Uchiha Itachi, a famous actor. They probably were looking for a stunt double._

_His arm had drawn back to deal a more forceful blow, but she didn't give him the chance. She spun out of his grasp, a delicate foot burying itself into his sides. She tried to move away before he could recover, however she was just a hair too slow. Her legs were swept out from under her and a hand to her sternum sent her straight toward one of the marble pillars of the Pavilion._

_He realized this fact too late. Those watching drew a collective breath, and released it when it dawned on them that Hinata was not part of the pillar, that she was not hurt, that she was merely dazed in the arms of … someone who looked suspiciously like Sasuke. The other man who had been seated stood then, with slow sardonic applause. Hinata, in slightly bewildered state simply recognized him as a shark; predatory and not at all subtle about the power he held. The man who had leapt to prevent her from crashing into the pillar had the sinuous grace of a panther, and she could sense he had his teeth bared at someone. It was the shark who spoke._

"_Well, Itachi, that was certainly worth the money we had to pay for the venue. What do you think?"_

"_Wonderful performance. I think she'd do quite well. And she's certainly a good deal more graceful than Kin. I'm sure Sasori and Deidara will not mind paying for her. This is… Hyuuga Hinata if I'm not mistaken."_

_Hinata carefully tried to disentangle herself from her rescuer. "Hai, I…"_

_Itachi ignored her attempts, instead leaning over and asking softly, "You sure you're alright, Sunshine?"_

"_I…I'm fine, really. Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm sure you can discuss the arrangement with Kakashi-sensei?" She sent a pleading look toward the mentor. Kakashi shot forward as if he had been pushed. As he stumbled, Hinata could see her own mentor, Yuuhi Kurenai behind him, giving her an encouraging smile, waving innocently. Hinata bowed hastily to the clients and fled, in as dignified a manner as she could manage. Her shoulders still tingled from his touch and the force with which she had been sent into him._

"_Yo, Itachi. Been a while."_

"_Kakashi-sensei…"_

* * *

"You used to be in the Konoha Club?" 

"Yes. And later found my calling in the kind of people that hires them." Itachi took a drink from the comfortably searing hot coffee cup.

"I still say you're an actor just because you couldn't tell the straight truth to save your life." She toyed with the straw of her frappiciano, regarding him teasingly.

"It has yet to come to that." He returned with a grin. _Though it might._

"I can't imagine why not. Surely you've annoyed at least a dozen people to the point of trying to strangle you."

"Keyword there is trying, sunshine."

"Why do you call me that?" she queried bemusedly.

"Loose translation of your name, isn't it?" he replied.

"But _why_ call me by it? I don't call you a weasel."

"Not to my face, I'm sure."

"Didn't I tell you a lady is always polite?"

"Were you trying to imply that you were a lady?"

"Better than implying that _you're_ a tramp."

"You wound me." He placed a hand over his heart melodramatically.

"It's only a wound if poking it with a stick causes you to go into spasms." She retorted acerbically.

He had to laugh then. "You, my dear, are like a refreshing breath of wind, clearing away the haze of sickly sweet perfume that flings itself at me."

"A lovely sea breeze that blows salt into an open cut, I'm sure." She sipped her drink slowly through the straw, waiting for a comeback. When none was forthcoming, she returned to her original question. "So why do you call me "sunshine"?"

"Because I want to." He glanced at the expensive, simple black and silver watch on his wrist. "Sad to say, my lady, our time draws to an end." He stood and gave her a half bow, clicking his heels together. He was gone before she could thank him, before she could return fire, before she could say goodbye.

_He just waltzed in and waltzed out…as always. Pity and applause to the woman who can wrap him round her finger. She's going to need a great deal of thread._

_

* * *

_

Jumping on the bandwagon and responding to reviews here. Order does not show preference, it shows that my inbox organizes incoming mail by the most recent things in it. Responses do not indicate preference either, they indicate reviews that bring up something I think I should address in case who ever mailed me isn't the only one.

**Love Squared**: if that's the impression you got, sorry. I was trying to imply that Hinata isn't the kind of heiress the Hyuuga Council wanted. And if she's weak, it's because she's far too compassionate to be a major business player the way they want her to be. It's AU in a present day kind of era, so the fact that she knows how to fight means nothing but that she won't be so easily mugged. They consider it more of a hobby with no actual purpose other than recreation, because she won't make a good leader just by attacking her problems with her hands.

**Dearx**: Curiousity killed the cat. Luckily for you, I'm going to assume you're not a cat that likes dancing on computer keyboards. So really, all you'll suffer is waiting it out. Glad you like the dialogue, I tend to write things the way I visualize a movie, so some people find it kind of abrupt and ADD. Can't say I blame them though.

**kenshinlover2002**: in chapter 4's review you asked me what Itachi was planning. That's sticking your hand too far into the cookie jar. If you have an idea, great, it means you have an imagination. I love mine... it churns up so many interesting things, people question my sanity. Glad the fight scene didn't disappoint. Thanks for faithful reviewing.

Cookies, cream and possibly caramel to everyone else who regularly reviews only to tell me that (for some strange reason) they like my work, ie: **mI.Shoe**, **Lems**, **juliagulia1017** yay for blind followers, i luv you muches

* * *

Hopefully we all know the drill by now. I love reviews. They make me happy. I'm still thinking of how to work the singing monkey in, so no random catch phrase this chapter 


	7. Chapter 7: To Mark

Whee, it's chapter 7! I'm sure you're all _reeally _excited. Well you _ought _to be. And yes... every now and then my inner drama queen demands that I use italics every other sentence, because there needs to be _emphasis_ to create what I'm trying to convey.

I own zip... except for this really puffy black coat with white piping. I love it, it's all fluffy and new and waarm... Virginia weather needs to make up its mind. Anyway... as I was saying, don't own Naruto, and the : ahem : ring is based off a much cheaper thing of pink and white crystal that I do own. Apologies to anyone who doesn't appreciate my viscously attacking (yes viscously, because me and my roommate are insane and enjoy confusing other people) Sakura. But keep in mind this AU, and I needed some relief. At least I didn't take a bat to her. Continuing with the disclaimers, there's a J.J. Rousseau quote in there somewhere which I don't own either.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 7: To Mark

"Oi, Uchiha, you have a moment?" Hanabi twirled a lock of hair around a finger and waited for an answer. The dark head raised from the water fountain to look her in the eyes.

"I have a few more than one. What for?" Given the expressionless look on his face, he probably already had a good idea, and didn't appreciate her intrusion in private matters.

"You and I both know the only reason I'd talk to you is because of my sister. You know… your fiancée."

"What about her?"

"You just _can't_ make things easy for everyone, can you? I want to know if you're just going to let the Clans' will be the only driving force behind this engagement." Her gaze hardened. "I refuse to let my sister marry a man she barely knows, even after eight years of being in the Club." Sasuke's face never changed as her defenses slipped, showing just how much she worried about her older sister. "She wouldn't like that, even if she never complained. I understand that you were both thrust into this arrangement, but the least you could is _try_ to work with it."

Seeing the Uchiha wasn't about to say anything, much less move from where he stood in front of the water fountain, she huffed and walked past him, head tilted up. As she passed she said in a low voice, "Don't you dare make her cry, Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." His voice stopped her.

"What?"

"The Clan gave me this." He held up a small ring box, which he tossed to her.

She opened it, and pressed her lips together. "It's…"

"Hideous." Sasuke didn't need to hear what she had to say to know she agreed. "Clan heirloom."

"It doesn't suit her." Hanabi looked at the gold band, with its diamonds and rubies, and tried to picture it on her sisters pale hand. She closed the box with a definitive _tick_ and flipped it back to him.

"Can't be helped." They both knew he was talking about more than the Uchiha heirloom.

"So, when do you plan on giving it to her?" At the blank silence, Hanabi had to repress an exasperated sigh. "Well seeing that it's show and tell, I'll let you in on a secret. You know that they're demanding you act more… couple-y. Neji's booked the pair of you seats to the circus. Hopefully no one will notice if you make a spectacle of yourself. He'll find you sometime, I'm sure."

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuun, why don't you ever talk to me? How can you be engaged? To _her,_ no less. I _know_ you don't so much as look at her, so _why_ does everyone say you're going to be married with in the year? Sasuke!"

"Sakura… go… away… I do not need to deal with you right now, in fact, I never _have_. This ridiculous crush you insist is true love annoys the hell out of me. _You_ annoy the hell out of me."

"What is this racket?" Yuuhi Kurenai all but flung open the shoji door. She looked highly annoyed. Behind her were four girls. Three were new, receiving their training with no less than Scarlet, but the fourth was…

"Hinata-chan, can you please _do_ something about your fiancé?" Kurenai refrained from spitting out the last word. "Why don't you treat him to a therapy session? Girls, thank Hinata-san, she's leaving now." With genuine moans of disappointment from the students, Kurenai guided her former charge out the door; with a warning "I was quite serious".

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san… Sasuke." Hinata offered weakly, still in mild shock from the abrupt transition.

Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder with an ill-tempered "hmph" of annoyance. Sasuke simply glared at the floor. Hinata was visibly wilting from the menace permeating the hallway.

"Um… if you don't need me for… anything, I'll just go to the Lounge and see if anyone needs my… help." She made to beat a hasty retreat, but an arm caught her.

She turned and was greeted by Sakura's furious face and Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

"Actually… if you wouldn't mind…"

* * *

"So this is just to make me feel better or do you actually want my help?" She asked casually as she selected a softly pungent concoction of tea leaves and aloe.

His voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "More of an overdue necessity. If you've ever gone against Naruto, you would know he's kinda… over exuberant. And I don't ask for just anyone's help."

She laughed a trifle too forcefully, trying to rid herself of the guilt of leaving Sakura behind. "Coming from you, that's high praise. Alright, well, let's get started. Sorry if the table is a little cold."

Her hands were as warm as her normally sunny attitude. And her voice was as cool and refreshing as whatever it was she was rubbing into his skin. There could be some definite perks to this arrangement. At least she wasn't one of the rabid leeches like Sakura. And speaking of her…

"So when's the wedding?" There was a note of spiteful malice in the pink haired girl's voice. Sasuke was more than willing to ignore her, but Hinata… was far too polite. He didn't understand why Sakura had decided to follow them. Stupid.

"I- We…" The tears were almost audible in her voice. Then training snapped in, and a cool layer of socially acceptably correctness came through. "We've just been so caught up in the public unveiling of our engagement that the two of us hadn't had time to really think about the wedding." _There… all statements true… in the right context._

Sasuke could feel the tension and anxiety fighting against the icy demeanor. She was far past flustered, he could tell. Her hands were fluttering over the small of his back, and they weren't doing him much good. His hand gently took hers and guided it to the wings of his back, around where he had been feeling a little sore after some match with Gaara.

She bit her lip; she was becoming distracted, which did no one any good, so she stopped thinking about Sakura, about the engagement… about anything but Sasuke. Not that that helped in the least, because… well, she was running her hands all over his bare back.

Sasuke had also stopped thinking about Sakura… but that had been going on for a long time. He personally didn't care what the other girl thought; more advantages of the engagement were making themselves known.

Calm quiet versus all that chatter. An excellent fighter and healer that could tolerate, if not understand, his moods. Or the flashy but mediocre fighter that sold well, and despite not being from a rich family, was spoiled beyond belief. Sakura was pretty enough, with her very long pink hair, but it was the kind of beauty that was becoming common. It turned heads, but those heads soon forgot and went back to what they were doing. Plastic surgery, dye, cosmetics, all of it was to create the image that Haruno Sakura was naturally; that socially sought artificial idea of perfection. Hyuuga Hinata, from what he could tell, was not any of that. She didn't turn heads; she caught eyes and held them. And they would always look for her, to make sure she was actually there. There was something about her that made you need to check and make sure you hadn't imagined her to begin with. She was, he would admit, a beautiful woman. Even Itachi had seen that.

Sasuke tried not to tense up at the thought of his brother. He remembered all too well the last time he had seen him. His first fight with Hinata. He and his fishy friend had been there, watching him and Hinata fight. They wanted a stunt double for some new best selling movie that Sasuke would not be able to watch, simply because it had his disowned brother in it. Not that the public _knew_ Itachi was his disowned brother. The Uchiha Clan mostly kept to itself, and that had proved prudent this time. A seamless transition of Heirs. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when a new voice broke the heavy silence.

"You look a little upset, Haruno." Sasuke felt Hinata's hands tense before continuing their work. He turned his head to the doorway. Hyuuga Hanabi was leaning against the doorjamb, with Uzumaki Gaara. She had obviously come in search of her sister, but had apparently decided that toying with a girl she didn't like would be a good way to pass the time till her sister finished. Hanabi's lips had a tiny little sadistic tilt to them that Gaara seemed more than a little distracted by. _Trust one sick fuck to be attracted to another._ Sasuke supposed that might have been an unfair thought, but it didn't have to be wrong.

"Firecracker, not now, please." Hinata sensed the potential catfight and tried to diffuse the bomb before it had a chance to spark.

"But Hinata…" Hanabi had been about to retreat gracefully… then Sakura opened her mouth.

"What's wrong, the Hyuuga spare can't stand up to the heiress?" There was a less than attractive scowl on Sakura's face.

Hinata didn't even hesitate. "Insults are the arguments employed by those who are in the wrong." She remarked quietly before changing tune. "All done, Sasuke; that should have helped." She moved to the small sink, and caught sight of Gaara, who had been lurking just out of her sight behind the door. "Hi Gaara-kun." She gave him a warm smile, one it had taken him a long time to get used to.

* * *

Sasuke sat up; rolling his shoulders a bit, testing what had been fixed. His eyes were on Sakura, who was clearly not used to being brushed off, despite that being the entirety of the relationship she had with Sasuke. The younger Hyuuga had a gleam in her eyes that suggested malice, and Gaara was watching blankly, but he was watching, the set of his shoulders suggesting he wouldn't be happy if either Hyuuga were upset.

"Sakura-san, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my sister. Hanabi is rather short-tempered, and I'm rather over-protective." Hinata dried her hands and gave the younger woman a serene smile.

"As if the princess could take me on."

"There's a reason she's in the Elite, Haruno." Hanabi was pissed. _No one_ implied her sister was weak. Gaara looked annoyed too… as much as Gaara could look annoyed. His hands were ever so slightly curling to a fist. Hinata was biting her lip, not sure what she would do should a fight break out. Sasuke decided to take things into his own hands. He pulled out the ring box, with that vulgar mark of ownership inside, and tossed it in the air, catching it when it came down. It caught only Hinata's attention, the others were fixated on each other.

He reached over and pulled her closer. Her body was warm through her leotard, and his skin was cool. The glide of skin against cloth brought on… nothing. What should have been a sensual caress was merely part of a performance.

"Forgot to thank you for the fight earlier." He remarked offhandedly, uncaring of her sudden blush, of everyone's rapt attention. She took the box in a silent fluster, opening it with slight trepidation. She stared at it, seconds stretching in to moments.

"Uchiha heirloom. Thought you should have it now." He didn't need to tell her that the lack of pronouns was deliberate.

"It's a lovely ring." The sentiment behind it was anything but. She put it on the appropriate finger, staring at it a little dazedly.

Hanabi and Sasuke looked too. Against her lily white skin, the ring looked… out of place. It didn't look _bad_, it just didn't belong there.

With a barely concealed snarl, Sakura flounced out of the room.

"See, that wasn't so difficult." Hanabi's face and voice were expressionless.

* * *

Review responses:

**Dearx**: Patience is a virtoo my dear; and all my reviewers are saints. As patience isn't a necessary trait with my stories... I like my writing style too... it helps me make things flow better. I can almost see how the scenes end, what words would be emphasized, but the fact that it's fanfiction lets me stick in a few extra things.

**juliaguliua1017**: Grandmaster plans are only fun when they don't work. Otherwise life'd be kinda boring. For me. And as for Hinata playing detective... well you'll see. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I can hope.

**mI.Shoe**: I'm hoping you meant to say "fascinates" because I'm not going to do "fantasizing". Even if I _do _stick stick Hinata in purple leather... XD. Having been dragged in to sketchy sketchy movie viewings with in recent memory... Fantasies are out. But yes, I digress. You'll see what happens eventually. It'll be like a TV epic... thing... bob... ish... um... I'd do more for the January contest... but I'm out of ideas.

Blind adoration makes me so happy. And the fact that I have absolutely no social ensure the short wait between updates. It's so sad that I have to live vicariously through my fanfiction. It makes me sad... if only_ I_ had two really hot brothers in contention over lil ol' moi.

So anyway, more thanks and thulips to **Lems**, **Nanthakon DDR**, **Sinnara**, **kenshinlover2002 **and **Demeterr**

* * *

Reviews make me happy, very much so. I'll peddle more romance if I get a lot. XD


	8. Chapter 8: To Decide

Note how I very carefully neglected to mention _what_ romance I'd be peddling. I'm evil, I know, but you're all masochists.

Don't own Naruto, which is probably for the Greater Good. Made another Lewis Carroll reference in there, cookie points to anyone who can find it.

* * *

Descent Into Rapture Chapter 8: To Decide 

"Heya, Neji, you busy?" The cheerfully loud blonde peeked into the room.

The single occupant opened his eyes, unable to find it within himself to tell off the intruder.

"No, Ino, not really. I was just meditating."

"Oh sorry." Uncharacteristically withdrawn, was the only way Neji could describe her. He realized that that usually only happened when alone with him, but he was trying to overlook that. Being a genius had its downsides. Too many things could happen and ruin it all, and he could not stop his mind from running through them all.

Ino was unaware that Neji noticed her changes in demeanor. Mostly because she was rarely alone with him. Something she really wanted to fix, but wasn't quite sure how to.

"Did you need something?" A tiny tilt of the head asked her to sit down next to him.

"Me? I um… well I just wanted to talk to you… about Hinata." Ino shifted self consciously as she folded her legs underneath her. "I just haven't seen her lately… I just want to know if she's really okay."

"It's only been a week and a half since the announcement, so she's been immersing herself in work. She's been up at the movie site for a day now; you probably won't see her till the end of the week. She should be done with filming in a month." _And then we see how resourceful the former Uchiha genius really_ _is_.

"Oh."

"The only thing I can tell you for sure is that she's handling it better than the Uchiha is. According to Hanabi, he gave her a ring two days ago, and looked like he was having his toenails forcibly removed. Of course, Hanabi is more than a little biased."

"I heard about that… from my cousin. She really was desperate for an audience. She came crying to _me_. I don't even like her, and Hinata is my best friend, and she felt the need to turn on the waterworks for _me_." Ino laughed a little. "Personally I think Hinata would be good for Sasuke." Neji had a sudden urge to just ask her who she would be good for. It was very quickly shoved into a gunny sack and suppressed.

"Better than your cousin?"

"Without a doubt." And as Ino finally found herself comfortable enough to launch into a lecture on how exactly Hinata and Sasuke would be so much better than Sakura and Sasuke, Neji found that he didn't care that Ino had no head for the business world, and that her romantic ideals were far less than plausible. This was better than meditation.

* * *

Now… Hanabi was _sure_ that Neji had been meditating, because he was going to face down the Council of Doom that afternoon. But the room he usually used actually _sounded_ like it was in use, because she could hear Yamanaka Ino going at her usual speed of how light would sound if it could talk and tell you all the things it's seen. She was obviously leaving whoever she was talking to in the dust which meant that she was with…

"Neji. You told me to wake you up… I mean remind you of the time." Hanabi covered her accidental on purpose slip of the tongue with her usual acidic aplomb. "He has a meeting with the guillotine in half an hour." She explained to Ino, who was looking ever so slightly put out, and trying to cover it with amusement at Neji's long suffering sigh. She noticed that even though Ino had been in there for a long enough time to get over the temporary shyness her cousin inspired, long enough to regain her gift of graceful gab, Neji seemed to be genuinely relaxed. Maybe he wouldn't notice her following him till too late.

* * *

"Hanabi, why are you here?" All eyes turned to look as Neji failed to keep his question quiet enough.

"Well this meeting _is_ for all those who know what Uchiha Itachi has done. And what we, as Hyuuga intend to do about it." Hanabi shrugged eloquently and sat down; smoothing her skirt as she sank into the plush chair. Several of the more straitlaced executives glared at her, but most seemed a little more than relieved to see her there, sitting next to her cousin, the spearhead for their Princess's protection.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi has always been a wildcard, and the move he made, while displaying great intelligence and cunning, also displays how little he can be trusted. He turned on his own clan once, and now again. I say we forget him, and continue on as planned." Hyuuga Ichiro wasted no time making his position known, prominent figure that he was.

"But also think of what Hinata could accomplish with Uchiha Itachi's name, and his fortune, both inherited and self made." Hyuuga Aiko tried to appeal to the mercenary side of her relatives. It was unspoken among those who knew her niece best that what Hinata could accomplish with those assets would not make her any less popular with the rest of the world.

"Aiko, you can not be suggesting that we simply cut Uchiha Sasuke out of the picture."

"I think Aiko-obasan is _suggesting_ we give Hinata a choice." Hanabi hadn't been there half an hour and already she was tired of the subtle game of innuendo and implications. All eyes were on her, some annoyed, most grateful she had said what they could not. Hanabi had the unique position of being second daughter to the current Head of the Hyuuga. She was close to beyond reproach, nor did she have any highly influential obligations to continue or serve the direct line.

Normally the line was passed to the first son, but as Hyuuga Kyoko had nearly died after giving birth to Hanabi, Hyuuga Hiashi had chosen not to have any more children, declaring his first daughter the heiress. Some Council members were annoyed that the heiress would not keep the Hyuuga name after marriage, but there was nothing they could do. Hanabi figured that having one's head too far up one's rectum made for ridiculous notions of what was "right". They were so caught up with _names_ and _images_ that they thought forcibly merging the two most prominent bloodlines in Konoha was better than letting Hinata marry into some _common _family. Much love as Hinata had for everyone and everything, Hanabi doubted her sister had it in her to fall in love with a plebian. She was far too special to belong to something as bland as a _normal_ person.

"Why would we allow that kind of liability?" Hanabi tried not to glare. She reminded herself sternly that it wasn't Hyuuga Takeo's fault that his mind wasn't open enough to let an inchworm suffocate. Really.

"Are you suggesting Hinata would make a bad decision?" Hanabi took a slow sip of water to hide her ridicule. Neji had very smoothly forced the dissenters into a corner. Have their way, or tell everyone else at the table that they did not trust the heiress with a decision that would affect her own life this much. Very dangerous ground. And she did so enjoy watching them squirm.

* * *

"Well, that went well."

"If by 'well' you meant it's official, the Hyuuga aren't going to do anything, then yes, that went well."

"Hanabi, you expect far too much."

"You're right. I mean it's far too much to expect that my family care about my sister. Far too much to think that those with the power should have enough sense to know when using it is unnecessary. Far too much to expect the Hyuuga genius to stop meddling with his cousin's love life and start working on his own. It could use so much more blonde in it; it's rather amusing." She glided away as quickly as she could, fully intent on taking advantage of her cousin's abrupt halt to get as much a head start as possible. If she was really lucky, she'd get to her car before he managed to close his mouth.

* * *

Every second he spent with her was a second he took away from Sasuke. Who, if he knew anything about his family, had no idea his brother was back in the game. And then there was Hinata, who had only very vague notions that there even was a game. Her cool but clueless demeanor reminded him of a rather haughty cat who didn't really care, but was miffed when the subject of her ignorance was brought up.

She'd been on site for about four days now, waiting for Sasori to tell her she was needed. Which hadn't been very often. She entertained herself (and by extension almost everyone else) by teaching Kin how to play Spit. He reflected to himself, that it really was something to watch one of the most influential women in the hemisphere, and an award winning actress, sitting on their knees, at least one of them in purple leather, throwing down cards as if their life depended on it.

It had to be something about her that just relaxed the line between self awareness and having fun anyway. Itachi had never seen Kin smile this much in the months they'd been working together. And yet there she was…

"Hyuuga, that ring is vicious. Take it off." The thirtieth complain in as many minutes.

"Purple leather has no pockets, and you're just making excuses." The two of them were in their catsuits, sans boots, gloves and masks, playing Snap.

Ring? He glided over to have a look. Yes indeed, after twelve days Sasuke had finally gathered enough wit to give the girl a ring. Only… Itachi tried not to express his distaste outwardly. She was wearing _that_ ring. The one that was given to the heir's wife when he took over as Head. The one he'd seen on his mother's pale hand only once. In a picture of her wedding day. That idiot had given her _that_ ring.

Itachi did not like seeing it on her hand. Mostly because it had been his mother's ring once; because she had belonged to the Uchiha, and she had been close to heartbroken when he had been officially disowned. Because he had missed his mother. Because he'd been told before he could even ask, that there was no way they'd allow him to the funeral. Because she couldn't have disobeyed her family even in death, the ring was the manifestation of the chains she wore so willingly.

And now _she_ was wearing it, this girl-woman he had to win from his brother. There was something incorrect in the way that it glittered so naturally on her pale hand. She wasn't treating it like the ball and chain that it was, and she wasn't treating it like the bond it was supposed to represent. She simply wore it, and it was _wrong_ in his mind. Even though the gold was harsh compared to her complexion, even though rubies in no way suited this woman; there was something artlessly natural about the way the ring did not complement the wearer at all.

He didn't want to see it any more.

* * *

Well... about 10 hours after I posted the chapter.. I had like 8 reviews. I was impressed. Usually takes a couple of days for that many... aka the wait in between chapters. Anyway.

**Love Squared**: Don't complain about the ring. It's a very nice ring... and it's there for a reason. A very :unmentionable: reason, but a reason. So suffer it a little longer, hopefully things'll get better for you.

**juliagulia1017**: So glad my sadistic streak makes _someone _happy. And as for Sasuke and backrubs... well... you'll see. If I can figure out just how to do this properly. It may turn out kinda... bad.

**mI.Shoe**: I'm sure Itachi gets bored with the usual Barbie dolls. Though I try not to make Hinata come off as an untouchable innocent, because I don't know if that's quite how things work in this kind of universe. And, fun as those stories are, it doesn't seem too realistic.

**Nanthakon DDR**: The English language (any version of it) is not something I particularly care for. I suffer through as few English classes as possible, and the US (where they emphasize it so much that some people still can't speak it properly), and its version of English annoys me. I could find myself a beta at some point, but that'd take too much effort, and beta-ing would increase the wait between chapters. Though it's not like that's a huge deal as it is. I may consider it. Anyway, rant over, Hanabi and Gaara amuse me together. I think I should talk about him more... but he's such an elusive personality that it's hard to fit him in. A hammer and jig-saw should do it.

**Dearx**: Like I said... the ring is there for a reason. I go through a lot of trouble trying to explain what it signifies. I may have missed what it _doesn't_ represent. Oh well. Four days isn't a bad wait. It's when I run out inspiration that we have problems going at it this fast.

Many thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I don't mention you by name. I'm a busy busy butterfly. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you're welcome for the quick updation, I'm glad you like the story, don't question me, I'm under the illusion that I know what I'm doing.

* * *

Hopefully we all know the drill by now... I love reviews... so gift them to me.


	9. Chapter 9: To Question

None of you mind if I tell you now that I have all these seperate pieces written in my notes, and I need to find ways to segue them. It makes for a rather convoluted plot, and author angst. Hopefully this all makes sense, even if not always up to expectations. Anyway, last chapter, the Lewis Carroll reference was for anyone who has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. If one recalls the trial, there was a guinea pig who was shoved into a gunny sack an sat upon, because he was making too much noise and was ordered to be suppressed. Yeah... I'm a Lewis Carroll dork, but I heart it.

Knowledge is Power. Power Corrupts. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely. But it Rocks Absolutely too. I love toying with the poor little pawns in my game of twisted fiction. I do so try to make things interesting. Do tell me if I succeed.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 9: To Question 

Sasuke greeted the manila folder with a glare. He'd put it on his desk three hours ago when the package had arrived for him, and had ignored the folder within as best he could. Which was rather difficult because every time it came into his sight he would twitch and try to set it on fire through willpower. Needless to say it didn't work. Finally, he gave in, and broke the seal.

What exactly had he done to deserve this? It was bad enough that he'd been _given_ the position of heir, simply because his brother didn't want it, not because he, Sasuke had earned it. But now his brother was trying to take away his position of Head, before he even had it. There would be more than _just_ a marriage ceremony in eleven months, and they both knew it. The information in the folder all but said in words that whichever of the two married the Hyuuga heiress would have 49 per cent control of the combined Uchiha-Hyuuga assets. It was more than a little enlightening, and more than that, it was frightening. Even Itachi wanted back in. Speaking of Itachi… Sasuke prayed that that was not where this information had come from, as he'd originally suspected. If it was only his brother giving him information, he'd only have a hand his brother had already seen. Or worse, he'd have to ask Hyuuga Neji to help. Asking Hyuuga Hanabi did not bear thinking about.

There was no name anywhere on the folder naturally, but it had excerpts from Uchiha Council minutes only, meaning either the information was from an Uchiha, or the informant did not/could not give him access to what the Hyuuga were doing. He flipped through again, hoping for something. He sighed and threw it closed with an ill-tempered snarl. The action dislodged a Post-It note from the back of the folder. He flipped it over with some trepidation. And then proceeded to crumple it up and light a fire for the sole purpose of getting rid of it.

He stared into the fire; the Post-It long since disappeared in a flare of bluish green flame. He could swear that it was mocking him, like the person who sent it. He could still see the words on the yellow paper, written in boldly neat blue letters.

"Did you have to give her that ring?"

* * *

"Expensive looking ring you have there, sunshine. I think I remember reading about it."

"Wouldn't be surprised, Itachi-san." Itachi was impressed; this was one of the few times within recollection when she'd actually called him by name. She was perched on a fold up chair, watching the scene being set up idly. One hand propped up her chin, the other was curled, thumb twisting a slightly too loose ring around and around her fourth finger.

"Should you really be carting that particular Uchiha heirloom around a movie set?"

"Probably not, but I want to keep it on me." He didn't need to look at her face to know that she didn't particularly want it on her finger, but he peeked anyway, and was only slightly gratified. She didn't _mind _it on her finger.

"Then here." He gave her a small jewelry box. It had taken him a great deal of time, and a great many exasperated looks, to find this. His usual salesclerks had refrained from questioning him, even though they hinted that it'd be easier to find the perfect piece if they had an idea of what she looked like. Itachi wasn't stupid, he knew the second he walked out of the store they'd call their close personal friends in the tabloid business, and his name would be all over them… again. Not what he wanted. That and the name it'd be linked to… it would be like treading on paper thin ice.

"Amazing powers of deduction that you have, I don't need any more Uchihas gifting jewelry at me." The box was held closed within clasped hands, as if curiosity was fighting discretion. She wasn't supposed to be wearing anyone's tokens, and yet she found herself with two.

"I heard Kin complaining and remembered it when I found this. It's nothing really, Sunshine, it just matches. It's not like I'm declaring war on your fiancé." _Well… maybe I am._

"Fine." The box was opened with meticulous care. Her eyes sparkled when they took in the elegantly crafted gold chain. It was delicate enough to accentuate her neck, and still be able to support the weight of a heavy pendant.

"It's _perfect_. You have remarkable skills, Uchiha Itachi." She threw her hair over her shoulder as she clasped it around her neck. He watched with out appearing to as the links slipped beneath her shirt.

It figured she wouldn't actually take the ring off until she had to. She was an odd creature, directing devotion to such unlikely places. At least she hadn't insisted on returning it to him. That would have been rather uncomfortable.

Itachi wondered if Sasuke had read his mail. It would such an interesting twist to the game. It would of course leave Hyuuga Hinata the only one with absolutely no information whatsoever, but as that apparently benefited everybody, including her, she didn't seem too distraught.

"Thank you. I don't know what it's for, because I'm an intelligent woman, and even if I don't believe everything I read, I know enough. You wanted to give this to me, so I'll accept it… under duress." She smiled winningly at him, and a very tiny particle of air caught as he exhaled.

"Think of it as a bonus for keeping Kin entertained before you left. Because Sasori is an idiot and decided to cut your last scene after calling you up here and working you for two days straight. Completely barbaric really. Ill-bred and uncouth."

"Itachi-san…"

"Oh don't worry; I'm completely aware that he's right there."

"Well that and I was going to ask you to stop, I'm fully capable of reading a thesaurus, I don't need one quoted to me."

"Third degree burn, Sunshine."

"You get applause for more than just a brilliant scene. You just sent Uchiha Itachi into shock. I don't think he's ever had a woman give him this much hell." Sasori didn't seem to care that his friend had been, as usual, insulting the stuffing out of him.

"Then they weren't really women. Just girls pretending to be."

Kin had wandered over behind Sasori, sleek evening gown in a dress bag over her shoulder. She had to laugh then, and decided to add her two cents. "I was always under the impression they were gay men in women's bodies."

"Uncle, uncle. Three against one isn't fair."

"Fair is overrated."

* * *

"Please tell me you are kidding with me."

"'Fraid not, Hyuuga-sama. Front's completely totaled." The mechanic looked apologetic.

"But I have to be back in Konoha by tonight. Several people are going to kill me if I'm not. Slowly, painfully, and multiple times." Hinata could not believe it. Sure accidents happened, but this was like divine humor with a sadistic twist. She had to be back tonight, so that she could catch up with friends the next afternoon, and then give the press their chance to blind her and Sasuke on their date to the circus.

"I can give you a lift." Trust Itachi to try to ride to the rescue. She wasn't a damsel in distress, no matter how much he teased her.

"Thanks, but I'd hate to impose."

"Sunshine, a truck backed into your dinky little hybrid. And you don't have time to ask your family for a ride. I insist." He pulled her hand toward his Jaguar, letting her numbly follow. He guided her into the passenger seat with gentlemanly aplomb.

* * *

"This may sound strange… but I'd love to see more of you some time. Filming is over and done with for you, but how about coffee on Friday?" His eyes were on the road, and the setting sun was making them glow blood red.

"Are you serious?" a hand rose as if to turn him toward her and check, before she remembered he was driving.

"More than little, my lady." He moved the hand to a place where it wouldn't hover in the corner of his vision.

She looked at him, with his lips still pressed to the back of her hand. "I'm engaged you know. It'd be rather scandalous if I suddenly started _dating_ with eleven months to the wedding."

"And just who are you engaged _to_?" She blinked, trying rapidly to process that question. On the one hand, he could have been asking if she knew what she was getting herself into. But on the other… Neji had warned her about this man. This brilliant, cunning mastermind, who let his nonchalant demeanor and the assumptions that came with it disguise was he was truly capable of. Sometimes she wished she didn't trust her family so much that she let them keep her in the dark. It was one thing when the Council left her alone… but Neji's silence, Hanabi's excuses that her sources couldn't find anything, it was becoming distressing. Usually she'd at least get information on something, however trivial. But these long silences meant that something involving her was becoming very, very important. One would have thought that after the engagement was announced, they'd have forgotten about it until the wedding. But _something_ to do with her was keeping them very busy.

Hanabi had mentioned on the phone that there'd been changes in the engagement, something new the Council weren't sure how to deal with, and please just live with it a while longer.

Aiko-obasan had told her that a woman always had a choice. Masako-obasan had stirred her coffee and remarked grumpily something about some women having less choice than others and glared at Mashiro-ojisan. He'd snapped back that she did have more choice, and then remembered that company was present and perhaps she should be quiet. Hinata had a feeling she knew who the "she" was. Unfortunately she had no idea what he was talking about anyway.

Itachi was talking to her, and she snapped back into herself to hear him remarking that though snake was a delicacy in certain parts of the world, he much preferred panda.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Ah there you are. I wasn't sure how long it'd take for you to find yourself. Didn't realize you could get so lost in thought over your fiancé." He wondered just how much the girl knew. He debated the pros and cons of baiting her with a little more of that precious information. "So you're saying you don't want to go out for coffee with me?"

"Didn't we already discuss the fact that I am engaged? See the sparkly ring?"

"Only us and the media have to know it's a scandal. Everyone else can pretend that it was strictly business." Hinata had to laugh at his flippant dismissal. She stopped laughing when he very casually continued. "That and it's not even certain who you're engaged to, so..."

"What did you say?" She stiffened and stared at him with disbelieving, wide, grey eyes.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"You said nothing you didn't mean to say." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But did I say something I shouldn't have?" He was toying with her, and they both knew it.

"I suppose it depends on your point of view."

"And what's yours?"

"That you keep driving."

"As you wish, sunshine."

* * *

"So, going to have coffee with me on Friday? We can make it a research session, as you seem rather… uninformed." He was leaning against her doorway looking quite comfortable.

"I'll think about it." She seemed disinclined to go inside while he was standing there, she had a great deal less trust and great deal more interest in Uchiha Itachi now, and she had to stay on her toes.

"I want a yes by the end of tonight, sunshine."

"And if one isn't forthcoming?"

"Well, then I leave, and possibly throw myself off a bridge."

"The highway is closer."

"True, but that's not quite as romantic as blaming you when my horribly grey but still handsome body is found floating in the cold dark waters of the river."

"You do know that if you were found floating, it would mostly likely be because you sank and the bloating of your body would bring it back up to the surface to be found by some poor coast guard. Not appealing in the least."

"I'd find a way to be hauntingly handsome."

"I don't doubt it."

"So are you going to let me go through all that? Or will you condescend to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"It'll be strictly business."

"Naturally. You'll research your business, and I'll make it my business to charm the boots off you." He left before she could come up with an appropriately scathing return.

* * *

So glad you people understand the ring now. I was all excited about using what I did manage to learn in English class... the American version of it anyway. Symbolism and stuff and nonsense, it's all good.

Opening all your minds to the many possibilities of Neji x Ino, am I now? Go me. See, I practice what I preach...Though I don't think I could do it well in animeverse. Part of the joy of going AU. Whee.

* * *

Reviews are luv. I appreciate luv. Three days in between updates. Who else is thrilled? The next chapters may come rather more quicker... impossible as that sounds. I've been... well.. 'inspired' isn't the right term. But I want to write it.


	10. Chapter 10: To Endeavor

It's yet another installment for Descent into Rapture. You can or can not tell me whether it's an exciting one. Every now and then I do so try to make this thing work. Occasionally, some self insertion occurs... manifested in, naturally our prima donna. You'll forgive me of course, it's not my fault... wait yes it is. It's totally my fault for morphing the terminally shy Hyuuga into a man chewing sophisticate. It's what I do in my spare time... try and see how many male egos I can squish... Anyway, certain scenes in this fic are cut and pasted from my wardrobe, life and or both. It makes things interesting for me. Other than my fabulous wardrobe and whatever my imagination give me, I own zip. You get used to it.

Debating changing the rating to M... not because there comes anything explicitly naughty any time soon. I just want you people to be mature about this all. Adult themes and what not... because I expect you people to be adults whilst reading this. Tell me if that's too much to ask.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 10: To Try 

"Hinata… why do you have enough food to feed a small horde of Uzumakis?"

"It'll only be one Uzumaki… unless Gaara has asked you out. In which case I need more strawberries." Hinata said tonelessly. "It's a gift for Ten Ten, who has managed to get Naruto to go out with her. And so I made her a cake… and then I made him a cake. And while I was doing that, Ino called and told me that she'd finally gotten our cousin alone and hadn't clammed up and she's really excited and do I think he'll ask her our and oh god what if he did and… I don't remember the rest. So I made another for her just in case."

"Normal people say congratulations, not bake cakes. What's upset you now?"

"How much aren't you telling me, Firecracker?" Hinata finally looked at her sister.

"Telling you about what?" Hanabi was caught off guard.

"I know I'm the Heiress, so I'm not supposed to know, unless the Council says so. I understand that you do what you think is best. And I trust you. But I want to know how much you aren't telling me. I have so many clues, and I don't know what to do with them. I'm sorry, but this is hurting so much."

"Hinata." Hanabi hugged her sister, even though she was getting batter on her Hermes, even though she should have been the one apologizing. "Forget about the engagement, it's the only thing you can do. This whole thing is a game of power, and everyone involved is either player or pawn. All you can do is hope the pieces fall favorably. Everything is at the hands of the Hyuuga… and yet it's the Uchiha who have all the cards, everything we do is based on what _they_ give us."

"Then that's all I need to know. If it has to do with Sasuke, then it's up to him to tell me… And if he can't, he has his own reasons."

"He's not the only one, Hinata-oneechan." Hanabi didn't let her sister go.

"You mean Itachi-san also has cards?" She laughed bitterly. "Well the prize money never does see who's at the table. I'll wait Hanabi. I've come this far trusting you, so I can go further."

Hanabi didn't question how her sister immediately concluded Uchiha Itachi was the player all Hyuuga did not mention. She knew she'd be telling her sister soon, if the Uchihas decided that the prize was not worth enough to play fair.

"So how did the exam go?" Hinata decided that this was not the proper way sisters should behave after so long without each other's presence.

"What?" Hanabi was obviously not quite on the same page.

"The exam. You know... the one you took some time ago while I was gone."

"Oh... I don't know... we'll see."

* * *

"You left before you had a chance to show off your stones!" Ino had cheerfully claimed Hinata's hand and was admiring the ring at different angles. She seemed to have forgotten that Hinata's hand was attached to the rest of her friend. Not that Hinata minded. She'd missed her friends. However, all she could gather for the afternoon were the girls in the Lounge. 

"So Ino," Hinata fluttered innocently, "where's Neji?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's probably shoved your fiancé into a closet for safe keeping." Flippantly avoiding the trap, Ino turned the tables without even looking up.

"Or wild man sex."

"_Not_ an image I needed, Ten Ten." "Hey! That's my _cousin_ you're talking about."

"So Hinata… about the cake that found its way into my locker…" There was a note of concern in the brunette's voice.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too?" Hinata tried to lighten the mood. She wasn't in the mood to talk about … certain things.

Ten Ten and Ino looked at her suspiciously, but an unspoken agreement decided that they could interrogate Hanabi later.

"So you're going to the circus tonight?" a change of topic.

"Ooh, how quaint. Sasuke can research his family tree." Blade's edge.

"I don't know about that, I'd figure they'd have to go to the zoo for that. The snake house you know." Snapdragon's crack.

"But the trained monkeys…"

"You really shouldn't say such things about the Clans…" a weak attempt at defending her honor.

"… you never know when someone might walk in on you."

"Sasuke!"

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just grabbing a drink before I stock up on bananas for my uncles."

"I'm sure there's a sign in the lobby that says quite clearly 'Do Not Feed the Executives'. Anyway…" Hesitance reared its head. "Um… when- what time should I… expect you?"

"Four thirty-ish I guess. By the way, if we go by car, you can wear whatever the hell you want. If I get my way, we go by motorcycle. Skirts probably not an intelligent choice."

"Oh… I was just going to wear jeans… I- we _are_ going to a circus." Hinata seemed staggered that a male could feel the need to remind her of dress code.

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder before striding out.

Ten Ten and Ino looked at each other in unsure debate. Hinata however, let her head fall to the table, with a muffled, "The real circus is my life."

* * *

Dark blue jeans flared around the heels of the sturdy but stylish black boots. The owner of the boots climbed into the passenger seat of the dark red Eclipse, and a pale hand drew the door closed. Tails of dark hair fluttered as the convertible drove off. 

Could she possibly have looked any more normal? Hair divided into pigtails that curled ever so slightly at the very tips of each lock. A pale blue shirt hugged the curves of her torso, a silver circular mandala reflected muted sunshine. Three quarter length sleeves hid most of her arms; dark blue denim encased slender legs, hiding just how well years of dancing and movement had shaped them. Her hands were loosely resting in lap, black leather turnkey jacket underneath them. Diamonds and a ruby glittered on her left hand, the warm, too warm, colors standing out all the more because of the cool tones she was wearing. All in all, she looked like she should be going to a frat party, not to a piranha like gathering of the press, with a less than enthusiastic fiancé. However they had to be shut up some time.

He himself looked like he should have been attending the same frat party she was. Faded blue jeans, one knee missing, a tee shirt that was a shade too loose to be considered stretched across his chest. If they had been any other two people in the world, they could have met and moved on, they could have fallen in love, they could have had any number of things. But life had thrown them together in this way, and it was life that would determine what happened. Their date today had been carefully leaked to a couple of sources, who in turn leaked it to still more. The circus would be full of lurking media, those who would question, those who would take pictures and sell them, those who would speculate on a relationship that didn't really exist.

The game was a sophisticated and complicated one. The rules were set, but vague; the players were an unknown number of amorphous shadows with no name or many names; the pawns had either resigned themselves to their fate, or they imagined themselves to be among the puppeteers. The game was deadly serious in its play.

* * *

White sparkles of pain danced behind her eyelids. Still, she kept a smile. Which was more than could be said of her fiancé. He had never been one to try to please the press, and he certainly wasn't going to start now. They were supposed to act naturally for the watching eyes, so they did. He kept his self assured stride; she trailed a few inches behind him, a slight falter in her usual elegant glide. The only thing that linked them together was her hand in his, a gold ring glinting in the afternoon sun. And soon after they'd stood and smiled and allowed the photographers their slice of the lie, the cameras left, the interest died, and then they were just two young people, at the circus. Two young people... supposedly in love, supposedly going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Supposedly, life was fair. But they knew better than that.

The heels of her boots kept sinking into the sand and sawdust, just as her heart kept sinking as she kept walking. He wasn't ever going to look back at her; he was just going to keep walking, staring forward; doing his _duty_ as the Uchiha Heir. Trying to win this game, this game that she didn't want to play. She knew it was too much to ask that they tell her what the hell was going on. Knew it was too much to ask that maybe they focus less on the game, and more on the pieces. Knew that it was not her place to ask questions. But that didn't make it less hard to stand in the darkness, and wonder just what would be different if she knew.

A child darted in front of her in pursuit of its mother, tiny Mary Jane shoes working furiously to keep up with the worn out jeans and trainers. She paused to let her pass, and forgot that she was attached to someone. _He_ was still pulling her, ignorant of everything but the meandering path to the big top. She sidestepped the girl, stumbling as two different directions pulled at her. Some how it became harder to focus on keeping her balance. It could have been the shoes, it could have been the sun, it could have been that her hand was in _his_. Whatever the reason, all she knew was that she was falling. A warm body saved that ungraceful descent from becoming a painful collision. She looked up into those dark eyes, and thanked him with a half smile.

He repressed the urge to roll his eyes and tell her to think nothing of it. Instead, he kept going, pulling her toward their destination. Only now… he had a supporting arm around her. And she... decided that she didn't mind in the least.

* * *

How did she allow herself this innocent rapture? Watching the art of motion, an art not unlike one she could perform. Twisting, flying, falling; watching them put such child like wonder in her eyes. Finally, she noticed him staring at her, trying to figure her out. 

"We came here to watch them, didn't we?" She inclined her head toward the main ring, hands toying with the chain around her neck.

"I don't understand you." He wasn't just talking about her fascination with the acrobats.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later." She gasped as a trapeze artist coiled herself into an infinite knot in the air before catching the waiting hands of her partner. She turned back to him. "Ten and a half months to comprehend the mystery that is woman. Well… more than that really. It's not like the engagement and romance are synonymous for us. Though…" her eyes clouded with some thing he couldn't identify. She raised her hands in an expression of resigned helplessness, choosing not to finish the sentence she'd started.

She wouldn't stay in the dark forever, they both knew that. However neither knew when the light would dawn, or who would herald it. Sasuke could have told her, Itachi could have told her, her _family_ could have told her. But no one did. So she'd wait until she couldn't take it any more. And then… maybe she'd ask questions that would lead to answers.

Maybe happiness could be found in this game's twisting values, with all its unknowns and uncertainties. Maybe she could make life work. Maybe it wouldn't be perfect... but in the end... perfection only existed in fairy tales. But there was hope, small seedling that it was, that perhaps, this dark endless drop would leave her in a place of light. But seedlings thrive in the dark, so no one would see it, and no one would stop it, and no one would know who would plant it there.

* * *

You people really need to work on this... The ring, this Uchiha heirloom, this ring of rubies and diamonds on gold. 

I refuse to say anything. Duct tape and padlocks. Suffice to say it doesn't have to be ugly to be unwanted.

Gah. I can't wait till I finish this, so that I may rant at my leisure without fear of ruining the ending.

I think I may be too subtle for some people. Cookie points to people who understand the authoress and her attempts to turn this into some kind of high school English class text, complete with symbolism, controversy and every now and then innuendo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By the by... drop a line if you appreciate my attempt at reformat... I don't know if I like the chapter names... but I kinda do... but I don't know... It's kind of interesting really... considering that the names are very loosely connected to the actual chapter content... this is what I get for staying up late procrastinating homework. Those of you rooting for ItaHina... can keep you hose on, I'll get around to it eventually.

* * *

Not one of my longer chapters, but you know... who cares? 'Not I' said the little black sheep. 'Not I' said the little spotty cat. And 'Not I' said clockwork's medibitch. Reviews are muchly appreciated. Even if the authoress is not very forthcoming with thanks most of the time. 


	11. Chapter 11: To Stay

Cue the self insertion. One of the reason I love Hinata so much is that she's the kind of person I want to be. And one of the downsides to having her in an AU that is parallel to the world I exist in, is that I'm going to fuse elements of myself in to her character. A couple people commented that this Hinata was "bad ass" and that would be my sense of humour asserting itself. I keep saying Hinata is OOC, and in my mind she is, because I modelled some of her traits after myself. I'm a bad person like that. Really, it's mostly that I can identify with Hinata's nindo, so I want her to live up to it. Thus it was entirely too easy for me to stick Hinata in the same situation I found myself in. However there was no dark haired Avenger to resuce _me_. I just fled. It worked very well, even though my roommate laughed at me when she got back.

Anyway, I owneth not yon fabulous bishi. Please direct oohs and ahhs Kishimoto-wards.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 11: To Stay

She loved to dance. Even if it wasn't across a stage, in a fluttery gauze skirt, she still loved the feel of her limbs moving in those delicate graceful positions. Moving to the fast beat of the rock music, and still keeping that alluring elegance, it challenged her formal training to fuse with the music pulsing through her. It was suggestive and sophisticated, and she enjoyed incorporating both ballet and fan dancing into the short motions one usually employed in club dancing. Sasuke was probably lurking in a corner somewhere, as there was no real bar, just "cheap rubbing alcohol added to powdered drink mix". She'd laughed and told him it was just as well, before letting herself get swept into the gyrations of the dancers.

While most males' attentions were focused on those around her, Sasuke watched her from his position against the wall, hair hiding his eyes. He was drinking in the sensual undulations, and his mind wandered unbidden to unfamiliar territory. It certainly brought up _interesting_ possibilities. It was too much to hope that no one else noticed those swaying motions, seductive in their purity. His eyes narrowed as another tried to insinuate himself into her sphere of existence.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey there, girlie. You got some _very_ nice moves." He was obviously more than a little drunk, because what other reason was there for him to be singling her out? She could smell the alcohol on his breath, even as she continued dancing.

"Thanks." The answer was short and curt, and her shoulder was about five degrees below zero. No matter how nice a person she was, some things just could not be stood for. Not only was there blatant suggestion in his voice and demeanor, but that he was drunk was close to insulting. Was it really necessary to annihilate one's wit and sense before trying to accomplish the once delicate art of true seduction?

He however, didn't seem inclined to do any more than dance with her. She carefully kept her body half a foot away anyway. Soon the song ended and another began. Just as she was beginning to relax, and accept that perhaps her paranoia was ungrounded, he said something, and she politely inclined her head, indicating that she couldn't hear him. A hand wound around her waist and pulled her closer, so he was breathing in her ear.

"I asked what you were doing later tonight."

She more than hastily removed herself from his loose hold, answering quickly, ignoring the distaste that shot through her when his hand, accidentally or purposefully brushed against her back pockets.

"I was just going to go home and…"

"Want some company?"

"She has company." A cold, piercing voice cut through the music, but no one paid any mind. It was after all, a club, where the dynamics of its occupants went through a basic cycle. If one was not in the process of taking or being taken, there was rejection. It was just a part of living. The figure shrugged and hastily left. Even in his slightly hazy state, he knew enough not to question this very compelling force.

She heaved a small sigh of relief.

"Sasuke… thank you."

"We're leaving. I want decent drinks."

"Um… sure." She too, was more than happy to leave after that episode.

* * *

They were in an empty Country Club type place. Probably exclusively wealthy Uchiha only, but here she was, in her boot cut jeans and hippy tee shirt. He was behind the bar, poking around for the stronger stuff. Obviously, someone wanted to forget for a while. 

"Want anything?"

"Your logic seems to have shut down for the night. There are only two of us, so someone has to stay dry."

"Your loss."

"I don't usually indulge anyway. It tastes funny."

"Lightweight." Sasuke had to be feeling better, now that he had a shot glass he was obviously up to his normal witticisms.

"Pretty much. Besides, someone has to make sure you get home safely."

"I'm touched that you care."

"Why wouldn't I? After all we're--"

"Engaged." The cold snap was back, and she could feel the temperature drop.

"I was going to say friends, but engaged works too." She wasn't in the mood to cosset his temper. He knocked back another and glared at the room at large. His eye was caught by her hand.

"Where's the ring?"

She checked her hand absently, and then reached into her shirt to pull out a gold chain, the ring threaded through it.

"I didn't want to lose it or tarnish it. And I was afraid it might get lost in the club. Itachi gave me the chain while we were on set."

Sasuke could have laughed. In fact, having consumed enough alcohol, he _did_ laugh. It was a cold laugh that sent goose bumps down her arm.

"Itachi? You don't know who he is, do you?" It annoyed him for some reason, but reason was on hold. He began to move around the bar. "You don't want to find out. You have the answers at your beck and call and you _don't want to find them_. Your cousin… your sister… _Why don't you care?_" The last was nearly spit in her face.

Hinata very carefully maintained her seat on the stool, putting her a little above eye level with her irate fiancé.

"You think I don't care? The great Uchiha Sasuke has finally given the wrong answer." She looked him in the eye, and he could not for the life of him comprehend what it was staring at him through her eyes. "I _trust_ my family, Sasuke. If they wish to withhold information, I have to consider that maybe they _should_. They knew about the engagement. But what would telling me have done? Would it have changed anything? Would I have been any less upset to find out about it _before_ the official announcement? Would I have been thinking clearly enough to have said something?" She saved herself, changing the last word she said from "no". Even if Sasuke was an arrogant idiot who deserved every insult heaped on him… it just didn't feel right within her to suggest that she hated him enough to have spoken against her puppeteers. "I understand that they didn't want me to worry more than I had to. By not telling me, they allowed me to live my normal life as long as I possibly could. I know my family cares about _me_, not just as the Heiress but as Hyuuga Hinata. And sometimes their decisions blur the line between the two."

He pulled her off the barstool. She thought it was so he could look down on her and crackle fury. "Why do you have to be so goddamned pure?" was the only thing he said before he kissed her.

It wasn't a nice kiss, it wasn't gentle or tender. She could taste the alcohol, the frustration, the anger, the resentment. It was a play of power, his will trying to dominate over hers. If he thought he could hurt her like this… he was wrong. She refused to give him that satisfaction, so she remained motionless but pliant in his arms, letting him ravage her mouth, detached but aware. Even so, she could feel her heart racing just a little quicker than before. Surely that could be blamed on the fact that it wasn't everyday she was kissed like there was no tomorrow.

His lips were firm, plucking at hers, tugging at her senses, demanding... demanding what, she didn't know.

He held her like the tempestuous thoughts were tangible raging winds, he pulled her to him like the maelstrom would tear them apart. He crushed her against him, not like he felt she would push him away, but like he was afraid he would let go.

The alcohol wasn't the only thing leaving a burning sensation in her mouth. She didn't understand why he was so desperately holding her. Even if... even if she didn't... thinking was far too much trouble. There were too many questions. Too many possible answers. So she closed her eyes and let him strip her of a little more illusion.

Why wouldn't she acknowledge him, dammit?

What was he trying to prove?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thankfully and unfortunately there were no witnesses; no press, no family, to question what should have been a display of affection. He was invading her senses; and it was an invasion, one she wasn't sure she should be allowing. There was something appealing in the raw emotion, it was bruising, harsh, intense, penetrating. But she had recognized that it wasn't a true kiss, so she didn't acknowledge it as one. So she didn't slap him, didn't kiss him back, didn't discourage him, didn't encourage him. She had simply allowed it. In the end... the war was a draw. 

Finally he pulled away.

"Next time, I'll break you, Hyuuga Hinata." There was some indefinable problem with her lack of response. It was like she tolerated that assault because she was the better person; like she was stronger than he was despite how little she really let her self have. He needed a reaction now, after that almost desperate attempt, needed to see her crack; to see her hate him, or to see her begging him for more, he didn't know.

"Next time? Next time goes by my rules, Uchiha Sasuke." There was a predatory gleam in his eyes that was becoming far too comfortable for her. He wanted to see her fall, that much was certain. Him and Itachi, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. The real question was _where_ these wanted her to fall, where this descent would take her. Into pain, into hate, into ruin… or maybe somewhere else. She was afraid of this plunge, because she was afraid of what could happen. Afraid she'd be left on her knees, a broken woman… or broken in, just another piece on the board doing what the players wished her to do, not because she chose to, but because they would take away the choice that should inherently be hers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, now the question is... do you trust your fiancée with your car? Because you, my dear, are more than a little inebriated, and therefore in no condition to be driving home." _Why else would you have..._

"And if I don't want my car anywhere but the Uchiha garage?" _Why do you still..._

"Then I'd drive you back, and then walk home, catch a taxi, or sleep over."

"You wouldn't call your family?"

"Not at this hour. If you were indisposed in the morning, then I'd call them then. But not now. Besides, I really don't think it does anybody any damage to circulate the idea that the affianced aren't waiting till marriage. It's not like that's practiced any more." _ Please don't ask that of me..._

"But you want to." _ It will wait... She can wait..._

"I think so. The Clan-Heir system isn't _that_ important to me that I feel the need to propagate it as soon as able. You're not answering the question though. It's your car. What do you want to do? I'm not letting you drive it, and I do not plan on sleeping on the floor of a public place, no matter how exclusive. It may be more sterile and clean than my sheets… but I refuse to spend the night." She recovered the rest of her usual demeanor, refusing to think about what had just happened. Not now... Not in the face of so much doubt.

"You know the way to your own house from here, I assume." He had to convince himself that he had meant nothing, expected nothing, and got it. Anything else was yet another road to ruin.

"Yeah… wait." Hinata looked at him and repressed a snicker. "I do have a couch that's one size fits most." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You trust me enough not to ravish you while you lie vulnerable and helpless on my couch?" There was perhaps, a note of gratuity; that he trusted her, that he didn't hate her so much that he wouldn't acknowledge necessity. Though... it wasn't exactly necessity.

"You're not Sakura." There too, was a note of thanks.

"And the gods heave a sigh in relief."

"Though I don't know that I'd mind if you did." He finally realized that the teasing was perhaps a little more than that.

"Now I _know_ you're not fit to be driving." She blushed all the same. The pink intensified as yet again that night, alcohol wafted past her ear. She could almost feel his breath clinging to her skin, and it was doing twisty things to her insides. Only this time... those writhing feelings weren't unsavory, were if anything... pleasant. That should have set off the warning bells... but she was too distracted to notice.

"And what was that about me being helpless and vulnerable?" His words may have been only slightly slurred, and he may have had enough for him to throw discretion and diplomacy to the wind, but even in this blurry state, there was something gratifyingly _right_ about holding her close, resting his head against hers, whispering suggestive whims to a gradually glowing divinity.

How come this felt more intimate, more indecent? Why was this trading of mockery more arousing than that devastatingly hedonic kiss? Was it because those lips that had been empty were full of shadowy promise? Hands that clung to her were now heavy against her sides. Eyes that had sparkled anger clouded with suggestion. Did the certainty of real feelings, however superficial, really mean so much? Why was this so different? What was making it feel so... What did that mean to her… what did it mean for her?

* * *

Review Responses: 

juliagulia1017: Giirl... you did you homework... more power to you. All that symbolism you mentioned it in there. I was like.. yay! marugame uchiwa colors with significance. Really the ring was an attempt at incorporating the Uchiha clan device into something tangible. The fact that it's a ring is supposed to signify that Hinata belongs to the Uchiha. Not any one man, but the entire clan. More to come at a later date.

Thank yous to everyone else who reviewed in this short time gap.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Life's not truly complete till a story gets flamed. Only one, my first, and it wasn't Descent into Rapture, but Pervasive. A less than noble anon reviewer. Not so much upset, as annoyed really. No one should take my writing that seriously. This is fanfiction, and I try to write in a humourous if perhaps cynical way. And it annoys me that I was accused of being close minded, a sheep, assuming and shallow and it most certainly pisses me off when I was accused of being hateful, immature and incapable of research. I would prefer to believe the people who actually know me, and continue thinking that I am an informed adult, with perhaps a slight edge to my humour. What was rather upsetting was that someone could want to use the term 'American' as a derogatory term. I understand that America is not in every one's good graces, really I do. I was born American, and I do live here (though I will admit that I would rather not under our current government), but I wasn't raised here. However to use one's nationality as an insult, that is in my opinion being truly close minded, immature and hateful.

I don't appreciate people mistaking my nationality, I don't like being called a 'chink', and much as I complain about the state of things in this country, I don't believe that a person can be _faulted_ for growing up in a country that is different from one's own. And to make myself perfectly clear, I will state that the current regime for America's meddling in foreign affairs pisses me off. I am more than a little liberal, and I find no reason for any one to be offended by my stating my political views. What I believe in should not affect whether or not you enjoy my writing.

I make fun of characters. That is how I write. I don't expect it to be taken seriously. I'm glad that it was only one though. Because there's only so much my patience will allow for. If I get too many, I will have to consider disallowing anonymous reviews. What really galls me was that it was written in response, not to the actually fic itself, but the disclaimer. As if I were truly that ignorant, or provincial.

Forgive me for the long rant. But some things just royally tick me off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I'm just sticking all my grief in this, aren't I? First the scene in the club, and now this ridiculous diatribe, over something so insignificant. The authoress needs to learn to keep her life seperate from her fiction. The authoress will undoubtedly fail miserably, but she can try. I don't know what people will think about this chapter. So far everyone who has reviewed this fic as been very encouraging, so I'm going to hope that you will all continue to be mature enough to know what is appropriate to include in a review. I also would like some feedback on the new structure type thing I've done with Descent into Rapture, namely what you all think of the way I've titled all the old chapters. If you managed to put up with my whinging this long, more power to you, I appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12: To Live

My name is clockwork, and I'm addicted to fanfiction. The sad thing is that I own very little... starving college student complex you know. I'm sure the rest of the world is very glad that I don't own Naruto or anything/anyone affiliated with it... much to my dismay. Kakashi would so be my manbitch. And Itachi... it's not cradle robbing in the Naruto II verse... though where I am in the anime... it's only a year's difference... : ahem : there is a reason it's for the greater good that I do not own Naruto... really.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 12: To Live

"You have a tiny apartment."

"Well it's not like I've got kids and a dog." She felt the implication within the silence. "Not happening any time in the near future, either. Besides, that's what the inheritance is for. When I succumb and continue their stupid vicious cycle. Till then, I live my own life, on my own standing. It gives me greater appreciation for the weight of my decisions." She shrugged, and went into the hallway hidden behind the folding screen. She came back out bearing a large pile of textiles.

"Blankets, pillow, extra large t-shirt (standard Konoha Club issue), towel." She dumped the shapeless lump on her couch. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left. My room being across from it. If you need me, knock." She vanished again, presumably to go to bed.

He was proven wrong when ten minutes later she appeared in her pajamas and went into her kitchenette. She set a glass of water and a couple of capsules on the coffee table adjacent to his couch. He glanced up at her, sardonic question apparent in the arch of his eyebrow.

"I'm aware you didn't have enough to wake up in pain, but that's just in case."

He took in the overlarge cotton t-shirt, black with white words, cheerfully proclaiming 'prepare to bow before my invincible irony + sarcasm', and the pale purple plaid pajama bottoms covering her legs, more shapeless cotton disguising the supple body of the heiress. He could discern an unnatural wrinkle in her shirt, a glint of gold chain against lily white collarbone told him she slept with both Uchiha favors close to heart.

"You see why I didn't give you pajama pants?" Again she misinterpreted the assimilating look he was giving her body. Sometimes, she could be far too innocent. It was just as well. Otherwise there'd be too many questions.

"You think I wouldn't look good in purple plaid?" Sarcasm was much safer ground.

"Well, the only spares I have at the moment are either covered in penguins or balls of yarn. I'm not very fond of sweats, so I don't have any to lend you. Either way, don't answer the door. I can't imagine what the landlady would think if the Uchiha heir were found in my apartment, jeans or bescarfed penguins. Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you some time later in the morning."

* * *

Her sofa smelled vaguely of dye and vanilla. Her shirt was comfortably crisp, probably came out of the dryer recently. It too held a whiff of a memory of a vanilla. It was pleasantly loose, excellent sleepwear for anyone, probably so that one could identify Club members even when they weren't conscious. Yet again his mind wandered into the realm of imagination. Taking that glimpse of skin the neck of the shirt had revealed, and running away with it. After all, she wore a leotard to training almost every day. And she was, admittedly a beautiful woman. And he was, admittedly a little intoxicated. It really wasn't that hard to see the path his thoughts were taking. So he wasn't his brother, so he'd never had a single serious relationship… hell the closest he'd come to a relationship was what his fanclub thought they had with him. Itachi probably had a girl every night, and maybe two on weekends. Who cared. 

Hinata though… Hinata lived a fairly normal life for a girl in her position. Little as he had cared at the time, he too had been groomed to take over a large portion of the business world. Which had included keeping up with current affairs, trivial or important. So he'd read the prying reports the media made about the seventeen year old heiress. It was, all in all, a normal, casual steady relationship… even if the Aburame had been in college at the same time she was taking electives her private tutors couldn't give her; and therefore about three years older than she was. The media had been hard pressed to embroider the clean break. The couple had been very good about that, probably had Hyuuga help. He had said that they were both too young to stay together forever and they both had a future that did not include the other, she had agreed and laughingly gestured to the eager press, reminding them that they too were part of the reason it was so very difficult to date a dignity. As far as he knew, they had never seen each other again. Entomology not being a particularly productive effort in a city, it was more than likely that after he had graduated, he had left for tropical climes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Why _was_ he contemplating _her_ lovelife? Wasn't it enough that right now, all it consisted of was an arrangement and two possible candidates. It was only a month or so since the announcement, but there was a sense of timelessness for him. Surely he wasn't trying to analyze her past relationship to make things work between them on _that_ level. As if the marriage would be anything more than a continuation of the Clans. The interest could be blamed on the fact that there was competition. Not that stupid kiss coming back to haunt him, not that tingling of pleasure when he held her, not that pang of anger when someone else who had no chance touched her. No. He was going to win at least this.

Of all people... His own brother. The gods of fortune must be having the time of their lives. A rigged set of dice lots of wine, and mortal pawns. What could be better? And yet... Sasuke wasn't concerned just yet. He knew Hinata had been working with his brother. And he knew Itachi had been making small moves, unnoticed by most. The chain around her neck was one of them. But she was not a woman in love. Not yet. He didn't believe she could fall in love with Itachi. He was far too free with his affection, it would be hard to convince an innocent of sincerity. One of the many advantages Hinata created with her refusal to pry was that she wouldn't know what was truth until she broke and asked her own family. A lot could be accomplished before then.

Discretion, tolerance, purity... it was a soothing balm against the barrage of harsh reality, superficial lies, distasteful debauchery. If he wasn't going to be able win her, at least he could make sure Itachi lost her.

* * *

He fell asleep at some point, because the next thing he was aware of was a tea kettle being hastily shut up. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were there." Sleep had taken away much of the apprehension that had come crashing back to her after the light had dimmed. Sleep lulled worry into a soft murmur that could be ignored till morning, and by then, it would leave.

He peered over the couch, eyes only slightly glazed. "That much is obvious."

She only turned a little pink, glancing down at what she was wearing… or wasn't as the case was. Not that she was in any way exposed. Wet hair was pinned up; several brightly colored bobby pins were visible against the black. It was dripping into the collar of her white terrycloth bathrobe. Fluffy white slippers kept the cold of the linoleum away from sensitive soles.

"On the plus side, the bathroom is free, and I have tea. Would you like a waffle?"

"Two, and I'll get off your couch."

"I'll let you pick the tea leaves, and insist that you at least shower."

"If you wanted me naked _that_ badly…"

"Hey, how many other girls can say they've had their hands all over your bare back? No, thank you, Uchiha, just get off my sofa and get cleaned up."

"Fine. Green tea, if you have it."

"What do you take me for? Some kind of gaijin? I have half a catty of tea leaves left."

* * *

"Excellent timing. Your waffles are ready. I don't have a real dining table, so the kitchen counter or the couch is fine." She'd put on actual clothes, a grey pleated skirt and a cream colored blouse. Her hair remained in its pins, but the professional air was ruined by the slippers on her feet. 

A few minutes after he sat down on the couch, the waffle iron demanded that someone open it. She joined him then, bearing her crockery and cutlery in one hand, and a gently steaming teapot in the other.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I was brought up with manners."

"Ah… to be used at your discretion?"

An eye twitched, but he took the plate from her, and set it down, letting her maneuver the teapot and teacups easier.

"Ittadakimasu."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So what did you think?"

"Of what?" He had an idea, but even in the morning toying with her was natural.

"The tea of course. I go to this quaint little shop near the Liu's weapon replica store. The family is so kind to me. They get their tea imported from _their_ family who grow it in the mountains. It's such a unique flavor, I'd love to know what they grow it in."

She had been talking about tea? Wouldn't most girls have shown off their cooking skills? Even if they did have a waffle iron and powdered mix in the pantry…

"It's got an interesting edge to it." He sipped more of the gently pungent concoction. The leaves stained the water a slightly more jade green than most tea leaves did.

"Too strong for you?" There was a challenging lilt to her voice.

"I've had stronger. I appreciate intense flavor."

So there was a look in his eyes that suggested innuendo, but that could be ignored in favor of excellent tea.

* * *

"He spent the night at your apartment?" 

"News certainly does travel fast. Yes, he did. I couldn't very well let him drive last night." Hinata shrugged and turned a page as she stared at some point within the libarary's stacks, two rooms over and several librarians across. She was keeping her sister company in the library, waiting for a possible no-show of a tutee.

"That couch may be forever tainted."

"Hey, you're my baby sister. You aren't supposed to be implying anything here."

"As your little sister, I'm entitled first and foremost to make your life miserable whenever I so choose. If that means implying things that are best not thought about, fine."

"I'm going to ignore you, and focus on the fascinating topic of…" she glanced at the book cover and paled.

"Was wondering when you would notice." Hanabi held up the book Hinata _had_ been reading. "Tsk tsk, what… interesting reading material, sister dear. Surely you don't plan on _using_ this newfound knowledge any time in the near future."

"Shut up, Hanabi."

"Seriously… you really are out of it. How do you _not_ notice you are reading…"

"One more word and I'm telling Neji that Gaara was looking at you like you were a bowl of o-shiruko."

Hanabi silenced.

"Well, that worked." Hinata picked up one of Hanabi's math books. "Hey, I remember doing this. No real application though."

"So nothing happened last night?" Hanabi still looked like she was grinding ball bearings between her teeth.

"No Hanabi. Nothing happened. There was some talking. He did piss me off though. Partly him refusing to believe me when I say that the engagement is not the sole purpose for my existence. Mostly him accusing me of not caring about my future."

"Where the hell did he get a dumb idea like that?"

Hinata smiled a tad regretfully. "Not so dumb, firecracker. He asked me why I don't bother finding out more than what the Council tells me."

"Oh." Hanabi was again at a loss for words. She had promised herself that she'd tell her sister at some point. But that point was invisible and undefined. And really… would telling her Hinata that it was up to her own self to choose one of the two to marry her be of any use at all? Hinata would not make that choice on her own. If she _knew_, the bias she had would disappear, meaning that she'd try _not_ to favor one or the other. Which was self defeating in this case. Hanabi wondered if either Uchiha were aware of this. Probably not, as they didn't have a scratch on her when it came to Hinata.

"Hinata… if I told you that this was one of those choices that you make better when you don't know the rules, would that be enough?"

"A choice?" Hinata looked at her sister with slightly hollow eyes. "They're giving me a choice now… how ironic. Alright… there's another piece to the puzzle. The more I know, the more I get so confused with everything. You're probably right; this would be easier if I knew less." Hinata pressed her face into her hands. Hanabi patted her shoulder in an attempt at sympathy. Really, that was Hinata's department.

"Sometimes life just really sucks, neesan. You learn to live with it. Just consider that you do a better job than most."

* * *

Review responses: 

**Lightbringer88**: gets a bucket of confetti and a carp for being an excellent critic. Of words and writers. Yes the self-insertion gets a little extreme, and the characters more than a little OOC, it's one of my faults. In this setting, I have all these things that I want to happen... and so using the Silver Slippers and my mad mad tea party, I make them happen. I guess in my mind, they're still the same people, but having them grow up in an alternate universe would affect how much they act like the animeverse counterparts. The problem is that I've only ever seen the anime, and some of the minor characters get so little screen time, or the screen time they do get is the same thing over and over (read: Ino... bodily attacking Sasuke/ clawing Sakura. Hanabi: kicking ass and going back to her room... not even. God knows what she does when she's not training. For all we know she breeds chickens.) so I... improvised. As for Sakura... I needed a scapegoat/effigy. Some one had to be loud and obnoxious... Naruto can only be loud some of the time, because I went and paired him off with one of my favorite characters.

I kind of wanted to share the limelight... except that that doesn't really happen a whole lot... I don't play other people well, so when I come up with a conversation in my head, it's still me. I have yet to be able to manipulate words well enough to write with that much -:insert word I'm looking for here:- finesse?. Which is why I stick to fanfiction... because there are writers who can't even come up with a decent conversation. They'll (hopefully) get that with experience. And while they work on that, I feel better about myself. And try to live up to my designation as Leareth's mini-me.

**juliagulia1017, mI.Shoe, kenshinlover2002, Lems, Nanthakon DDR**: get streamers for being faithful reviews... Lassie-like faith really. So glad you enjoy the creative messed my head gets me into. It all comes of staring into space and wishing my life were a movie friendly metropolitan fairy tale. With a maraschino cherry on top.

I'm so glad no one complained about the ending of last chapter. I was trying to work human defense mechanisms into it. Comes from watching Firefly/ Serenity (I heart it). Simon is tooooo kyute. Anyway, that piece of mind River lacks, the bit allowing one to push unwanted emotions away from awareness, that bit is making a cameo. Please direct oohs and ahhs toward it.

* * *

Only just remembered that a catty is mostly used in South East Asia… so it's not used in Japan… but I know how it works. Which is more than can be said for most people here. Hong Kong pride, yo. Even if I'm not actually from Hong Kong… 

British mockery of Hong Kong pride, yo. ;D

Second to last line was stolen from some Buffy episode, I think it's Once More With Feeling. Anya is kind of trying to be nice to Giles. But as she isn't the guru on being nice, it looks like she's trying to squish a bug.

If this isn't up to some unknown standard that I adopt (subject to change without notice, noise or noveau art) it's because it's a filler. I'm going have to have a lot of those in between things dramatica and already written... because if I could peck out a novel with just an idea... I wouldn't be in a dorm room with my roommate napping above me, posting a chapter and writing up authoress notes the morning after a fucking awesome celtic rock concert. w00tness.

Yes, I'm aware the wiki says that Gaara's favorite foods are gizzard and salted tongue… but you know… I'm going to cheat, and use the fact that I have Gaara as Naruto's adopted brother and have their favorite desserts be red bean soup… which I also happen to like. Go me. Reviews will get you Hanabi x Gaara cut outs.


	13. Chapter 13: To Feel

Oh no! It's Chapter 13! I wonder who the unlucky person will be... wait no... _I_ don't. You do.

I own not a thing... Which is probably for the best... pity.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 13: To Feel 

"I'm going to assume that even though you spent the night at my cousin's apartment, you still don't like her."

"I never disliked her. I'm just not thrilled with the arrangement as it stands."

"True words, but you have many reasons for that. Not the least of which being—"

"Shut up, Hyuuga. I don't need to hear it from another one of you."

"Really."

"Don't you have a blonde to be romancing?"

"I do a better job of it than you do."

"Or so you'd like to think."

"Don't kid yourself Uchiha."

"Let's go, Hyuuga. I'd like to kick your ass and move on sometime today."

* * *

"So how is filming going?" 

So she wanted to ignore the problem. It seemed to suit everyone's plan, including his, so he allowed it. For the present.

"Not the same without you. Kin has taken to beating pretty much anyone who will play with her at cards. I do believe you've created a monster."

"Another thing I can add to my resume then."

"I'm sure it's an impressive collection of feats."

"Naturally."

"So… I'm, for all intents and purposes, a stranger to you. Tell me some about yourself. What kind of life you lead, what you do in your spare time, what movies you like."

"Me? I'm not that interesting of a person. I'm just the Hyuuga Heiress. I adore my family… most of them. You know I work at the Konoha Club. The Konoha Club is my job, my spare time, my social circle and enough drama that I don't need movies." They were waiting for their coffee to arrive, making small talk. As if they were normal people. Politely thanking the high schooler who brought them their beverages. As if… she weren't much different than this boy, who probably had a baseball card collection, a couple of air plane models and a cat.

"And what about you? Shame I'm not in the press. This could be a once in a life time chance to interview _the_ Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm not that interesting either."

"Don't believe you. Pass the cream." He watched her carefully pour a small amount of cream into her cup, absently sticking her knuckle into her mouth when a drop spilled on to it.

"Glad you think I'm fascinating."

"Didn't say that. Do your hallucinations really help you in your path to success?"

"Every now and then, it becomes unclear who said what wasn't heard."

"Hallucinations, delusions and now unorganized thinking and speech. Those symptoms ring a bell with you?"

"Ouch, the rose has sharper thorns than usual today."

"Sorry. I'm just… in an unusually depressed state." Duller than normal grey eyes stared off into the space behind him. Looking at them was like looking at the reflection of wet pavement. Maybe he shouldn't wait for her.

"You're not going to question me about what I let slip?" The suspense, however soft, was like an itch. Itachi was slightly worried. She hadn't gone and researched too much, had she?

"It's your business what you tell me. There must be a reason the Clans have decided to keep me in the dark. The Council is not a group of monkeys with typewriters. Despite what Hanabi thinks of them, there are reasons they have the power they hold. I trust them to use it wisely. Why don't people understand this?" She stirred her cup idly; no longer in the mood for the comforting warmth is was trying to offer.

"But then… why did you agree to coffee with me?" Itachi was genuinely confused. She wished she had a camera.

"Maybe I thought you'd be good company. Going to prove me wrong?"

"So you're not going to ask me any questions?"

"Maybe one. Just who are you?"

"Not what I want, not what game is being played with you, not how much I know? You want the one thing I don't know if I can give you at this point in the game."

"Then don't." She placed the rim of the spoon in between her lips, indifferently, eyes almost sleepily fixated on some point over his shoulder.

"What?" The childlike picture she presented and the simplistic statement threw him off.

"If you don't want to tell me, don't tell me. It's that easy."

Part of him wanted her to question him, to find out who he was. To know that she wanted to know. It meant telling things that would be revealed anyway. To have her ask him. It meant that she was ready to consider him seriously. However, perhaps it was better that she trust him.

"I'm a lot of things, Sunshine. Stick around long enough, and maybe you'll find out."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And if I don't?" She stared into her cup like it would tell her not to cry, not to worry, not to be afraid. This life… sometimes she wished it wasn't hers. Sometimes she wished someone else had to carry the weight of this name. She tried so hard… but when was enough?

"Well who knows what you'd be missing." Her armor was cracking; whatever it was she was thinking about was slowly breaking her.

"You're not being very good company."

"I'm not used to playing someone else's company. Usually they want to be mine."

"And yet you're not leaving."

"I didn't say I objected. You look like you need to be reminded that you're not alone."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Sunshine."

"I don't feel like sunshine. I think I may just go back to my apartment and mope for a while." She took one last sip, gave him one last half hearted smile, and stood.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'll be seeing you around then, Itachi." She waved as she walked out into street, dissolving into the crowd, just another woman, in a sea of people.

"Count on it… Hyuuga Hinata." _Sooner than you think… sooner than you think._

He sat in the small booth, just staring at the wisps of steam rising from the refill he hadn't asked for. And when he stopped seeing them, he cursed softly to himself, and made a note to contact Kisame soon. Very soon.

* * *

"So she still doesn't know?" 

"No. Because the Council has not seen fit to tell her." Hanabi bit out.

"She should find these things out herself. We're not going to lead her by the hand all her life."

"Why would you, you have all those _strings_ attached to her. Every now and then I wish you people were worth that unquestioning trust you take advantage of all the time." She really _would_ have liked to drive the painful but stylish stiletto heels she was wearing through this drone's foot, but no one treated Chinese Laundry with that much disrespect.

"So neither you nor Neji will tell her."

"Heaven forbid we mess with what the Council decides."

"Someone will introduce them at the next function then."

"Wonderful… I can't wait."

* * *

-:-:- Insert In the Middle of Falling: Desserts here, for maybe a little more information and a lot more GaaHana -:-:-

* * *

"So, now that you two have successfully beaten the living daylights out of each other... Uchiha, get out of my way, I'm going to kill my cousin. The cousin who is a smug, supercilious bastard who doesn't tell me anything because watching me tempest is the only kick he gets out of life." 

Hyuuga Hanabi stood in the doorway, smoldering grey eyes taking in the two slightly battered men. She was still in her smooth grey dress jacket and skirt, black pumps still on her feet. However hampering her clothes might have been, there was little doubt that she could and would pound her target to death with a briefcase if she had to.

"Twenty six hours, Hanabi, you're losing your touch." Neji was not in the least ruffled by his irate cousin's threats. "Just because you're Elite now, doesn't mean you can beat me."

"The mood I'm in, _Vortex_," Hanabi emphasized the hated Club name, "I think I could quite easily break every bone in your body and shove you into a carry-on. A Prada no less." Hanabi ignored Sasuke, in favor of ranting to her cousin all the woes in her life. "Do you know what they're going to do? _Do _you? They're going to formally introduce them at the next event. And _they're_ having _coffee _right now. They're going to tell her, and they're going to expect her to make that choice and..." Hanabi deflated a teensy bit. "And I don't think I'm supposed to know that when she said she was meeting a coworker for coffee, she meant Uchiha Itachi. But I do, and she is and what the hell are you staring at?"

"She what?" Uchiha Sasuke's voice was flat, emotionless, but there was a hardness audible in it.

Hanabi wheeled on him, and articulated very, very clearly. "Uchiha. Itachi. Asked. Her. To. Have. Coffee. With. Him. And. She. Said. Yes. Sometimes manners are useful in courting a woman, Uchiha. Especially those that need to be _won_." Ash grey eyes softened as they half closed in imperious scrutiny. "No one knows how well you're doing but you, because _she_ won't make that decision till much later." Hanabi turned to leave, having finished haranguing her victims.

"Hopefully the next time I have to see you will be two weeks from now. At the Hyuuga Cancer Charity Auction. Maybe you'll find some decency real cheap."

Hanabi was, she reflected to herself as she strode through the quiet halls of the Club, going to die from many many things, and the Fates were currently arguing as to what. Stress, disease, annoyed family, annoyed acquaintances, annoyed law enforcement officers upholding those annoying little laws that forbade homicide, bodily harm, cruel and unusual treatment, and other fun stuff. Life just really wasn't fair in her opinion.

* * *

They had coffee. As in they had been sitting in a fucking cafe, chatting over fucking label mugs, discussing their fucking lives. This wasn't jealousy, this wasn't possessiveness, this wasn't longing, this was war. And Sasuke had every intention of winning. Winning his legacy, his place, his... everything. The alternative was losing, losing his status, his hard work, and the part of his mind that had been fine with marrying Hyuuga Hinata. 

He was competitive, that was all, he _wasn't _pissed that it was Itachi, the smooth playboy who could charm breezy bimbos and steely spinsters alike, that it was his brother stepping in and throwing his life to the four winds. He wasn't nervous that maybe he wouldn't win the one contest that would decide the rest of his life.

He hadn't been moved by the simplicity of this woman trapped within her tenuously complicated nexus. Hadn't been affected by childlike ideals in a woman's mind. Hadn't been stirred by the innocent temptation. Whatever he was feeling was the result of stress, and possibly a few too many blows to the head.

* * *

Shot down, poor baby. Oh well... I changed my mind... it can wait... muahaha... evilty at its best! 

Read, review, and for starlight's sake don't give me two letters. Two letters is not a review, that's a reaction, and is in no way helpful. Suggestions are nice, but most involve changing the plot, so I don't do anything with them. But all of you clamoring for ItaHina will eventually get some... small dose... in the aforementioned function... won't _that _be exciting?


	14. Chapter 14: To Reveal

Who thinks clockwork needs a beta? Raise your hands and drop a line… well, ok, you can put your hands down when you drop a line, but all the same. The authoress is considering finding herself a beta, and needs to decide if she actually will use it.

Disclaimer: same ol' same ol', don't own it, or anything affiliated with it. Cause you know, if I did, I'd'a at least be consistent, but I'm not very good at writing as other people... it tends to not work so well most of the time.

Descent into Rapture Chapter 14: To Reveal

"The Hyuuga Charity Auction? They want _us_ to donate some items for bid? You're serious?" Ten Ten stared at her friends in disbelief.

"When you say 'they'… you do mean the two of us, right?" Hanabi asked impassively.

"Oh… well… that will be embarrassing. Why do you want me to do it if no one is going to bid?" Ten Ten shrank a little.

"You don't know that no one will. Part of this is exposing the wealthy to things outside their comfort zone. Surely your family's stuff will bring out the collector in a couple of them."

"And how will I know you didn't just hire someone to bid?"

"You won't."

"Right… Can we change the subject now?"

"Certainly. Hanabi is Elite now." Hinata remarked offhandedly, watching her sister beneath lowered eyelashes.

"Who'd you bribe?"

"Hey! I passed the exam with flying colors. Iruka-sensei apologized for making me wait so long before he allowed me to take the test. He said I should have been Elite about a year ago, but because of when the test was held it wasn't advisable for a teenager to participate. Well, still a teenager, but more than skilled enough."

"So all you Hyuuga are Elite now." There was a hint of a snarl in the new voice.

"Washroom's around the corner, Haruno." There was more than a hint of a snarl in Hanabi's.

"Look brat, just because I'm not Elite doesn't mean—"

"Ladies! Do we have a problem?" Another voice resounded in the sparsely populated Elite Lounge. "One that _can't_ be settled with fists?" The Legendary Blue Diamond, Ten Ten's mentor, idol, and figure head of the Konoha Club, Tsunade strode into the room, glaring daggers at everyone impartially.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura and Hanabi had the grace to look somewhat abashed. It didn't last long, but the gesture was appreciated.

"Well?"

"It was nothing, Tsunade-sama." Hanabi replied, slight inflection on the word 'nothing'. Tsunade wasn't sure if it was because Hanabi was pretending nothing happened, or because she really didn't think Sakura was worth the trouble. So she went the safe route and kept glaring.

"You're all adults, so act like it, will you? You give me a headache with your teenage drama." Tsunade sighed and left one last glare for the room, continuing her interrupted patrol of the halls.

"So why _have_ you felt the need to grace us with your presence Sakura?" Ten Ten asked, trying to cut out the staring match.

"I was looking for someone. And they're not here."

"So leave."

"Hanabi. Not in the mood." Hinata reined her sister in.

"One week to get the dress made, have you gained or lost a drastic amount of weight, no, good, I have free time to do whatever I want."

Sakura sighed in exasperation and annoyance and left. Clans brought out the worst in her. She didn't need to deal with it today. She'd have to find some other time to question the Hyuuga that wasn't so annoying.

"You have how long till the auction?" Ino cocked her head.

"A full three days. The wall swords look very authentic, Dad was very proud of himself."

"Has Hanabi taken your measurements, or did you escape and find your own dress?"

"I have a really nice green one, wasn't aware I had to check with Hanabi." Ten Ten shrugged.

"Oh dear." Ino deadpanned. "You were obviously sick that day. Don't you know that anything and everything fashion has to go through Hanabi? Comes from having to play nice with socialites."

* * *

"You want to sell your Jag? Uchiha…" Hoshigake Kisame had a headache. They seemed to be chronic whenever the Uchiha was involved. Sasori could and would testify to that.

"Well why not?" Uchiha Itachi did not look at all perturbed. "At this rate, it may as well be limos, taxis or feet."

"It hasn't been that long. You may be reacting a little too soon, and a little too panicked."

"Uchiha Itachi is never panicked."

"I just think you're being unnecessarily dramatic."

"I'm an actor. Drama is what I do for a living."

"You're being difficult now. More so than usual."

"Che." Itachi stood to leave the restaurant. "Two days till the Auction."

"I expect to hear what happens in three. After all, you _are_ sticking me with the tab."

* * *

"Hanabi… I can feel it. What's going to happen tonight?"

"I… I know what they're going to do tonight… But I don't know if I… I don't." Hanabi turned uncertain and anguished eyes to her sister. Hinata was reminded of a time long ago, before Hanabi had forsaken childhood for becoming a protector of the princess.

"Hush, Firecracker." She pulled her little sister into an embrace, like they were little again. Like a time when Hinata could still protect her sister from reality, not the other way around. "I'll find out soon enough won't I? It can't be as bad as the engagement."

_Oh I don't know about that, neesan._

"We'll see. Now wait till you see the dress I've got for you. Even if Uchiha Sasuke is going to be there, he won't mind if we forget the ring tonight. It doesn't go with the blue silk. Aiko-obasan and I were debating this delicious pale pink, with rosebuds, but then we remembered that you're engaged, so the portrayal of innocence was out." Hinata listened to her sister chatter. Hanabi wasn't a slave to fashion in the classic sense. If anything, it was the other way around. Hanabi had an appreciation for beauty, and she knew how to draw it out. Making things beautiful was like therapy for Hanabi, it made her feel useful. Hinata had given up on convincing her sister that she was already useful and brilliant and wonderful.

"I'm sure it's lovely Hanabi. You always make me come out shining."

* * *

"Good evening, Uchiha-san… Ichiro-san." Hinata didn't know when she'd lost Hanabi, but a well dressed relative had told her that she was required. She found Hyuuga Ichiro talking with… Uchiha Itachi.

"Hinata-sama. I believe you know of Uchiha Itachi?"

"I- yes."

"I don't know what your sister or cousin have or have not told you, but I shall make it entirely clear for you. Uchiha Itachi," the Hyuuga's eyes took on that same hardness she remembered from two months ago, "is your new suitor." Hinata left hand clenched, unnoticed behind the gracefully limp shield of the other. Her eyes widened, sparkling like a glass doll's, the thoughts in her head hiding behind the barrier.

"But Sasuke…" He voice took on a tinny cheerful confusion, like someone had told her there was a shortage of brie at that executive party two floor down, and she had to do something about it. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Think of it this way. You have a choice." There was a note of cold malice in the carefully cultivated voice.

"I— please excuse me." She turned and fled, out the ornate marble arches, into the tastefully wild garden.

"Not a fabulous first impression, but I'm sure we can work on it."

Another Uchiha appeared, bearing with her Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha-dono. So glad you could make it." Hyuuga Ichiro was properly courteous.

Sasuke's eyes followed the ice blue gown as it weaved through the crowd and out the door.

"Thrilled." Uchiha Sasuke was not amused.

"I'm sure you know who this is." Ichiro gestured to Itachi, who was looking politely bored with the formalities.

"Unfortunately."

"Play nice, Sasuke." Itachi remarked, mildly scolding.

"I don't 'play'."

"If that is what you want to think. I will see if I can't smooth some of those ruffled feathers." Itachi strolled towards the balcony, picking up a pair of crystal glasses on his way.

* * *

"If I give you one of these, do you promise I won't be wearing it?"

"I thought we agreed a lady is always polite." She was staring out into the garden, watching romance bloom. Watching it and wondering if she'd ever feel that way again. Of course the charm faded after a while… but for that one night, with the moon and her dress and his eyes… for one night, there was nothing else in existence.

He watched her watching them, and fleeting fancy made him think she wasn't real, but a fairy from the garden below them. Her hair cascaded down her neck, the only ornament a tiny pale blue rose, pinned above her right ear. The powder blue silk shimmered with an ethereal light from the moon and the soft lights around them. Teardrop pearls hung from her ears and her neck… fitting. The stone that signified tears and a beautiful bride… He offered her the tulip glass again, and she took it.

"A word of advice from an older and wiser person. Take your time announcing your decision. Give Sasuke the illusion of a fighting chance."

She had to laugh then. "I may throw more at you than wine by the end of the night."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Sunshine."

"Hinata, did— Oh… am I interrupting?" Hanabi's decorum caught up to her now that she had stopped her hasty glide in search of her sister. Hanabi was in a wine dark gown, blood red garnets adorning her wrists, because she wasn't allowed to spill the blood of her relatives.

"Not at all… Hanabi?" Itachi tilted his head questioningly, even though they all knew the answer.

"Yes, we haven't been formally introduced yet have we?" Hanabi looked like she was in the process of swallowing several lemons. She dropped a perfunctory curtsy. "Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister."

He graced her with a half bow, the mocking counterpart to her genuflection. "Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure to meet you." Hinata soon got lost in her thoughts and continued staring into the night, letting her sister and fiancé (option two) fence words.

"'Fraid I can't say the same. Uchihas in general don't bring out the best in me."

"I understand the sentiment."

"I'll just bet you do." Hanabi muttered vexedly. "Familial ties being what they are, I'll just bet you do."

"You surprise me."

"Hanabi," Hinata's voice was absently distant, "be polite." Her mind was obviously not there at the moment. Her sister wondered how many pastries would find their way to members of the Club. A quickly repressed thought asked innocently just _how_ sweet Gaara liked his desserts.

"Not to worry, lady fair, she's as polite as you, painfully so."

"That's nice." Hinata resumed stargazing, even though the light pollution prevented most stars from being visible.

"Pain is subjective."

"A great many things are subjective, pet." Hanabi visibly twitched at the endearment.

"I'm no one's pet." _Oh, if it were legal, you would be in so much pain right now, Uchiha Itachi. We'd see how subjective it can get._ Hanabi refrained from hitting him, reasoning with herself that she was wearing far too many jewels to punch the arrogant bastard comfortably.

"Itachi…" Hinata roused herself, remembering where she was. "Stop."

"As my lady wishes."

"Please. Just stop." Grey eyes were still clouded with unspoken words and confusing thoughts. Glistening eyes, wet with tears that wanted to be shed but couldn't be, sparkling like jewels in the tastefully dim background.

"Hinata…"A pale hand reached for her, as it always had.

"I'm fine Hanabi. I'll… be fine. I'll just go inside and… freshen up."

* * *

Clockwork has fillers for you... which is annoying, because the document manager was down, but it was an awful lot of trouble for not a whole lot of excitement to get posted. Comments/critique much appreciated, and I mean it. 


	15. Chapter 15: To Darken

Hi there... Chapter 15... not bad eh? Still got your interest don't I. Still don't own any thing but the plot, but that was to be expected. This time around I don't even own the wardrobe... which is a pity, because I rather think I pull off all those rather well. Have fun, don't bother the cat unless it's vital...

* * *

Descent Into Rapture Chapter 15: To Darken

"Sasuke." She stopped herself from colliding with him. She hadn't seen him all evening. Not during the auction or the socializing afterward. Not that she wanted him to see her as she fell to pieces quietly all over again. Had he known? Would it have mattered?

"Dance with me." His voice was cold and emotionless, and she found that she didn't like it. It brought up memories of another dance. Another mechanical play she'd have to go through to convince herself and everyone else that she was fine.

"Alright."

She let herself be held by firm arms, let them guide her through the steps, let them lead her, spin her, dip her…

"Is this what you meant?"

"Hm?" His eyes were empty; turned to her in question, but hollow.

"In the… bar. Is this what you meant? Did you know?"

"I'm sorry." A little life came back to those bleak, black eyes. What _was_ he apologizing for? None of this was his fault; he shouldn't need to make it better for the other victim. But he didn't like seeing her like this. She hadn't been this fractured that night; she shouldn't have to be this one. But she was splintered, and tonight, she was dancing in _his_ arms, not Itachi's. Her hands were clutching his, knuckles visibly white against already pale skin. His hands were going to be red for a long while, but he gave no sign of his discomfort… As if that would be enough.

She wanted her father. She wanted her mother. She wanted _someone_ should could lean into and sob on. She wouldn't add that to her cousin's or her sister's weight. But she did so want her parents. They could tell her what she should do. But they weren't coming back for another month. And she refused to cry into a phone. This game was becoming increasingly perplexing, and what was she supposed to do about it anyway? It was hurting so very much. She needed to stop thinking about it…

* * *

The slap was clear, the patter of liquid raining down on the marble a little less definable, and the words being muttered by a dark head as she pushed through the crowds were probably best left unheard. Paths cleared before the emerald satin and jade beads. Another dark head joined the first. Crimson and viridian met and matched steps.

Hanabi was hard pressed not to snicker.

"What did he say to you?"

"Don't even start with me. How the hell do you manage not to kill these arrogant, empty headed fops?"

"Ah, come on Ten Ten, some of 'em are kinda cute." There was a mocking attempt at reason in Hanabi's voice.

"The only thing on their minds is having a 'good time'. Fucking prick. I've made letter openers sharper than that boy."

"Did you get propositioned?"

"Not only that, but the price was laughable. He wouldn't believe that I wouldn't sleep with him for free. When I finally got that much through to him, he offered money, obviously I just imagined the part where I said I'd rather swim in battery fluid than even consider letting his touch me."

Hanabi was having a much harder time controlling her laughter now.

"You not worth as much as your merchandise?"

"Apparently not. I'm leaving, if you find your sister, tell her I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hang around and get pestered by debutantes."

"See you Monday; you may want to inform your blonde before the tabloids do."

"Screw you, Hyuuga."

"You don't look _that_ good, Liu."

* * *

"What are you doing?" He could feel her pulse through the hands that were slowly loosening their clench-hold in his. It was getting slower and slower. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing shallowly. "Hyuuga, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke had to be hissing at her. Not that she could really tell at the moment. It was like she was trapped in a giant pillow; dark, gently pressing against all her senses.

She crumpled, like the flower that she was.

She went limp in his arms, and he felt the panic shoot through him, lancing every nerve. He let go of her hands, and pulled her yielding body against his. As he pushed through the crowd, he tried to remember whatever first aid had been forced into him during school. Who paid attention in school anyway?

The younger girl was standing around, looking toward the doors, a true smile at some secret joke on her face. She looked better with that smile rather than the smirk she had on most of the time, but had she not been paying attention?

"Hyuuga, give me a hand!"

"What?" Hanabi snapped to attention at the snarl. The Uchiha Heir was truly angry. She figured out why when she saw the disarray of black and blue and too, too pale in his arms.

"What did you do?" were the first words out of her mouth as she flew to his side, even though she knew he hadn't done a thing. It was easier to just pin the problem to him. She checked her sister for any visible damage.

"Not a fucking thing. Blame your goddamn family. And help me out." She was still in his arms.

"Lie her flat and wait for her to wake up." They were attracting other people. It was inevitable.

Sasuke knew the advice was sound, but because it came from _him_, he'd rather have just held on to her. It wasn't like she was heavy, more like a comfortable weight in his arms. However…

Hanabi and her cousin helped him ease her on to the floor, a hasty cushion of suit jackets beneath her head. _What a mess of infamy…_ was the errant thought in Hanabi's head as she took the slightly squished rose bloom out of the dark cascade of hair. Uchiha Itachi, degenerate, playboy, and straight up jerk in her opinion. Uchiha Sasuke, notoriously superior and arrogant, and well… that next word would just be rude. Hyuuga genius, Hyuuga heir, Hyuuga spare… _What a mess indeed_.

Uchiha Itachi knelt, looking much more comfortable without the dark grey jacket. It was now one of three on the floor, a reluctantly wrinkled pile cradling the spill of dark hair and that pale porcelain perfection. The only thing left to do was wait for her to wake up. Passing phantasms of imagination wondered if this sleeping beauty would wake to her prince, or if her prince would wake to her.

* * *

"Those things will kill you, you know."

"So I keep getting told." Hanabi didn't even bother taking the cigarette out of her mouth. It was only Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata was improving slowly, she had regained consciousness, but they were keeping her on the floor until the medics were sure she was fully recovered from her 'dizzy spell'. Neither of them could have done anything more.

"She'll be fine."

Was that _really_ Uchiha Sasuke trying to offer _her_ comfort, however cold? Hanabi exhaled and stared at him.

"I know. Our parents are coming home tomorrow. She will be fine then." She said the first things that came to mind, even though they could have been indiscreet. She didn't particularly care at the moment. She was nineteen, and it felt like she nine in a ninety-year-old's shoes. But she'd chosen this.

It was why Hinata had been so quiet for days when Hanabi took it upon herself to join Neji in his rabid guardianship of Hinata. Hanabi had been sixteen, and as a child, hadn't understood what she'd been giving up when she signed away her childhood. Not that she regretted it in the least. It was enough that her family had given her a childhood. It was enough she let herself indulge in that vulnerability every now and then.

"So I gather they told her."

"Good job. I was beginning to doubt your mind ever worked. I see now that it's just on Tuesdays, Thursdays and bank holidays that it takes a day off." Hanabi breathed in more of her poison. It was as good a way as any not to try and send him into a fucking wall. "What tipped you off, the fact that she fainted, or the fact that your— that _he's_ here?"

"How long will she wait to make an official decision?" He ignored the girl's obvious bad temper.

"As long as it takes for her to make one, jackass." Hanabi glared out into the too perfect autumn evening. There was a hint of cold in the wind. How… fitting. Winter was almost here.

* * *

The party was long since over. The heiress collapsing had ruined the night's atmosphere. Images of her lying there flashed through his mind. Black, blue and cream blurred in memories of feeling her against him; dancing even as part of herself was being destroyed, feeling those tiny hands gripping his hard enough to hurt, a reminder of what she was capable of. He'd never thought she was weak… but seeing that helplessness, the icy pallor, the doll like quality as she slumped in his arms…

She'd recovered fairly quickly, and had been more embarrassed than worried. But he'd seen her blinking like a confused child as her cousin's words were assimilated… _I've called your parents…_ He hadn't heard the rest, too caught up in watching Itachi watching her.

He couldn't take it any more. He left.

There was something about riding that was just… release. The feel of the wind ruffling his clothes, the raw power that waited beneath him, the control that only _he_ had for this fiercely sleek intensity. It was a taste of freedom, and until two months ago, he'd rarely needed to go out and just _ride_. However, since the arrangement, even in his head the word sounded bitter, and all the chaos that had followed, he found himself spending most of his weekends on his bike. It was something he could control, something he could feel working smoothly. Adrenaline was the only drug he'd ever been addicted to. It was why he fought, why he rode at night, why he hated the other parts of his role.

Watching city lights blur and fade as he zipped past them, only the rumble of the engine reverberating in his ears. He knew enough to stay on streets with populated sidewalks. Having them fade away as he moved forward on the fervidly primal machine was gratifying as well. He could think and ride and it would be fine.

There were so many things not right with his life. With her life. With the life they were supposed to have. How the hell she kept that smile was beyond him.

She could laugh so freely, smile so easily, trust so many. He didn't understand what the hell she found comfort in. Sure she _said_ all those innocently idealistic things… but there was only so much she could believe in.

It was too much, she was too much.

Maybe he did need her, not just what she stood for. Was that why Itachi was there? Because he recognized what a prize she was? Because all those things Sasuke had denied feeling were there, lurking. Because Hyuuga Hinata was no normal woman, and both these Uchihas needed this refreshing reminder of what life was. Because they both needed someone to live every moment they had for. Because they weren't what they seemed. Because they could both learn to love. They could both love her.

He wasn't the only one seeking escape that night. He had the green light; he waited a second before going. So it really was a surprise when he woke up in a hospital, with a fractured leg and broken ribs and vague memories of blurred lights and muffled voices. The helmet he had been wearing had done what it was supposed to do; the hard casing was merely a memory, the shattering of the plastic had given him the precious seconds that had slowed his descent into the asphalt, saving him from concussion. At the moment, how broken he was didn't matter, he was still alive. And soon, he fell into the dark dreamless sleep of drug induced relief.

* * *

Gasp! Sasuke's mortal. He leads, he needs, and he bleeds. I know _my _foundations of existance are in ruins. And I wrote the bloody thing. Although it's not really that bloody... just kind of shocking... Any attempts on the authoress' life will result in an unfinished piece, with this as a cliffhanger. Ha, I win. 


	16. Chapter 16: To Understand

Surprisingly few reviews considering I turned one of the main characters into a giant band-aid. At least it doesn't have Scooby-Doo prints all over it. Still do not own Naruto. Only own the purple dress this time around, which is perfectly fine, because I like purple much more than I like red. We're getting places... kind of... Dammit it's only been two-three ish months story timeline... and already I have this many chapters. I'm waay underappreciated over here.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 16: To Understand

"You really are an idiot." A cool towel gently dabbed his forehead, as slightly warmer hands brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're just going to sit there all day?"

"Yes."

"Because the press will just lap up the idea of the injured and his devoted fiancée?" She wondered if he really wanted to suffer a few more bruises. He always tried her patience like this.

"Yes," she snapped coldly, "because a corpse at the altar isn't _Glitter_ worthy wedding material. The fact that you were hit by a fucking car is insignificant. The fact that you were my friend before my fiancé means nothing to me." Her hand automatically curled, she managed to stop herself, fist frozen an inch above his body. So she couldn't attack him physically. "You are such an insufferable jerk!" She started to cry then, tears of frustration and relief trickled down her porcelain cheeks. She swiped at them irritably; annoyed with herself for crying in front of him, annoyed with him for making her cry, annoyed with life for giving him the ability to reduce her to this.

He handed her a tissue and, maybe it was the morphine, but watching her eyes was almost… enlightening. He saw the grey, an unusual color in itself, but coupled with her dark hair… it was a strictly Hyuuga trait. The wet grey reminded him of heather in mist. He watched the tears slowly pooling until they dripped through sooty lashes to fall away. They never got far, for she caught them with the soft white tissue, and as she did so, he saw the coloring come off. Around her eyes soft yellow and green and pink began to smear, uncovering the bruise colored smudges beneath her eyes. She really had been worried. However, even with the crystal beading down her face, she made no move to leave. She just sat there, stifling sniffles.

"You're not going to leave?" Surprise was audible, even with the attempt at frost.

"Nope. And I'd like to see you try and kick me out in your state." She had obviously misunderstood the astonishment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That girl… she thought he wanted her to leave. He hadn't actually meant that, now that he thought about it. He'd wanted to ask her why she was still here, even after he made her cry. Wanted to know why she'd stay…

"You pig headed moron." She added as an afterthought.

They were back on familiar ground. The response was reflexive. "Idealistic twit."

"Stubborn idiot."

"Naïve fool."

"Wretched cretin."

"Ignorant little pawn."

"Well… you two seem to be getting along well." Neji turned to his cousin. "Hinata, you have somewhere to be. Hanabi… keep him company till he gets you thrown out."

"I'm _so_ flattered. Can't you just feel the joy leaping up and trying to mangle you?"

"Hanabi, please?" Hanabi arched an eyebrow at the attempt at kitten eyes her sister was giving her. Hinata seemed not to realize that the makeup had smeared, and it presented a pathetic picture. Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the figure in the bed. Nodding slowly, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small compact.

"Neji, she'll be ready in five minutes. She has to redo her makeup. Can't have her looking like she hasn't slept in a week. Even though she _hasn't_."

"Hanabi…" Neji said warningly, "Just get on with it."

Hinata was staring at the floor as she removed the ruin of color from her skin. She took the compact gingerly, and carefully began to reapply the makeup. Impatiently, Hanabi and Neji waited for her to finish. Hanabi finally took the brush from her sister. With a casual sweep, she finished applying the eye shadow and then quickly completed the rest of her sister's preparation as she spoke rapidly.

"Your dress, purse and shoes are in the car, you know your way around the hotel. Jewelry is in the purse. Don't forget to congratulate Anna-san on her grandson's birth. Oh, and you remember Tomiko-chan, yes? Had a hideous shade of red highlights at the Charity Auction. She's managed to get into some expensive college. I don't need to tell you to be careful she doesn't provoke you about education. Not like you didn't have a college education… you just had it about three years earlier than most people. Anyway, I think those are the only developments you may not have heard about."

"Lee Keitaro's software business is flourishing." Neji reminded them mildly.

"Oh yes, yes it is. I hear he got some feng shui master come in and redo his entire building. He has these massive winding fish tanks in the lobby. Supposedly it's to welcome money, but the fish in it are rumored to be endangered species. Not the best way to keep money, but eh, what can you do?" Hanabi cocked her head and nodded with approval. Hinata's face, while not slathered in makeup, suggested a doll like artificiality. Her hair was in a simple topknot of curling ends, kept in place with a bronze bodkin, a red crystal head dangled a pair of matching chains and beads.

"Okay, I think the colors should help make that ring look less… ridiculous."

"Thank you Hanabi, you really are amazing." Hinata gave her little sister a smile, adding to the marionette like quality.

"I know, but _he's_ already got the title of Hyuuga genius." Hanabi pointed her thumb toward their waiting cousin. "Now move it, before your shoes up and walk themselves to the ball."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Didn't I tell you never to make her cry?" Hanabi turned on her sister's affianced (option one) as soon as her sister and cousin left.

"What are you going to do? Push me in traffic? Been there, done that, still here."

"That wasn't traffic, Uchiha. That was a drunk driver in a whole lot of hell right now." Hanabi resisted the urge to use his bedsheets to strangle him. "Why do you have this need to break her?"

Sasuke wondered if her sister had even told her of their episode at the bar, but Hanabi, if she knew, showed no sign of it. "Why is it that you have to be so god damned difficult? Is it really that hard? You won't refuse the engagement to you, and yet you give her every reason to turn to Itachi. And even though she still tries to make things work with _you_, you push her away. What the hell is wrong with you? She has limits somewhere in her… why do you have to reach for them?"

"Because she can't be real!" Sasuke looked away. The Hyuuga brat should not have been able to get a rise out him. Damn.

Hanabi flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder as she leant back into the chair. "So that's it. You don't think anyone in this position can be this genuine. Intelligent sentiment, but wrong. Hinata's special. You are _never_ going to find another woman like her. And if you keep trying to shatter her, you'll end up with nothing."

"Don't I already have that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke… you have to be the densest fucking rock on the planet. You think you don't have anything?" Hanabi began coldly going through every point, mercilessly. Since she couldn't use a chisel, she had to find another way to drive her points home. "If you had nothing, do you think she'd have been sitting in this chair for the past week? Do you think she would have pulled strings to extend her visiting hours? Just because she's one of the benefactors of most medical facilities around, doesn't mean she calls favors for no reason. And if you even think about saying a _word_ I will stab you with a nail file." Hanabi watched his mouth close with frosty satisfaction. "You've interrupted my ranting, cad." Hanabi exhaled as she gathered her thoughts.

"Anyway, how clear do I have to make it? Not every fucking thing she does is about the goddamned engagement! Some things she does, because she's far too nice a person. Most people respect Hinata. Those who don't are the ones in control of the Hyuuga. You want to know why they don't? Because she doesn't ever ask for anything for herself. She does everything cautiously so that it benefits the most people, with no room for doubt. And if that means she has to suffer a little, she doesn't care.

That's why most Hyuuga support her and why the Council has to be very careful about what it does. Not because of Hinata, though. Because of me and Neji. Everyone trusts us because we're a little more than ruthless when it comes to the Heiress. What we say tends to be the final answer." Hanabi pulled out aforementioned nail file and began touching up her hands, every now and then waving it to make a point.

"If we say Hinata's unhappy, then the Council automatically fixes the problem. The one time we couldn't do anything was this stupid arrangement. So you understand why Neji and I are very keen on at least making sure Hinata gets the better man. One word from us and the deal is sealed." Hanabi put the file down, as if afraid she might get too caught up and hurt someone.

"So stop fucking around. Even if you don't get to marry her, stop making her so fucking miserable. Both you and your brother are courting her. Any weakness on your part makes his suit even stronger. I assume you _want_ to be the groom; otherwise you wouldn't have put up with this for so long." She put her things away and stood to leave.

"Remember Uchiha, I don't give a damn about you. If anything, breaking you would be my pleasure. But you're pretty much in pieces right now. When you get out of the hospital, you're going to need PT to get back to your stupor-inducing form. And guess what, you're fiancée is a physical therapist at the same Club you're a member of. I know you'll get better very soon after that. And when you do, I want to be the first to hand your sorry ass back to you."

The last Sasuke saw of her was that smirk, it lingered in his vision like the Cheshire Cat's grin.

She threatened him. Not that he'd be in a position to investigate just how good the youngest Hyuuga was, at any point in the foreseeable future. It figured they would make Hinata his physical therapist. And thinking further, he found he didn't mind. Maybe there was something in this water they were giving him. It certainly didn't taste as flat as hospital water normally did. He'd think about what Hanabi had said… but for now, he wanted to sleep.

* * *

"So he's conscious at last." Ino didn't particularly care either way. She reserved no judgment on Uchiha Sasuke. Too many pros and cons that could be mentioned off the top of her head. She'd been pissed Hinata had fainted in his arms. And she'd been even more pissed at the depression and guilt Hinata had gone through after the accident. 

"Well he'd been waking up and drifting away for a while. I don't think we need to worry about brain damage… we had a conversation. Read: exchanging insults, but it was a conversation." Hinata fiddled with the ornate bronze ornaments on her wrists.

_Glitter_ magazine was celebrating some executive (ex-celeb)'s birthday, and naturally Hinata had been invited. The real surprise had been that the Yamanaka family had also received an invitation. It was revealed that Yamanaka-dono had a great many friends on the golf course, more than he did off it. So here Ino was, in a pale purple sheath dress, chatting with her friend in an obscure corner of the ballroom.

"So now that you know he's not going to up and die, are you going to come back to the Club any time soon?" Sarcasm dripped from every word, but Hinata knew Ino enough to sense the concern in her voice.

"Perhaps… Sasuke wasn't hurt badly enough to need to do much more than heal. I suppose, given what I do at the Club, he'll be in my care for a little while…"

"Hinata-chan, if I could interrupt this fascinating discussion?" The voice was velvety and suave and both girls instinctively turned to the speaker.

"Uchiha-san!" Surprise was evident.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Surprise and disbelief laced Ino's tone.

"Terribly sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if Hinata would give me a dance."

"A dance?" Her wits were trying to gather themselves after having been thrown all over the floor and trampled.

"Yes. Because you look absolutely ravishable, I mean ravishing in that dress."

"Thank you?"

Ino looked mildly miffed that this Don Juan was hitting on her best friend, but she wasn't a fool. And she had a rough idea what was going on between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Dating one, best friends with two other; it was hard to miss information when it was screamed into one end of a phone, or was debated within private homes where she just happened to be. So she masked her displeasure and played her dilettante role.

"Ooh, Hinata, I'm sure I'll find someone else to entertain me, you go ahead. It _is _Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata looked wide-eyed for a second before remembering that this was what one did when one did not have two brain cells to rub together.

"Neji is in that corner over there." She pointed discreetly, and allowed her hand to be taken by (one of her) affianced, allowed him to pull her into the steps prescribed by the music, allowed him to play his part in the game. What else were they supposed to do?

* * *

Hrmph... some people have no appreciation for authoretic talent. When the authoress does not ask for ideas for the plot, do not give them to her. The authoress does not want your ideas, she wants your input. You do not TELL her what to write next. You do not ask stupid questions, you do not insult her parentage, upbringing or intelligence. Especially when you haven't the faintest idea how to speak English. Got it? 

Anyone who pulls up dictionary dot com more than twice while reading the entirety of this piece needs to stop reading and stop using the school computers for games and get their rears back in class.

to quote the Minjo: grrrrrr szzzzt

Thanks to all who reviewed and demonstrated literacy and intelligence. It makes the authoress slightly less annoyed with the general state of affairs of the universe.


	17. Chapter 17: To Watch

Chapter 17, dear lord woman slow down! We're getting whiplash over here. Alrighty then... standard disclaimers apply, I owneth not yon fabulous bishi. I twist and mold them for the sole purpose of getting kicks out of my dreary unromantic life. I even pray to Robigus... the Roman god of Mold. We have mad parties. With togas. Sometimes without togas... but only when people forget to water the Blood of Hercules.

Anyway, as I was saying; I live vicariously through my fanfiction... It's a good thing I'm not a sexually repressed closet romantic who... wait a minute. Alright, there were a number of lies right there...

I'm sorry. I'll behave now. No guaruntees for my fanfiction though. If I write it and like it, it can stay. Otherwise you'll have to get your lemon flavored kicks and punches elsewhere.

* * *

Descent Into Rapture Chapter 17: To Watch

"Morning starshine."

"Why are you here?"

"Hinata asked me to be your scratching post while she dealt with some problem."

"Anything to do with supporting the environmentalists' platform against buying out chunks of natural animal habitat?"

"Maybe."

"What'd she bribe you with?"

"A full day of sister time. Malls, magazines and pool salons." At the pregnant silence, she clarified. "We kick ass. She agrees, very quietly, that watching pool sharks losing to a coupla petite uptown girls is fun." She suddenly remembered something. She pulled a magazine out of her handbag and began flipping through it. "Speaking of magazines, here…" she opened it to a section covering… the recent gala. And naturally because, it was for a woman older than the photographer celebrating an extensive career, there were a great many pictures of the Hyuuga Heiress, and a great deal of debate as to why she'd forgone her usual shades, and chosen to wear such a brilliant red. The discussion covered a great deal of the spread in cheerfully bright colored boxes.

"Want to know the answer? To why she's not wearing the usual colors? She asked me to come up with something red. To emphasize that _ring_. Because the one who gave it to her was unable to attend." Hanabi looked at the pictures with a grim sort of pride. "She looks good, don't you think? The colors _scream_ Uchiha. Fitting though. You may be happy to know she only gave Uchiha Itachi three dances." Hanabi glared at a picture of Hinata chatting reservedly with Uchiha Itachi.

There was no denying Hinata looked lovely, even if the deep red brought an artificial kind of glow to her. She looked comfortable, cheerful, classy and coy, and he hated that he was cringing inside. He wasn't the one to put that look on her face, and he was annoyed with himself. He was more annoyed with himself over being annoyed with himself. One very well-to-do Annoying Little Voice nodded in satisfaction and doffed its hat as it moved on.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was not a man who liked surprises. He liked to be able to predict things, and as he was usually right, it was he who always had the upper hand. The Accident, he growled inwardly at the mentally capitalized letters, had thrown him for a loop. He had no doubt there was speculation that it _wasn't_ an accident, and that he would be found somewhere in the clockwork of it. He simmered at the idea. It was an insult to his intelligence. If he _wanted_ to get rid of Sasuke, there wouldn't have been anything left to stick in the hospital bed. As it was he didn't particularly want or need to dispose of his little brother. But this…

This was a problem. After some digging, read: charming the hospital staff, he'd discovered that Hinata had been spending an awful lot of time in Room 711. A small measure of salt had to be taken, but still, it was… worrisome. And the part of conversation he'd heard at the Gala boded even less well. It was, in his opinion, far too much time with his little brother, but he was pinned.

To request more time with her, when it was obvious she felt she had to be somewhere else was boorish and did not meet with the portrayal of gentility he wanted to give her. But to _not_ spend time with her would not help his pursuit. It was a difficult place to be in. And he did not like it at all. He was in even more bad temper at the loss of his Jaguar, but there wasn't a great deal he could have done about it. He glared into the fire, sparks dancing across his vision. He wasn't about to lose this. The Annoying Little Voice that seemed to be making its rounds suggested that perhaps, he didn't want to lose _her_ either. It was quickly sent packing, with a ticket to Bermuda and several thousand dollars worth in hush money. However mercenary the Voice was, it had other places to be before it hit up umbrella drinks.

* * *

Hinata sipped at the ice cold water. She'd been talking almost nonstop for three hours now. It was a worthy cause, animal habitats and natural resources, but she really wished that squirrels could talk, because she was getting very tired of repeating herself. She had somewhere she felt she should be, though some very quiet little voice whispered that she was kidding herself, and even if Sasuke was an ungrateful wretch, she _wanted_ to be there. She wanted to be sure that he was really alright, that he wasn't hurt beyond his bruises, that he wasn't… that he didn't hate… life.

The Little Voice, rather peeved at having its Annoying title disregarded, it had worked hard for it after all, some people just didn't appreciate brilliance, scolded her for ignoring Itachi. After all, she had nine months to gather enough information to make a choice. Trading insults with Sasuke was not enough of an excuse to forget about Itachi. And she still had to figure out what part Itachi played in this game. Life was just very confusing. And not very fair.

How very ironic that the last woman on earth who _needed_ two very desirable men fighting over her, _had_ two very desirable men vying for her attentions. She sighed and turned back to the skeptics, mustering as cheerful a smile as she could. She made a mental note to make sure ice cream was one of the stop she and Hanabi made tomorrow. Some fixes just could not be ignored.

* * *

"Good evening, Hinata-sama." The nurse smiled cheerfully at the woman who slumped through the doors. Hinata mustered a smile, albeit a very tired one.

"Good evening Taeko-san. Is my sister still here?"

"I believe she left during normal visiting hours." She smiled apologetically.

"Ah, thank you. I'll only be a few minutes." She nodded as she passed by the receptionist.

"Take your time, Hinata-sama. Have a pleasant visit." A tiny wave, not within standard etiquette, but it was hard not to feel for the humble Heiress.

"Mm, I hope so."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I take it you enjoy setting your sister on me?" Obsidian black eyes rested on her. The cool dove grey suit remained impervious to his fiery glare.

"She's not an attack dog."

"I can't tell if her bark is all the bite she has."

"She's just in a bad mood." A pale hand chased the notion of a less than goldenly good little sister away.

"She's in a permanent bad mood around me then."

"And I'm sure you're pouting away on the inside."

"Silence is infinitely preferable to some woman or other harping on about things I would rather dip my hand in vinegar than think about."

"Like my wardrobe?" She picked up the open magazine that lay innocuously on the table, on top of a multitude of get well cards. The question wavering in the silence was resoundingly clear. _Like me?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Like why it is you pull off Uchiha colors so damn well."

"What about why it is you sound so unsure about that?"

"Silence definitely preferable there too."

"Alright."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They sat in quiet, one watching the city bathed in the copper light of the setting sun, the other watching him watch. Another day closer to judgment, another day of innocence lost, another day of something else gained.

* * *

"I haven't seen my eldest daughter in days. Are you sure all she does is sit by the Uchiha's side?" Hyuuga Keiko's brown eyes bored into her nephew. Neji, accustomed as he was to dealing with most obnoxious humans, shifted a teensy bit. Keiko-obasan could be very terrifying when she felt like it.

"Well she was at a press conference… and the Gala and…" Neji grasped for a suitable explanation.

Hanabi coughed, and it sounded remarkably like she was hiding the word 'wimp' behind her hand.

"We came back to ensure she was in good health. It would help if we saw her more than once." Hyuuga Hiashi intoned from his chair. He felt a small flare of pity for his nephew. However he was as concerned as his wife. He knew Hinata had been pressured all her life to be worthy of the title of Hyuuga Heiress, but whatever game the Council was playing was rapidly spinning out of reason. His daughter had collapsed under the pressure, and it didn't save him any feelings that he hadn't been there for her.

"She's perfectly fine," remarked Hanabi. "She runs around doing good deeds, and saving puppies, the perfect picture of good health and good karma."

"Hanabi, we're fully aware you don't need us worrying about Hinata's health. But the fact is the stress caused her to collapse… very publicly at that. I can't understand it." Keiko tapped elegantly tapered fingers against the dark cherry wood. "Does _any_one know why Uchiha Itachi chose to express his interest in Hinata?" she asked no one in particular. "I'm worried." There was a soft note of helplessness in the mother's voice.

"You can have an old fashioned family dinner." Neji suggested. "Nothing would draw Hinata out of her shell like rice, some jo-sushi and perhaps warm sake."

Hanabi directed a katana edge glare at her cousin. "I don't think Neji quite knows what he's talking about. We're not sure if those really were shiitake mushrooms at lunch."

Keiko had to laugh, fond memories of tinier versions of the two dancing in her mind. What _hadn't_ the two done to each other? Gum in hair, filched bento, 'improved' snacks… of course; it was usually Hanabi who had stuck gum in Neji's hair. And it was usually Hinata who ended up carefully detangling her cousin's hair to remove the offending pink blob. A motherly whim wondered when she could spoil a few more children, preferably miniature versions of Hinata, that wouldn't object to her latest fanciful outfits like Hanabi had.

"Your cousin's state of mind aside, I think it would be nice if you could pull your sister away from what ever _man_ is taking up her attention." Hyuuga Hiashi had the kind of patriarchal authority that no man would question. Unfortunately, that didn't usually apply to Hanabi. The father was lucky today, as his youngest didn't feel the need to question the power he wielded so well.

"Day after tomorrow?"

"Fair enough. I believe I heard word of a sister-bonding for tomorrow." Keiko smiled indulgently as Hanabi nodded with an all too innocent bat of her eyelashes. Her father and her cousin made a mental note to be very, _very_ careful about what questions they asked at dinner. Hanabi smiled serenely.

"I'll take care of Hinata. Don't worry."

* * *

He was sleeping. She wondered vaguely why he didn't look any younger like most people did when they slept. He looked the same, except that with his eyes closed, he looked less likely to snap at her. She brushed soft fingertips over his cheek in an absent farewell, gathered up her handbag and switched off the light as she left.

* * *

Well... that was fun. I have done this in a long time... mostly because there isn't a whole lot to say... drumroll **Review Responses**!

Because the authoress feels like stepping off her pedestal for a few minutes and mingling with the populace. In a fabulous new car! Actually... it's more like a goat. Probability wasn't my friend that day. Props to anyone who knows what that was a reference to. Because mathematics is my kink.

**Lightbringer88**: Oh no, don't you dare get offended on me. You are one of the few reviewers that I happily cut away time to reread chapters for. Paragon of patience and perception and... polka dots. Yesh, anyway. I'm so glad people like my Hanabi. She's my pride and joy and authoretic foil. I think... I try at any rate.

My darling, everyone should know that Itachi is never up to any good. It's more fun that way. And as for the writing... I've given up on such subtleties, too much effort for not a lot of appreciation. Though there may yet be some intrigue left...

This all is mostly filler, so there isn't really a great deal of action to be had. Though when Sasuke gets his ass out of bed, that will change... so one hopes. Authoress most certainly.

**bjorkfan**: Authoress thanks diligent reader for having more IQ points than a plastic bag. Authoress hopes diligent reader enjoys chapter, and please come again soon, we are happy to have your patronage.

**mI.Shoe**: Joy of my sole, I'm so glad you like the story. I seem to be getting a lot of praise for our Youngest Daughter. I personally have a lot of fun writing her.

**juliagulia1017**: This soap opera is making an awful lot of bubbles. It's fun to write, and it's fun to hear that other people enjoy it. Save your cookies my dear, my roommate has the answer. Too many braincells killed off whilst reading this fic make it very hard for some people write good reviews... or to read the notes. My roommate is a brilliant one, isn't she. Well, they all are. I luvsh them.

If you could spare more than ten keystrokes, then you could possibly direct them toward the authoress and any way she can improve her writing/style. Not an opportunity to tell me there isn't enough romance, because I'm fully aware of that. We're working on it. But until someone writes my weekly chemistry labs and modern geometry papers for me, it ain't happening.


	18. Chapter 18: To Refresh

I hate to do this. But you know, desperate times… well they're not really desperate, they're more like 'well… dammit'. Anyway. I **insist** that you read the **Authoress Notes** at the end of this chapter. Absolutely, positively **demand** that you at least read them. This is the only time you will ever be required to do this. It's not life or death, but it's very close.

* * *

"So how's your fiancé doing?" Hanabi examined the glittering aubergine nail polish with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Which one?" Opalescent ultramarine reflected a thousand shades of sapphire as it was held into the light.

"The only one you've seen for two weeks. You already made up your mind or something?"

"No… I should meet with Itachi-san more often shouldn't I. It's not fair to him." The blue nail polish was put back with a sigh; the two gestures were most likely unrelated.

"I hold no judgment." An iridescent obsidian was appraised critically.

"I don't do emo goth." It had to be shot down before considered seriously.

"_You_ don't." Hinata stared at her sister, pieces clicking together. She leaned over and stared at the other bottle in her sister's hand. Stark blood red.

"I don't think Gaara needs you to look like a racecar."

"You don't think he likes thrill rides?" Hinata colored reflexively and sputtered.

"Hanabi!" The laughter was coated in a layer of mortification, garnished with surprise with perhaps a hint of terror. Hanabi pouted innocently up at her sister.

"What did I say?" She asked, halo glowing gold as good above her head.

"Bratling." Hinata muttered under her breath as Hanabi pranced away to look at lipstick. Hinata didn't know what exactly Hanabi did with it all. Somehow, some way, the stuff with the very high price per pound turned the two girls into… two different girls. Plus 3 to disguise.

* * *

"Well, color me surprised." 

Hanabi refrained from whirling around and stabbing the new voice with the cue in her hand. Blood sucking bastard that he was, she doubted she could get off by saying she thought he was a vampire. Though it would be a noble effort. She focused on hitting the white orb in front of her.

"Itachi-san! What are you doing…"

"I should think it'd be obvious, Sunshine. I'm here to play pool."

"With college frat boys?"

"Well why not, sister dear? I could say a million things as to why he fits in so well, but I was raised to be polite." Hanabi, having made her shot, turned around to look at the actor. Hostility had been quickly shoved out of normal perception, but it was lurking.

"Now, now, petal, there's no need to be surly."

Hanabi straightened with a malevolent look in her eyes. Hinata looked alarmed and before she quite realized she had, had taken several steps away. She tried to move back and soothe her sister, but there wasn't enough time for that.

Hanabi, despite being nine years Itachi's junior, despite being a fairly petite young woman, despite being a background personality, strode over to the smirking Itachi, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"If we weren't in front of people, you realize that you would have a cue and a rack in some very uncomfortable places, right?" He wasn't taking her seriously, she knew that, but she had to at least give fair warning, lest she get accused of assaulting a famous personality. "Don't ever fucking call me that again."

Hanabi shot a warning glance toward her sister, who was moving toward them. As if she could dispel the overall dislike Hanabi felt toward the slime in front of her.

"What's wrong with calling you 'petal', petal?" Itachi knew he shouldn't be poking, but he was far too used to getting away with it. He had obviously never dealt with the explosive Hanabi.

She didn't draw back much, but her fist still ended up in the area of his diaphragm. As his face drew closer to hers as he doubled over, her hand made contact with his cheek. Her shoe would have made met his shins if Hinata hadn't been as agile as she was.

"Because it seems to suit _you_ better, Uchiha." Hanabi said as she pulled her shoulder away from her sister and stalked out of the hall. "Dinner at seven, Hinata."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Itachi, are you alright?" Concern was more than evident, in the wide-eyed expression, in the soft voice in his ear, in the warm hands on his shoulders.

"Perfectly fine, Sunshine." He winced only slightly as he straightened up. "Not the first time I've been hit by a girl, you yourself may have done more damage than that." He gave her a sparkling smile. She eyed him disbelievingly.

"How dumb do you think I am? She meant to hit you, and not necessarily in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Now come over here and let me get you some ice."

He was reminded that the Hyuuga Heiress, despite all appearances, was not a delicate flower. She dragged him across the room and toward the hazy bar. She greeted the bartender with a friendly smile, called her by name and asked for ice and water, separately please, Jessica.

Itachi laughed. Even though it hurt. Quite a bit really. Such drama.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You're serious?" Keiko cast a look at her husband. Honestly, if he couldn't believe what their daughter was telling them, then he had obviously spent the last nineteen years with his head under a rock. He had his forehead buried in his hands.

"Deadly serious, otou-san." Hanabi didn't seem in the least concerned. Her cousin, who had dragged her into the study, was obviously fighting back undignified amusement.

"Really, Hiashi, is it so hard to believe our Firecracker exploded and Uchiha Itachi just happened to be in the way?"

"In a _pool hall_? You struck Uchiha Itachi in a pool hall." Hiashi was still trying to recover. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a great many replays of that then. Let's hope the Hyuuga approval ratings don't go down."

"I doubt it, otou-san. Even if it does, I'm sure I can come up with an appropriately sycophant apology." He looked at his youngest daughter and they shared an amused look. Much as he loved Hinata, Hiashi had a better rapport with his second daughter. Keiko simply shook her head and mentally rolled her eyes. Most of her family got such a kick out of violence, it almost seemed unhealthy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Grey eyes stared contemplatively at the fine china. They held no shame or regret, no, they still sparkled with mischief. Hinata wondered how best to open conversation, for this wasn't the usual opening dinner conversation.

"Oh just spit it out, Hinata. Is the b—idiot seriously damaged or not?"

"Uchiha-san is alright, and would like you to know that he's been hit by tougher, and that a restraining order will not be necessary."

"Well I didn't hit him _that_ hard."

"Be glad he was amused, and not ready to take you to court. Pass the light soy sauce?"

"It was rather irresponsible of you though, Hanabi. Losing your temper in such a public place."

"I can't help it if he's an inconvenient jerk 24/7." Her chopsticks clicked, indignance making itself known.

"How are you feeling, Hinata? You look rather pale."

"You haven't been over-exerting yourself?"

"Doing _what_ could she be over-exerting herself?

"I'm fine, Hanabi be quiet; aside from you, this has to be one of the _most_ inactive periods I've had in my life."

Ceramics clinked as the family fell into the rhythm time, trials and thixotropy could not bother for long. And that was reassurance enough for the matriarch and her consort that their daughters were flourishing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Seriously? That's fucking hilarious! One sec." Ino put a hand over the receiver. "Ten Ten! You will not _believe_… wait a minute, who am I kidding? Yes you will."

"Quit your blonde-babble and tell me what has you so excited." The brunette flipped a page of the magazine without looking up. She and Ino were lounging on Ino's pastel blue bed. Ino had answered her silver and white replica of a 1928 'French phone' and had gone silent for all of three seconds before her outburst.

"So you know Hinata and Hanabi were supposed to have a day of sister time, which inspired us, more specifically me, to have a sleepover. Anyway, while they were at the pool hall, they ran into Uchiha Itachi. And," Ino paused for dramatic effect, "our darling little Firecracker, after about twenty seconds, up and decked him. As in she slammed him in the gut, and on his way down, she added insult to injury and slapped him across the face like a woman with more fire than Hell's fury. And Hinata's telling me not to make such a big deal out of it. You know I love you, Hinata." Ino shot into the phone before turning back to Ten Ten, who was staring at the Happy Bunnies on her friend's pajama pants as she tried to disentangle words from each other.

"Hanabi… hit Uchiha Itachi… in a pool hall?" Ten Ten managed to get out. She dissolved into the laughter only those who know violence is one of the better answers for multiple choice know.

"Oh, Hanabi's found the cordless. Hinata really should give up on trying to hide it. No I'm not talking about you Hinata, I can't imagine what would give you that idea." Ino fiddled with the blue dragonfly clip, batting her eyes innocently at the ceiling, as if hoping it would somehow travel through the phone line to convince her friend of her harmlessness.

"Tell Hanabi she has my renewed respect."

"You know she can hear you."

"And that I'm thoroughly jealous."

Muffled protest on one end was drowned out by laughter on the other two.

"You think too much, Hinata."

* * *

"You sister punched Uchiha Itachi?" Black eyes stared at the stark white walls of the hospital room. 

"She also slapped him, but I suppose that doesn't do much." Hinata admitted, with a tiny twitch of a smile. Sasuke turned back to look at her. The look in his eyes clearly said he was highly amused.

"What a refreshing change. He's not used women with more sense than cleavage."

"Don't believe everything you read."

"Afraid I'm classifying you as a bimbo?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Uchiha Sasuke, or what few thoughts whirl about your rattlingly empty head." The lightbulb that went off above her head was almost visible. "I brought you something, three somethings really. Maybe it'll kill time when you don't have someone to insult." She pulled a couple of books out of the plastic bag at her feet and handed them to him.

"A thesaurus? Very funny."

The hand that covered her mouth wasn't fast enough to hide her giggles.

"So that's why Hanabi didn't let me see what she got for you. No, I didn't buy that one."

He stared at the other books. The laminated plastic cover of the Go puzzle books glinted back at him in the flat flourescent light. He could almost swear they may have been trying to tell him something. He wasn't quite sure whether Hinata's reflection in them was part of it. The nurses must be making up for his leave in three weeks by overdosing him now.

"They just came out, I figured you wouldn't have seen them yet and... do you not like them?" Worried grey eyes filled his vision as he lifted his head.

"They're... " He opened the thesaurus at a random page and made a show of fingering the columns, "appreciated." he finished without looking back at her. He peeked at her through his hair as she dissolved in to laughter. She was... he flicked a glance at the page he had opened to. admirable, alluring, angelic, appealing, attractive, beauteous, bewitching, charming, classy, comely, cute, dazzling, delicate, delightful, divine, elegant, enticing, excellent, exquisite, fair, fascinating, fine, foxy, good-looking, gorgeous, graceful, grand, handsome, ideal, lovely, magnificent, marvelous, nice, pleasing, pretty, pulchritudinous, radiant, ravishing, refined, resplendent, shapely, sightly, splendid, statuesque, stunning, sublime, superb, symmetrical, taking, well-formed, wonderful stared back at him mockingly. He shut the book with definitive haste. What did that waste of paper know anyway.

"So nice to know you like your gifts." That smile just wouldn't leave her eyes or her coral lips. It was highly distracting. He frowned inwardly. He wasn't supposed to think that. This was entirely the fault of some sadistic being beyond comprehension and reason and the laws of physics. If he was coming to covet the laughter that lit up her face, the blame could not be put on him. Really.

"And I'm glad you're feeling well, Sasuke. Really I am."

* * *

On Spring Break, it took e a while, but I'm finally home, on the right side of the country. Which is in fact the left side of the country. But whatever. Sorry for the delay… 'delay' how many other authors do you know who consider over a week in between postings a 'delay'? Not many, I can assure you. i'm special. 

**The Rather Very Important Authoress Notes:**

Alright… let's take a vote. Kunoichi-kun raises a point. I personally, love my fic to death and would rather not change the pace I've set, and I personally would love to tell the public to shove it, but you know… I was raised to be polite. And I can at least read what you think. Even if I disregard it in favor of cookies.

If you think this fic is moving too slowly tell me. Perhaps I was mistaken in my belief that readers would enjoy some of the exchanges in the recent chapters.

And perhaps it's because you all aren't privy to what's in my own head; because if you were, well, massive spoilers let me tell you, but many more massively daunting gaps.

This obviously isn't the first fic I've done, but it's one where I have no idea what'll happen chapter to chapter. I have scenes that I've already come up with :cough, but within the fiction timeline, they are months apart. If I took the advice given me, you all would be losing out on weeks at a time, simply because I have no idea what to do with them. At the moment, with what little I have on my laptop… you'd be losing out on nine months. I have, at the moment, nada between this chapter and the 'FAQ session with Uchiha Itachi'.

I had the starting and finishing points of DiR all worked out. But you know… a straight course isn't as fun as one with loop-the-loops and water. It's like… pro golf versus putt-putt.

I'm torn, because taking the advice would save me a whole hell of a lot of trouble, writing out more fillers than the anime is going through. But it would also mean rushing things, which I'm not sure I want to do. And it doesn't seem like good authorship, letting just one person decide the fate of my baby.

**So if you give a damn, write me; it doesn't have to be a review. **

Otherwise don't complain when it changes. Really, it's up to you what gets published. If y'all want the truncated version, fine, I'll just write up the missing pieces for my own closure. And I'll be mildly miffed if you throw the decision back at me. I know what I prefer, but because I have it on I feel obliged to know what you prefer.

But other than that, sorry k-k, I'm taking everything else you said with a tablespoon of salt. I don't do overnight romance. Love is not the postal service. It doesn't deliver next business day.

I can cut out chunks of story, but there is no way you are going to convince me to cut out romance and paste it where you think it should go. And why am I even defending myself to a reader I don't even know? This is silly.

Everyone now needs to write to me. Do it.

I shall keep a running tally on my profile page to make things simple for myself.


	19. Chapter 19: To Rectify

Authoress is all upset she didn't make it back into time for the SF St. Patrick's Day Parade. Bay area love! 8P Also, power to the glasses girls, we are teh smexy. Anyone who read the fsking awesome webcomic, Comedity, will probably find I do not own… well, you'll see. Standard disclaimers apply and stick, like Orochimaru's eye shadow. Lasts over 16 hours, easy, breezy, beautiful. Anyone going to call me uneducated and narrow-minded this time around? _Non_? Fabulous.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 19: To Rectify  


"Get the hell out of here."

"I know it seems bad, Sasuke, but really I'm not here to bother the invalids or the infirm." Sunset red glittered crimson in dark eyes. Itachi cocked his head at his brother, burgundy eyes going to familiar obsidian orbs, currently narrowed in a menacing glare.

"Fuck off."

"Not going to make me leave? Not confident enough you could get me out of the room in your state? Do you think you could even if you _hadn't_ been hit by a car?"

"At least I wasn't hit by a five foot two shrew in Prada pumps." Sasuke shot back, staring at the wall.

"She is a fiery little piece, isn't she? Makes one wonder if such fire is hereditary, and where one would find it in the other sister to be that… passionate about a man."

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I never listen to family, you know." Itachi gazed contemplatively at the small pile of well wishes. "You aren't very nice to the hired help… and yet they all seem moonstruck. Though I did notice one pink haired intern very close to breaking point. She looked about ready to send her fellows through several walls."

"If you're not going to leave, what the hell are you here _for_?"

"I can't visit my own brother in the hospital, however belated a visit it may be? I figured you'd appreciate me waiting till our darling fiancée wasn't here to pop over. She still doesn't know who I am to you, by the way."

"You aren't anything to me."

"How rude. I—" An unidentifiable rock and roll riff cut him off. He nonchalantly pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. "Hoshigake? Ah, such devotion. Such a pity he's really ungrateful. Right, I'm going." He flipped his phone shut. "Well Sasuke, your lovely guardian angel has arrived, and so I must go. Awkward questions would be bad for both of us. Ja." Itachi swept toward the door, pausing for only a second before leaving.

Sasuke imagined a giant broom helping him on his way, but there was no sign of a deus ex machina. Sasuke cursed inwardly. Obviously the higher being that ruled the universe did not see fit to grant him that much. Instead, he was trading his brother for his fiancée. Which was, he supposed, an improvement. A great improvement, if he was going to be honest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Good evening, Sasuke-san."

"Hn." He refused to turn his gaze from the blood red windows outside, office buildings reflecting the sun sinking into air pollution.

"You're in a bad mood." She remarked. "What with all the girls spending their winter break volunteering here, you should be happy. Increase in productivity and what else have you."

"You're better at hands-on healing than any one here." The voice was as toneless and cool as the glass he was staring out of.

"I… thank you." Wide grey eyes blinking in surprise and gratitude. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Che."

They sat in silence, as usual, a comfortable, companionable lack of sound. That is, until…

"I apologize."

"For what now?" She stared at him like his hair had suddenly turned blue.

"You shouldn't always be here. You have other places to go, other people to see. I…"

"When you say people, do you mean people I know? Or Uchiha Itachi?" Grey eyes turned to stone as they looked at him.

Before he could say anything, much less anything that would actually help him out of the hole he was in the process of digging, she continued talking.

"Actually, he left me a message. Inviting me to the premiere. It's in a week, and we've agreed to meet a few times before hand to chat, most likely to arrange what we'll be wearing because if I go in on his arm, I can't clash with his suit, oh and we were going to catch up, because last time I saw him… well, Hanabi was um… but you don't really care about this do you?"

"Easily distracted lately?" Was that a hint of sympathy? Damn, his emotions were leaking, and who had let the questioning Voice in?

"Life's interesting, at the moment." Was that her voice cracking?

"You'll manage." Was that warmth in his tone?

"Thank you." Was that a tinge of pink sneaking across her face?

"You're welcome." How did her hand end up against his lips?

2 per cent Jerk told the Annoyingly Curious Little Voice to stfu, bitch. 2 per cent Jerk was regretfully demoted to 3.

He could feel the coldness of metal, the implacableness of stone, and ripple of a heart beat against the flesh of his mouth. An unfamiliar scent, which his mind never got around to registering as magnolia, delicately prodded at his senses.

"I… I um… should go. It's getting dark and… um…"

Slowly, like he couldn't believe her hand was actually there, he let it go. She could feel tickles of warm and cool air brushing against the back of her hand. She could almost swear the puffs were getting quicker.

"Good night, then."

"Yes, good night." Hinata dusted her wits as she collected them. She left through the same door as his brother, but he wasn't nearly so glad to see her leave.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hanabi, where the hell is your cousin?" The person on the other end was soft spoken, and the words belied the lack of malice. 

"Who is… Haku?" Hanabi perked up.

"That would be me. Momochi Haku, full time supporter of all things pink and sparkly." Hanabi could almost see the sweetly gentle smile. And the frills…

"You are such a woman. Except not. Anyway, Neji is… busy." She stalled for time.

"Busy as in 'OMG tabloids suck! j/k I 3 my life' or busy as in 'No, I don't actually have time to do anything remotely resembling a social life'? Because I'd have to be annoyed and get revenge." Somehow all this was said without any change in tone. Hanabi wondered if he'd been raised by robots.

"Haku… Never try to use netspeak on the phone. Please. For my sake."

"Sorry, sorry, darling. Now tell me, where's Neji?" There may have been a hint of impatience in the cultivated voice.

"He's… busy."

"Hanabi, bratling, we've had this conversation before. Define busy."

"Haku, have I ever told you frills make you look like a poodle?" Frills were definitely out for bridesmaid dresses. One wondered how many women actually needed debase themselves like this for money. That dress was…

"A million times. Where is your cousin?"

"Please remember that you went out of the country for a very… very long 'honeymoon' with your man, and that—"

"Oh my god, he's getting laid, isn't he?"

Hanabi twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she perused the magazine spread on her pillow. Haku began prattling, voice never actually changing dynamic. He sounded like every word he said was profound and unique, but Hanabi was far too used to him to listen.

"And he was my first love, too." Hanabi said into the phone as Haku finished with the same words.

"Very funny Hanabi."

"You two are too eerily alike for me to have let that happen. Except for the part where Neji is gay." Lilies were good for wedding receptions, right?

"Is she as pretty as I am?"

* * *

"Well fancy running into you here." As always, his voice was cool and ever so slightly smug. 

"Good evening, Itachi-san. I take it you're feeling well enough to forget you asked to meet me here?"

"Always with you, Sunshine." He pushed the barstool closer to her. She sighed and hopped onto it, waving for the attentions of the bartender.

"So now that we're all cozy, answer me this. How do you feel about small children and animals?"

"Are you proposing?" She didn't look toward him, instead, turning to the more pressing matter. "Summer Sunset, please."

"Proposing you join me in the movement to create another city park? I suppose I am." He grinned at her gamely, tapping his glass while he did so. "You aren't one of those people who eat small children with a side of marinara sauce are you?"

She giggled softly. "I prefer them over ramen, as it were. Dash of soy sauce, saucer of ginger." She smiled her thanks as a glass was placed in front of her.

"Well, so long as we're clear about that."

She tilted her glass toward him before raising it to her lips.

* * *

"So… while I was away, darling little Hinata got engaged, Demon and Blade hooked up, Snapdragon managed to snare your cousin, and _you_ have absolutely nothing to show for me?" There was a layer of regretful disappointment in the milky voice. 

"You were gone for over a freaking year." Blue bridesmaid gowns would be alright.

"But this all happened within a few months. You can't tell me nothing exciting happened to you. I refuse to believe that whatever rules the universe made _all_ that happen to _every_ one else, and you escaped unattached."

"Where's Zabuza? Why hasn't he come to save me? How expensive are your phone bills? Shouldn't you be futzing over curtains?" Or maybe lavender.

"Out. He went to get dinner; he won't be back for a while. My phone bills are none of your business. And we're moving into the new apartment, there are no curtains to futz over. Any other questions, childling?"

"Just one. Can I hang up now?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata threw her purse down on the table and sank into her couch. Her attempt at rest was immediately interrupted, because, like all things loud and annoying, the phone chose that exact moment to ring.

"Good evening, Hyuuga Hinata."

"You'll never guess who's back in town." Hanabi sounded a tad tired but happy never the less.

"I can't for the life of me—"

"Haku. Miss 'I make a better woman than you do so don't make me bitch slap you into next week' is back." Hanabi seemed a little more energetic at the reference to an unforgotten event long ago. "And he…"

"Oh for the love of little apples, you told him about the engagement, didn't you?" Hinata couldn't find the energy to fear for her dignity.

"Well…" The guilt in her sister's voice was all the proof Hinata needed.

"I guess I could avoid the Club for a few more days… especially if Kakashi-sensei knows Zabuza-san is back. Neji isn't going to be thrilled either." Hinata smiled at the memory. "Our dear cousin does not look upon his so-dubbed 'twin' with much favor."

"Only because Haku had that ill concealed plan to turn him, back in high school. You'd think such a soft spoken person like Haku, wouldn't be that… twisted."

"Is that all you had to tell me? Because I'm dead tired."

"Sasuke that rough in bed?"

"Hanabi." Hinata was too fatigued to sound amused.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so undecided. Shouldn't I be being impartial?"

"No. What gave you a silly idea like that?" Hanabi repressed the urge to sigh. She should have known Hinata wouldn't let herself make this choice, because it wasn't _fair_. "It's your choice, if you have a preference, that's the choice you make. You're making things far too complex."

"I can't help it." Hinata sounded so old, so lost, and so resigned.

"Isn't that what we're here for?"

* * *

No, the authoress doesn't actually know why she stuck Haku in there. Stalling for time would be a fairly good guess though. Clockwork needs her muse back NOW. Medibitch is throwing another hissy. And things are breaking. The authoress is NOT amused by her lack of inspiration. The authoress is quite ready to beat her bookshelf to pieces with a waterbottle. Medibitch thinks this chapter needs a better title. Clockwork is sure her muse would agree, but muse is currently AWOL. 

For those who don't know:

**Clockwork has a xanga**. She has gone and made it her homepage. Scraps of things, authoress babble and chapter status updates shall be posted there. You know you want to go check it out.

Don't bother reviewing, I'm fully aware this chapter sucked. More than the pipe to the strawberry flavored fudge room. It figures that _right_ after I decide yes, let's keep this novel epic length… I haven't got anything to write. I hate my mind. It never works the way it's supposed to. I've had the first half of this for two whole weeks. Grr. Szzt.


	20. Chapter 20: To Flicker

I… decided I should have more scenes in the Club. Still owneth not yon fabulous bishi. I'm sure when I 'convince' all those lovely people to give them up, you all will be the first to know.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 20: To Flicker

"Oh come on, Uzumaki, you can't call this a workout." Hanabi was trying every move with a vengeance, and getting more and more frustrated because he wasn't actually trying to block her.

"You pissed at me or something, Hyuuga?" Gaara was not in the least perturbed by the furious whorl of blows.

"Just taking out my frustration." Hanabi didn't even bother checking if he caught the innuendo, she kept up her attacks.

"There are other ways to do that." If it hadn't been the fact that he's _said_ that, there'd have been no indication he'd even been thinking it either.

"Shut up and let me hit you." Hanabi didn't particularly care though.

"Sadist too?"

"Just violent."

"Do you want to talk about it?" It was said, as per usual, with absolutely no emotion. However, Hanabi stopped like ruined clockwork. And then found herself sprawled on the floor looking up into stone cold jade eyes.

"What!" Her mind was still trying to catch up with her body. She then proceeded to kick out the backs of his knees. Try to, that is.

He stared down at her, with the barest hint of amusement.

She flinched instinctively when his hands landed on either side of her head. The expression on his face clearly said: 'this is what you were trying to do, isn't it?'

"I asked if you wanted to talk about it. I'm an excellent listener, after all."

"You'd have to be, to survive Naruto for fifteen years." Hanabi retorted, looking away, refusing to let the… compromising position she was in give him the upper hand.

"Hn. So. Since we aren't doing anything else, I give you permission to rave."

"I do not rave!"

"My ears say otherwise."

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something. Preferably something rude. And explicit. Insulting _and_ T+ would really have made her day. However a sharp reminder of how spectacularly that had exacerbated Ino's situation made her snap it shut. She'd only heard five minutes of that retelling before turning around with her hands over her ears reciting the Song of the Furies. She had absolutely no desire to be reduced to _that_. Not to him, not to anyone else. Certainly not _by_ him or anyone else either.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You two kids done with the room yet?" _Oh thank god… wait… oh SHIT._ Hanabi struggled her way out from underneath Gaara.

"Jiraiya-sensei." She said shortly, ignoring the slightly rumpled look of her ponytail and gym shorts, looking at the teacher coolly aloof. "You need this room?"

"Well I was going to put my short time back here to good use and show Naruto a few new moves… But I can do research, and he's a resilient young man, so I'm sure he wouldn't have minded you continuing. Pity he's late."

"I'm not late, you perverted recluse! You're early is all." Naruto stormed into the room, growling, before he noticed his brother slowly sitting up. "Oh, hey Bratling, Otouto."

"Gesu." "Ahou." The insults were reflexive and delivered in their usual deadpan-danger tupperware.

"You two are so cute…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, kid."

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi speaking." Seventh caller in the past two hours. The tribulations of being famous. Itachi had given up on trying to screen his calls. Fans never worked up the nerve to actually hit 'send call' the one time out of eight they got hold of his real number.

"How's the courtship coming?"

Itachi didn't say anything, but if the observer were paying careful attention, they might notice the hand on the pen that was filling in the crossword had stilled and tightened its grip.

"Itachi?"

"Oh. I'm not having a nightmare. How upsetting." Itachi very smoothly pretended to be busy. "There has to be a good reason it's _you_ on the other end of this call. Like some higher up deity hates me, and decided this would be better than a rain of splintery logs."

"Haha. Still such a joker. I take it you're still nowhere close to winning the hand of the fair princess."

"I'm sure you're weeping tears a crocodile would swear by. Except that oh right, you're a scary person who would wear the crocodile's insides instead of its outsides."

"Well, you learned from the best. But you're losing it Itachi; that much is obvious without your insulting evasions."

There was a click and the line went dead. Itachi looked affronted that his caller would hang up on him, and not the other way around.

"Rude little bastard." He picked up his pen again. "Seven letters… oh I know. Prevail."

* * *

"You're hovering."

"Sorry, but I can't convince myself that if I move more than two feet away from you, you probably won't fall." Hinata looked apologetic, but she wouldn't stop fluttering. She fluttered as she unlocked her new Sonata. She was fluttering when they passed the exotic foods market, and she was still fluttering when the high school was blinking at her tail lights.

"You sure you want to go to the Club today?" Her voice fluttered as she asked him _again_ a question he was getting very tired of.

"I only broke a couple of ribs, I didn't break my spine. Yes I'm sure. I want the space to do katas, and I'm sure with you fluttering on the sidelines, I will not be able to hurt myself."

"If you make me do more work, I will set my sister on you." She signaled and flipped a glance over her shoulder.

"That was a weak threat."

"After, that is, I walk into the hallway and loudly remark that Sasuke has fallen down and could I get some assistance in checking him for injuries." She drifted her car into the correct lane and checked her mirrors.

"…"

"Injuries that may, as such, be hidden by his clothing." She slowed to a stop and waited for the pedestrians. She tossed him a grin. His lip was twitching, but he tried to salvage his poise.

"Don't talk, just drive."

"I'm not your chauffeur."

"Much as I'm sure you're a smooth ride as well." The car started moving with more of a jerk than necessary. Sasuke considered himself fortunate he had not been leaning against the window.

"I didn't hear that." She was staring straight ahead, determined not to crash her brand new car because her fiancé (one of them) was being a male.

"Hear what?"

"Jerk."

* * *

Sasuke went through his katas with all the fluidity she could have hoped for. He was, for the most part, moving smoothly, no pain interrupting his workout. His movements were obviously slower than they should have been, but muscle memory saved the day. Her mind revisited some of the spars she'd seen him in. The subtleties of his body's performance, the absolute certainty in which he made every shift in position, voluntary or reflexive, it wasn't just poetry of motion. It transcended that, it was the perfection of movement. His mind working with his body working against his opponent.

There was a fleeting sense of déjà vu when she had him shirtless on the table, checking the damage he'd done to himself. She was pleased to find everything where it should be, in more or less the right order and alignment. She was fairly sure that it _wasn't_ that Sasuke was leaning into her touch, but that the ground beneath them was shifting and it only _felt_ like he was.

Sasuke, didn't actually notice his back was arching ever so slightly. He was very tired, after all his kata routine wasn't exactly easy. He'd been happy to have managed to get through it without falling on his face. Inordinately pleased to have proved he was right, he WAS well enough to get right back into training. It'd have been very embarrassing to stumble in his routine, especially in front of _her_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I thought that was your Sonata in the parking lot."

"Good afternoon, Hanabi. Come in late today?" Hinata glanced up from the section of well-toned back she was working on. Her sister was leaning against the doorframe.

"I was leaving, but then I saw your car. I was hoping you'd give me a ride, but I see you're already playing taxi."

"Um…"

"It's alright onee-chan. I'll call the house. Neji hasn't been overbearing overprotective cousin in days. All this fun can't be healthy for him. I'm sure Okaa-san will make him pick me up."

"Hanabi…"

"Bye!" Hanabi waved two fingers and disappeared. Hinata was still trying to process all the words her sister had thrown at her. She felt that perhaps she should rescue her cousin… but it was too late. And Sasuke didn't like being the receiving end of Hanabi's barbs, so really…

"Let her go. Even if she did walk home from here, I have no doubt she could take care of herself." Hinata stared at him. Well… the back of his head.

"I do believe you just complimented my sister. In a very roundabout way."

"Stranger things have happened." The indifferent shrug made the muscles in his back ripple in very interesting ways. If Hinata had been inclined to stare, she might have. As it was…

She laughed as she walked over to the sink, signaling the end of the 'physical' therapy. He was oddly discontent with that, but he wasn't going to question it. Not this early in the game, not with three quarters of a year left. The thought was added to a growing collection of unlabeled thoughts that would be sorted through 'later'.

* * *

"Hey Neji… did you hear that?" Hanabi perked up as an evil glint came into light.

"That DSIN Waves is giving away twenty five thousand dollars?"

"No! The thunder!"

"What thun—" A rumble interrupted him. "Oh."

"This opens up a whole lot of possibilities… most of which requiring access to items that are probably illegal to own as a private citizen."

"You weren't thinking about blowing up the Club were you?"

"Well…"

"I don't get paid enough to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I'm never out of trouble, cousin mine. You ought to know this by now."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ooh a storm. This'll make things interesting."

"What things?" Sasuke really couldn't refrain from asking. His dignity saved itself from despair by ensuring that he asked in a nonchalant and indifferent manner, but humility used the laser pointer of truth to remind everyone that he had _asked_.

"Driving, sleeping, the usual routine. Most of the time, I'm easily distracted by the flashes of lightning."

There was something sketchy that was pleading to be said, but Sasuke, really quite proud of his 'mute' button ability, refused to say it.

"It's really a shame we live in the city. I love standing in front of the window and watching the storm. You see things differently in that brief second of pure light." A blink and her mind was back where it was supposed to be. "I'll be quiet. Unless you like the abstractness, you probably don't care to see familiar things in a new light."

Sasuke abstained from begging to differ. Begging was undignified and humiliating.

* * *

Um... clockwork is going to remove herself from the general vicinity of angry readers... leave a message, and she may get back to you at some other time... preferably when there is no danger of 'Readers Rioting against the Ruin of Respectable Writing'.

Anyone who gets the radio reference has my renewed respect. Math is my kink.

By the way... If I WANT you to know something, you can be sure I will say as much. There is no code that needs to be cracked to find information that you are supposed to have. If you are smart enough to figure something is up, GOOD FOR YOU.

If you miss something completely that's not my fault either. The authoress can not be held responsible for the IQ of her readers.


	21. Chapter 21: To Illuminate

Oh irony! Maybe. Maybe not. Who pays attention to titles anyway? The authoress has given up on that.

Clockwork needs winding... she can think of several ways, but most are probably illegal in the state of Virginia. Broken or not, the authoress still doesn't own Naruto or any of its affiliates... or the song Escape... aka the Pina Colada Song. Very close to two weeks since last update, has anyone noticed? Oh no, is clockwork turning into one of those, yes _those _writers? Alas... earwax?

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 21: To Illuminate

He really was surprised to find himself inside her apartment once again. It couldn't be helped that several necessary intersections were down. That higher being really was cackling evilly in the background. Or maybe that was thunder.

So here he was, lying on her couch yet again, breathing in vaguely vanilla pillows. His dignity allowed him a few moments peace, because some how he'd had the foresight to bring a comfortable change of clothes in his duffle. So really, here he was, lying on her couch yet again, breathing in vague vanilla vapors mingled with whatever the hell he usually smelled like. It had the potential to be an intoxicating combination.

He tucked his hands behind his head and refrained from grimacing at the next step of thought this road would lead to. There was a brief flash of light and he saw the stark white of the ceiling in vivid lack of detail. The crash of thunder followed almost immediately. The cacophony was strangely relaxing, even if it didn't do much to soothe rippling thoughts.

The resounding rumblings cloaked the opening of a door. Hinata hoped Sasuke was sleeping. She couldn't right now. The storm itself wasn't keeping her awake, but she wanted to be outside. Sasuke was peacefully stretched out on the couch, so she assumed he was out for the night. So she carefully pulled the apartment key from the hook on the wall, and slipped out. It wasn't like anyone else was going to see her sneaking around in a T-shirt and shorts.

Sasuke had been quite content to let her wander into the kitchen legs bared. However when she quietly slipped her keys into a pocket, he wondered if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do. It was confirmed when she slid herself out the front door with minimal noise.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata reappeared at her doorway soaking wet; hair plastered to her neck and face, shivering slightly, but looking quite content with herself. It was just as well Sasuke had run a bath while she'd been prancing about in the puddles. The overly hot water was still cooling when she crept through the doorway.

"Have fun?" Black eyes reflected in the sliver of light escaping from the bathroom.

"Oh! I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." She lowered her head a little in apology, causing the chain around her neck to wink lightly at him from the above mentioned light.

"I wasn't sleeping." It wouldn't be polite to let her continue a false assumption that would cause her troubled thoughts. Or so went the semblance of reasoning.

"You neither, then?"

"You're going to get sick if you stand there all night."

"You're probably right."

"It happens every now and again. I ran the water for you."

"You-you did?" Heather grey eyes stared at him in delighted surprise.

"Your water's getting cold." Staring at the way her shirt and pathetic excuse for a pair of shorts clung to pale flesh was not the most acceptable of distractions. She didn't seem to notice his eyes drifting. All Sasuke knew was that he was extremely fortunate she was not wearing white.

"R-right. Thank you." It appeared to occur to her that she was standing there dripping in her sleeping clothes. She all but ran into the bathroom, casting a grateful glance behind her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm not sure it's fitting for the heiress of one of the largest foundations in the world to be running around in the rain in her pajamas."

She gave him an innocent shrug, even as her hands clasped the steaming mug, drawing in as much warmth as possible.

"But it's so much fun."

"Getting sick is fun?"

He was reclining on _her_ sofa, and yet he was questioning her ideas of what was enjoyable? Scandalous.

"You've never done it before? What a waste."

"Hn."

"You just wait. This is the first winter storm of many, you know. There will be ample opportunity for me to get you wet."

* * *

The flash of cameras was something she'd almost gotten used to not having to deal with. Silly her. A few blinks as she got out of the car, more as the photographers realized who she was, the sudden blindness as the light dominated her vision, from the cameras and the diamonds on Kin's person as she elegantly glided over to give Hinata a fashionably acceptable hug.

"I see the Uchiha got you an invite. The pretty boy is good for something." Kin sent her dazzling smile toward the crowds, managing to talk to Hinata while doing so.

"Nice to see you too, Kin."

"Yep. Looks like it'll be a cute turnout." Kin stepped away to greet another actor, and the twinkling swallowed the picturesque moment. Hinata repressed a worldly roll of her eyes. The stretch of carpet was nearing its end, and once she got through the doors, the only bright sparkles she'd have to worry about came in carats.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Glad to see you lovely ladies could make it."

"You know I'm only here to dump wine on you if this turns out to be a flop." Kin told him sweetly.

"Wine, darling? Couldn't you stick to water, something that won't stain?" Itachi linked his arms through both Hinata's and Kin's.

Kin shrugged eloquently. "What should I care, I'm not the one paying by the liquid ounce whatever crap you're having served."

Itachi turned to Hinata with a long suffering sigh. "This is what I put up with, without any relief for the entirety of filming. Her and Sasori. Bloody harpies."

"You shouldn't say such things in public." Hinata remarked lightly.

"Public is the best place to say them. I can't be mauled or pushed into traffic in public."

"Don't count on that excuse, pretty boy." Kin remarked easily. "I can always make excuses. I'm an actress. 'Oh please, it was an accident, I swear, the heel of my shoe got caught in a crack in the sidewalk.' It'd be such a laugh riot if the tombstone read 'Uchiha Itachi, cause of death: Vera Wang.'"

"I see I won't be sorely missed." Itachi seemed to be highly amused at his coworker's high spirits.

Kin ignored him, having spotted someone she'd been simply _dying_ to meet for ages now. She abandoned them with the lack of malice of a butterfly that had found a prettier flower.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Itachi queried, hand against temple, looking at her reflection with those scarlet eyes. The table was next to a window that overlooked the deep blue black water of the pier.

"Fairly well, thank you for asking." Silver and green silk shimmered as she switched crossed legs.

"And how's the competition holding up?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is perfectly fine, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Storm bring out bad tempers?" He could remember a time when one Uchiha Sasuke had found refuge in the pale blue bed sheets of the master bedroom at the least muttering of a storm.

"No, I don't think so…" Thoughtful grey eyes stared unseeing at the harbor, the mind behind them wondering what the next storm would bring.

"You look like you'd like nothing better than to take off those ridiculously sparkly stilts and run in the waves."

"Perhaps. I like nature in small doses."

"Care to expound?"

"I suppose… it's not like I have anything else to talk about." She stirred her drink idly. "I don't particularly like the great outdoors. I like gardens. I'm a city girl, who likes to escape a little every now and then."

"Well, I can see you like pina coladas…"

"I do like getting caught in the rain. It implies that I have somewhere to get _out_ of the rain after I play in it."

"We all want some place warm to call our own."

* * *

"I can't believe you walked into Hokumon Tayuya." 

Kin was _not_ going to drop it. It had the potential to be very annoying.

"And I certainly can't believe you did it and managed to spill both drinks on her."

"It was an accident, and he apologized." Hinata tried to calm Kin's irritatingly mirthful keens. Itachi was being very quiet, probably hoping to keep more fuel away from the fire.

"Like apologies do anything to stop that one. Amazing as she is live, I'm just glad she doesn't actually _speak_. Every other word would have to be censored."

"I didn't see her." Itachi said tonelessly.

"How do you miss that head of hair? You'd have to be blind!"

"Blinded by the bevy of beauties that deign to grace me with their presence." Itachi roused himself from what ever mood had hold of him, delivering his witticisms with his usual composure.

"And there's the over confident jackass we all know and loathe. I was worried about you there for a second." Kin had let maybe one smidgen of pity take over, but it seemed he'd recovered, so any lingering traces of _that_ were quickly removed.

"Touched, darling." Itachi bowed ever so slightly.

"Only in the head." Kin's hand patted the dark hair like she would a friend's toy dog.

"Uchiha Itachi, they're saying it was _you_ who ruined Tayuya's gown, and I for one have to say thank you, un." Deidara paused and took in Itachi's companions. "That monstrosity of a gown is for drying dishes only. Hyuuga-san, Tsuchi-san, nice to see you again, un."

"Deidara."

"Deidara-san. How are you enjoying the party?"

"His only respite is gorgeous gals such as yourselves in gowns such as your own."

Deidara gave him a cool glare. "Ask me that after he leaves, un. I don't imagine either of you two happens to have duct tape in those darling little maraschino cherry purses? Such a pity, un."

"Tayuya probably has mace." Kin offered helpfully. "I can ask."

Itachi wondered how long he had left before it was socially acceptable to leave, and if he could possibly knock a bowl of peanuts down Kin's dress before doing so.

* * *

That… was as sublte as seven layers of cologne. Un. As for my indiscretion, you'll have to either wait it or think it out. Such recurring threes. Leave what trifles you please, clockwork has a stat project. 


	22. Chapter 22: To Contrive

Huh. That took a while, didn't it? My bad. But you know, whatever. I still don't own the characters of Naruto. It's a real shame, I know, but you know it's probably for the greater good.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 22: To Contrive

"He did? Are you positive?" Itachi was seconds away from snarling into the phone. However he couldn't afford to offend the secretary on the other end, bimbo though she was.

"That's what it says, sweetheart. He and the girl have a date scheduled. Speaking of dates, what time are you picking me up?"

He really didn't feel like having to sit through whatever chick flick movie was playing tonight, just to pay back this piece of information. However…

"The usual. How do you feel about European?"

Wine may have had the same amount of alcohol as sake, but something light and sweet would perhaps make him less inclined to send his desk out the window.

* * *

Later was usually never late enough. Sasuke wasn't _disallowed_ from riding… every one just thought it wouldn't be a smart plan. As if the probability of it happening the first time he took his bike out of the garage wasn't virtually zero. However, he didn't feel like the looks that would be leveled at him if it got out to certain parties. So here he was, staring out a window, address book still open in his hand, phone having been carelessly tossed onto the table.

He'd been thinking, and he could almost here the sweetly sarcastic retort in his mind's ear; he'd been remembering, and he'd been analyzing.

A hundred little things, they were all trying to tell him something. How once, months ago, her touch was only barely tolerated… and now, he found himself anticipating the feel of her hands against his skin. How once, he could have cared less that she was a nice girl with assets above and beyond anything else anyone had to offer… and now she was beautiful, kind, a dozen other adjectives he couldn't be bothered to list, and he wanted to find more. He had a sinking feeling he was falling… and was mildly annoyed to find that sinking wasn't so bad. Hell, he could probably get very used to it.

Damn.

* * *

A pair of jeans narrowly missed knocking her reading glasses off. Ino glared at her friends.

"Hey! You're in a freaking martial arts club. You can't miss that badly. Washing machine is three feet over."

"Those are the whites, blondie. You're just hanging around, start another load."

"Fine." Ino caught the sundress Hinata tossed to her and counted out her quarters. She tucked the coins into the slots and checked the pockets of the pair of jeans before shoving it and the dress into the machine. The trio kept up a rhythm, Hinata sorting through the pooled laundry and setting up piles. Ten Ten tossed the pertinent items to Ino who tried to make the most of each load.

"Well, well." Ino broke the rhythm while they were in the middle of the cottons. She was holding a shirt by the sleeve seams. "This one's… new, Ten Ten." The shirt was very distinctive; the bright orange spiral in the center was glaringly obvious.

Hinata paused, switching amused looks from the shirt to the reddening brunette.

"It's a very unique shirt… how_ever_ did it get into your laundry hamper?" Ino's snickering was interrupted by a towel.

"Oh, like you're any better, you dumb blonde." Ten Ten snapped defensively. She grabbed one of the shirts, one that obviously belonged to a man, at some point or other. She held it up and threw it the other, not caring that she still had a towel over her shoulder.

There was a tiny noise from the table. Very soft, quickly muffled. However, two girls with a taste for teasing as a testament to togetherness have abilities well beyond those of normal humans.

Brown and blue eyes shot directly towards the other girl, who was quickly turning pink. Ino very deliberately looked at the shirt she'd caught instinctively.

"I. Don't think I recognize this shirt. Certainly not one I've seen on Neji."

"What about off him?" Ten Ten muttered under her breath, hand on hip, eyes on her friend trying to hide behind a pillow case, gaze more calculating than they had been with the detergent.

"So. If it wasn't from your pile. And it wasn't from mine. The only one left…" Ino continued speculating, even though everyone knew.

"Eep."

The vultures descended.

"Since when do _you_ have house guests?" "And how did it happen that his shirt is in _your_ laundry bag?"

"I… um… mercy?" Hinata tried weakly.

"Ten Ten, it seems we need to finish this quickly, so that we have the hour it takes for the clothes to dry to… investigate this development."

"Indeed."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So you had Sasuke at your mercy and you didn't do anything?" Ino shook her head with a sigh. "It seems we've taught you nothing… Whatever happened to that set of underwear we got you last year?"

Hinata instinctively denied everything. "What set?"

Ten Ten and Ino shared an evil glance. "Seems like we'll have to get you another…I _wonder_ when we'll see you next." Ino remarked nonchalantly.

"And if you'll have company of the… male persuasion." Ten Ten added for good measure.

Hinata's mouth was open but it was clear she didn't actually have anything to say.

"I'm still curious as to how the shirt ended up in your laundry bag… I mean, if all that happened, as you say, was that he slept on your couch, I don't see how it got all the way into your laundry." Ten Ten fixed Hinata with an expectant expression.

"I… It… Eeh…" Hinata tried to organize her thoughts into something that wouldn't set off a whole new chain reaction.

"Well Ten Ten, we know it was a dark stormy night," Ino began for her mischievously. "Apparently that wasn't the only storm raging." She gave the blushing girl a lascivious grin.

Hinata stared into the drink in her hands. They really weren't going to give her a chance to say a thing. She was fortunate enough to be saved by the bell. A saucy polyphonic went off, and Ino reached for her purse.

"Hello? Yes, I'm with her. Wait a minute, you're calling _my_ phone and you don't have the decency to greet _me_? You wretched little…" Ino scowled prettily. "Hinata, it's for you."

"Oh. Thank you." Hinata took the device with both hands and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Yes Hanabi? I take it something dire and possibly with a body count has happened."

"Kind of. Apparently Sasuke called to arrange a date, asking if you'd be free on the fourteenth. The Council of Doom said yes, you would. Really Hinata, you didn't give him your home number? If he's going to be nice enough to _ask_ he should at least be able to ask _you_." Hanabi sounded royally annoyed, and maybe a little bit was on Sasuke's behalf.

"It's alright. I don't mind, really. And it was nice of him to ask, even if I didn't get to answer."

"So do it right next time!" Hanabi snapped. She was of the begrudging opinion that the younger was better for her sister than the… other. Of course, she was perhaps a little bias. She wished for the thousandth time since, that she had been wearing the ring-hand bracelet Ten Ten had given her when she slapped the no-good arrogant jerk. She might even have been able to draw blood with it.

"If there is a next time." Hinata conceded a tad regretfully.

"There damn well better be." Hanabi revised her opinion. The younger might be better for Hinata than the other, but the both of them were still at the mercy of the Hyuuga. Mercy being only an optional feature.

* * *

The secretary was a shallow being at best. All she held in her power was the pen that kept the Hyuuga daily planner. But Itachi was cognizant of his own abilities, and prided himself on being able to use them. And so, he'd maneuvered his way into the girl's size three skirts to get at the information in her carefully coifed head. She wasn't an idiot, but she was human. Human enough to appreciate his… assets. Superficial, but not stupid. She knew what she had with him, and was more than content to leave it that way.

The Uchiha, unlike the Hyuuga, were a very private, very internalized clan. The Hyuuga, though silent, were silent in public. The Hyuuga could never have pulled off a switch in legacy. The Uchiha did it flawlessly. The Hyuuga can't have been stupid enough to not know about the girl's trysts with him; they didn't care.

The Uchiha were far too controlling, one of the reasons he'd left that behind him. And so the girl told him that Sasuke had plans for _that_ day. It was highly unusual.

He could investigate… however there were more… pressing matters at hand.

* * *

"Ooh a date! How exciting." Ino had a manic gleam in her cerulean eyes.

"Danger Will Robinson, danger!" Ten Ten intoned robotically.

"My spidey senses are tingling… and they say we need to go shopping. What are daddy's millions for, after all?" Ino clapped her hands in delight, ignoring the laundry which promptly unfolded itself in her hand.

"Ino, we can't pick out something if we don't know where he's taking her." Ten Ten remarked reasonably.

"Damn. What a pity, seems we'll have to take a rain check." Hinata pounced on the excuse.

"Or we could just go and get new outfits for every possible date plan." Ino reflected contemplatively.

"The Club doesn't pay me that much." Hinata protested.

"If we bring Hanabi, she will bring her many family funded credit cards." Ten Ten observed innocently from where she was sorting clothing by owner.

"But I wouldn't want to inconvenience my little sister."

"Good thing she won't be inconvenienced then. I'll call her and we'll make plans." Somehow the last word sounded a great deal more ominous than it really should have.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sheesh blondie don't break yourself. You got a _little_ excited there." Ten Ten remarked lightly, but the concern was still apparent. They were walking back to Ten Ten's car, which she had sworn was in Parking Lot C.

"I know, I know, but really, aside from saying 'Well you obviously don't want to marry _that_ one because…' there isn't a whole lot we can do to help her." Blue eyes clouded. "I just think that of all the people in the world, Hinata is one of the ones that deserve to be happy."

"And we want to help her with that however we can." Ten Ten grinned cheekily. "And if it means sacrificing her dignity for the perfect date, we're all for it, right."

"Well I think Sasuke's better for her than the _other_. Though they do look scarily similar."

"You have a better eye for detail than I do."

"Damn straight I do. My boy is a hundred times prettier than yours."

"At least Naruto and I can talk about more than our hair care products."

"Don't make me hit you." Ino warned, waving the bottle of detergent threateningly.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a cement truck." Ten Ten snapped back with a smirk.

"If I didn't have several tons of clothing in this bag, you can bet your size 6 Nine West clogs I would kick you—"

"Shut up and pile your crap into the car." The trunk popped and lay open waiting for the laundry bags. It was just another Saturday, but you know how still waters run deep.

* * *

Finals start on Friday! It's so exciting, I know, but college will do that to you. The authoress is being a major dork... more so than usual at any rate... School's almost out, and my birthday is Tuesday. You know you want to give me many happy returns, and maybe review. I promise you'll get some kind of sweetmeat, depending on which pairing is your hang-up... because I feel like celebrating myself. Of course, just because I write it, doesn't mean I'll post it... but I have so many wonderfully fluffy ideas... of course, I can't tell you what they are... because that's how secrets work.  



	23. Chapter 23: To Descend

After about a month of absense, Descent Into Rapture is back online. It just took me a while to squeeze in 'relevant plot' in between 'finals', 'packing for summer', 'storage', 'flying across the country', 'getting a job' and 'being at a job'. Clockwork is very sorry. Muse has been tied to chair and will not be given cookies until she gives us some new material. Clockwork can't believe she forget to say she was also at FANIME 2006, as another reason she couldn't be writing. KEEE BISHI!

In other news, Naruto and everything affiliated to it is not really mine to dabble with. Not that that really stops me anyway. Clockwork is just a bad person all around. But she is loved, right? Right?

Anyway, this is Chapter 23. It's been a half year-ish. whee! I apologise if the title doesn't seem quite right... I couldn't think of anything else. Muse is a hard nut to crack.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 23: To Descend

Uchiha Sasuke was not usually given to introspection. However he had given himself a great deal to think about. He hadn't called the Hyuuga on a whim, but he hadn't truly _thought_ about what he was asking of them. Of her. To ask her to spend _that_ day with him, was it something he was truly willing to give to her? Was it something she'd be able to accept knowing what it meant to him? Regardless, his mind had made itself for him, and he'd called before he had a chance to debate the pros and cons, and back out anyway.

She was pretty, gorgeous even, she was patient and trusting, she was intelligent and skilled, and she tasted like white chocolate. It wasn't about his brother or his family any more, was it. Some how, some way, the game had evolved into something else. He wanted to make this work. More than that, he wanted to make this game he was a part of work and be happy to do it. He could love her, couldn't he? This girl of sunshine who tried to catch all the falling snowflakes and make them sparkle like stars. One thing was for damn certain. Itachi couldn't, wouldn't have her. He respected her far too much to even consider she might be swayed by his suave exterior. One of the reason he respected her was that he knew she wouldn't be like the other girls he remembered his brother bringing home every so often.

Wednesday was a leap of faith. Sasuke refused to let the increasingly louder voice inside him change his mind. He would close his eyes and step off this precipice, and maybe, he'd find he wasn't falling into oblivion.

* * *

"Do you think she could fall in love with one of them?" Blue eyes latched onto pale ones, shining softly with solemn luster as Ino tried to sneak a peek into her lover's head. 

"Do you think she couldn't?" Neji countered. He blocked the hand that made to swat him. Ino didn't like him being smart with her when she was trying to be serious. Ino didn't like a lot of things as it were. Didn't like strawberries, Wednesdays, seagulls, carnations and Uchiha Itachi.

"We're only twenty-two. I think we're a little young to be deciding the rest of our lives."

"That doesn't mean we have to regret our decisions." Why did he feel like there was subtext to this conversation that he should but wasn't keying into? "To answer the question, I think she's _capable_ of falling in love with either Uchiha, but we both know that in the end, it doesn't matter to her if she falls in love. So long as the two of them have equal footing in her eyes, it will be a matter of preference. If it comes to light that one is better suited to lead two Clans as one, then whether she loves or does not becomes irrelevant to her."

"So this is why you haven't visited me?" Ino pouted prettily, even as her mind pored over the matter. "Because you and the bratling have been trying to keep the status quo? To make and _keep_ it a matter of preference?"

"I'm sorry." Neji was not one to make apologies. And thus he learned that even they had to be timed right. He wasn't fast enough to block the next swipe.

"That you care enough about your cousin to ensure her happiness?" Ino glared at him, even though she understood perhaps a little of what he was thinking. "Hyuuga Neji, you and I have all the time in the world to make _us_ into something. Hinata doesn't. Hinata shouldn't have to be making this choice, but she does and we all want to help her."

Neji really didn't have anything to say in the face of all that. So he settled for more interesting explorations

* * *

"Hanabi…" 

Hanabi didn't turn around. Hinata may have been able to fit an entire index of emotions into one word, but it wouldn't work if Hanabi pretended not to hear it. Really. She took another drag to prove her point.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one with a fatal addiction?" Hinata rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony. One of the things she did miss about the family fortune. The view from twenty stories up was as beautiful as ever. Hanabi exhaled smoke, watching it curl and writhe before dissipating into the city air.

"You already have one. Making people happy. Besides, cigarettes don't kill people. I have yet to run across any coronary report declaring the victim died of a cigarette wound." Hanabi pressed the papery ash into the ceramic of the tray next to her.

"And the body count of your temperament stands at?"

"I can't tell you that. I'd have to kill you." Hanabi replied automatically.

"Well… the grapevine suggests you're letting the redhead get away with more than he legally should be." Hinata traced random patterns on the cool marble. Amusement sparkled in endless grey eyes and they flicked toward the suddenly tense woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I have to recite the chain? I heard it from Ino, who caught a whisper from Ten Ten, who apparently was there when Naruto, remembering something Jiraiya-sensei said, unthinkingly asked about you and Gaara turned mildly pink. Really, firecracker," Hinata gave her sister's head a condescending pat, "I know my love life leaves a lot to be desired, but you could've at least _mentioned_ you returned his interest."

Hanabi was more than ready to hurl her ashtray against the building out of sheer bad temper. However it was antique enough that the gesture would not be appreciated.

She should have figured it was too much to hope she'd remain untormented.

"I've been sick, leave me alone."

"What better time to interrogate you than now? You haven't recovered enough to escape, have you?" Hinata turned her gaze back to the view. "Besides, would you rather have me do it, or Ino?"

"I'd rather chew blackboard chalk. So who drew the short straw and gets the pleasure of questioning the redhead?" Diverting the conversation while keeping it on track was a brilliant media ploy she often made use of. She only hoped Hinata wouldn't remember in time.

"According to Ino, it was Haku. I wasn't sure, she was laughing far too hard." Hinata allowed a small smile to escape, even as she corrected herself. "Not that she should be laughing…"

"Haku's at least man enough to survive getting crushed by the Desert." Hanabi retorted. "Even if he is a frilly pansy."

"He thought the same of Neji." Lush lips curled further at the memory.

"Pfft. Everyone thought _he_ was gay." Hanabi dismissed high school opinions of her cousin with a wave of her hand.

"A great many people still do."

"Yeah, well, since we're on the subject of your love life," Hanabi ignored the fact that it was several sentences past. "How's things with your boy toys?"

"They aren't my boy toys." Hinata protested instinctively.

"Right. Well, then what are they?"

"I… I don't know. I have eight months. And the new year is coming soon. Who knows what it'll bring us."

"Your birthday is first. It'll be a fabulous party. I hear daddy is going to buy you diamonds. More diamonds." Hanabi stared after a traveling vee of birds. "And your fiancés? Who cares?"

"I think I should." Hinata said softly. Hanabi inwardly cursed and tried to compensate with light-hearted banter.

"Alright fine. Shall we play 'Who would you rather…'? Who would you rather made the more sensitive gesture for the end of the year? The stuck up moron, or the idiot playboy?" Hanabi made a moue of disdain.

"I— I really don't know if you should be asking me these things." Hinata recovered enough to try to return fire. "What does my baby sister know of romance? All you do is terrify those of the Y-chromosome. Most of them at any rate. It seems that—"

"Will you be quiet? Or do I have to divulge my ultra-secret plot to get one of the Uchihas into a cake for your birthday celebration and have him prance around naked?" The hissed comment brought Hinata to a screeching halt. She proceeded to turn the color of the terra cotta flower pot innocuously enjoying the fresh air.

"Ha." The younger sister crowed, or would have, if her throat didn't twinge when she tried. "I'm thinking the littler one, just 'cause then we won't have to spend so much on the cake." Hanabi watched her sister turn the color of the amaryllis currently residing in the flower pot, which was enjoying the fresh air as well, but rather thought it was a bit nippy out. "Although…"

"Enough!" Hinata stuck her hands over her ears, indicating her defeat. "Any thoughts of Sasuke naked…" Hinata couldn't even complete the thought. However it was fairly obvious from the look Hanabi was giving her that she knew exactly where that train of thought went, down to where it derailed and wiped out a village.

* * *

"Hanabi." Stern white eyes rested on the confident young woman. 

"Yes?" Hanabi batted her eyes innocently toward the speaker.

"Explain to me why Uchiha Itachi's recent stint of advertisements all have Hyuuga paper trails."

"I'm sure you can figure it out on your own. You _are_ the Hyuuga genius, right?"

"I get that you're keeping him busy, but why? I thought the purpose of this entire exercise was to give her a choice." As if suddenly remembering all humans had their failings, even his cousin, he asked. "Has she already made one?"

"I think so. Even if she hasn't quite convinced herself of it yet." Grey eyes turned feather soft in memory. "Besides. I can't find any clues about the other. I have no idea why he's back in the game, and there is absolutely nothing for me to work with. I don't trust it."

"You don't trust a lot of things." _And you're not even twenty yet._

"And look how far I've come." _My choice was the right one._

"Did you order the flowers?" Neji asked in an abrupt change of topic.

"You mean for their tryst on Wednesday? No. We all know where they'll end up eventually, but we can at least give them the illusion that it was all spur of the moment."

"I talked to one of the assistant gardeners. He said Itachi is always there the fifteenth, without fail, noon to sundown. They should be fine."

"And even if it's not, well, at least it was all spur of the moment." The tone of her voice was more than a little caustic. Neji could almost hear the wallpaper crackling.

"Things will work out." Neji intoned with more confidence than he really felt. "What are you getting her for her birthday?"

"You don't have any ideas either? I was thinking of convincing the Uchiha to jump out of a cake naked and dance, but I don't think Father would approve."

"And the Uchiha in question doesn't have an opinion?" Did all girls do this, or was it just overly indulged trust fund chicks?

"You mean someone might object to asking Hinata to eat the icing off—"

"Hanabi. Shut up."

Hanabi shot him a mischievous grin, that didn't exactly say she had been kidding.

* * *

He needed a change of scenery. Or a change of company. He hadn't seen Naruto or the others in a while. Not that they were friends per se. Close acquaintances who knew him better than they ought. Really. Denial asked politely if it could take off its disguise now. The motion was bluntly rejected. Denial grumbled something rude and hid a comment about a certain Heiress behind its hand. 

He showed up outside the Uzumakis' apartment with no real warning. He'd been about to ring the doorbell when the door opened of its own accord. Gaara stood there, a blank expression on his face, and no indication he'd been planning on leaving. Sasuke put it down to a radioactive ladybird bite, or Gaara had just happened to glance out the window, and utilizing keen vision, brilliant timing and other secrets of the universe to open the door on cue and blandly go back to where he was working on his bonsai tree. Sasuke could feel his eye twitch. Bonsai? And Uzumaki Gaara? It was probably just because it meant he could keep his shears on hand in case Naruto decided to open his mouth. Speaking of the village idiot, he was emerging from his room, pulling on a button down shirt. Blue eyes lit up as they lit on the guest.

"Hey Sasuke! What're you doing here? Did you miss me that much? That's so sweet of—"

"Shut it, moron. I just… needed to get out of the house. And an excuse to do so…" Sasuke pretended the fact that he was an adult and therefore capable of making his own decisions and enforcing them had been waived in light of his injuries and his mood. Naruto was at least kind enough to humor him.

"Still _soo_ flattered you chose me to be your convenient excuse. Ever consider just lying to them? I don't know what you expected to find _here_." Naruto jerked his head toward his brother. "As you can see, it's a real swinging party." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, with a 'What can you do?' expression. Which meant he missed the meaningful glance at the shears in his hand Gaara made before turning the same jade eyes to his adopted brother. Fratricide was still a very popular expression of brotherly love in Angola.

"Do you mind practicing with me?" Sasuke swallowed a mildly bitter taste in his mouth. Much as he liked Naruto, closest thing he had to a best friend even, it was still a bitch asking him for favors. Mostly because it ruined his image when he was seen consorting with the resident imbecile, and the fangirls _hated_ it. Naruto know it too, and made a point of acting particularly obnoxious, just to see the fangirls twitch and try to 'rescue' Sasuke. However today Naruto was feeling a little sympathetic toward his friend's plight. Sasuke hadn't laughed in his face when he'd broken an arm, so the least he could do here was the same.

"Sure. I'm driving!"

Gaara put away his tools. They were obviously unneeded if his brother was going to save time and just kill himself on the road. It also mean he could not be implicated. Maybe he'd be able to finish _The Third Secret_ before they got back.

* * *

Whew. A good half of that was drafted during work, when I didn't have to do anything at the front desk. Yay for answering phones! It's a good thing not many people call. Anyway. please direct all compliments and constructive criticisms towards the review button. Thank you for reading Descent Into Rapture Ch 23, we hope you enjoyed it.

The Third Secret is a novel by Steve Barry. Because I was on a Dan Brown-esque kind of kick.


	24. Chapter 24: To Bond Anew

I'm so sooorrrrrryyyy! I apologize! FuruBa onsen okami style! I haven't updated in forevvver, I know. but as I say, I don't do overnight romance. I don't mind getting packages between one to two business days, but not for anything as fragile as romance. Standard disclaimers apply, and let's be honest, it's probably better that way. Will the fillers never end? Eventually, yes. But for now... no. Not till date!sasuhina. Now the question remains... where the hell is Itachi? The answer is rather oviously Not Here! Not currently at any rate. I'll work him in as soon as I come up with a more reasonable excuse than 'Idonknowhowtowritehiiimmmmm'. I'm mildly doped up on crack. It's cancerous!

Thanks to **Lightbringer88 **again. Poor thing's probably traumatized.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 24: To Bond Anew

The drive to the Club was no longer or shorter than any other day, but Sasuke could not shake the feeling that something was different. The ride was smooth; Naruto obviously knew where he was going, so commenting was out of the question; the hum of the air circulation was barely audible over the rock drifting out of the radio.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sasuke said into the uncommon quiet.

"What the fuck?" Naruto was obviously confused as to the thought process that led to this statement.

"I said 'Don't hurt yourself'." Dark eyes stared uncaringly at the overly cute bobble head fox on the dashboard. It was better than staring at some of the other things littering the expanse of plastic.

"I got that much." Naruto clipped. "What the hell for, you bastard?"

"You were being unusually quiet." Sasuke explained patiently. "I figured you were trying to think. I didn't want the car to crash or anything."

"I ought to run your side of the car into oncoming traffic. Maybe physics will be smarter this time around." Naruto kept one eye on the road as the other inspected Sasuke's expression for a crack in his defenses. Something was bothering his best friend, and he had to figure out what. "You alright, Sasuke?"

"Fine, moron. Go back to fantasizing about Blade. Talk about compensating…"

Naruto wished for a moment he were a less decent human being. He _could_ have snapped back, reminding Sasuke of who, exactly, was having relational problems, and who wasn't. But he wasn't that kind of person.

* * *

"Hinata… what's wrong, child?" Hyuuga Keiko did not often get a chance to 'mother' her daughters. One rarely needed it and the other had grown up far too fast. The problems with boys, clothes, diets, Oscar awards, phone bills and reading material had never come to visit this Hyuuga house. 

"Am I too old to be having 'boy trouble', kaasan?" Hinata asked tiredly from the nest of pillows she'd made in the guest bed.

"A girl is never too old to _not_ have boy trouble." Keiko settled herself against an outcropping of upholstery, it looks like every drama scene she had missed would be compensated for tonight. "Which one of your 'boys' is it?"

"I don't even know any more." There was a soft rustling, as Hinata buried herself deeper. "I barely spend any time with Itachi, and it seems perfectly alright. For all of us. Every time we talk, it's either about me, or something entirely unrelated. How am I supposed to get to know him well enough if he won't let me?" The wail was muffled somewhat by the barrier of pillows around her, but Keiko heard it clearly.

"But why is that a problem?"

"What?"

"Why is not knowing him a problem? Does Sasuke not suit you? Are things so bad that you would seek a stranger over the boy you've known for so long time?" The mother's hand sought her child within her castle of cushions. "You may not have always been close friends with Sasuke… but isn't now as good a time as any to see what you can do with friendship at least?"

"It's just… I don't know why Itachi is even in the picture. And if he won't tell me, I'm very afraid to find out." The daughter's voice sounded old and full of tears that wouldn't be shed.

"My little girl." The pillows were pushed to the floor with general code of Hyuuga conduct, as motherly instincts overrode them. Keiko clutched her daughter to her, afraid the real world would intervene at any second. "I can't decide," she started shakily, "if I should be glad you're all grown up, or unhappy that my children don't believe in fairy tales any more." Brown eyes met grey, and the understanding they came to was not one that could easily be described in words. There is something beyond syntax, beyond data, that can communicate a hundred nuances, a thousand words and a single lifetime, into such a compact thing as one look, between a mother and a daughter, between two women who love each other.

"Where's Hanabi?" Hinata sniffled. "She shouldn't be missing the cuddle fest."

"Your cousin practically frog-marched her off. I think she's in trouble."

"It wouldn't surprise me, with all the pies she has her manicure in. I only hope it wasn't on my behalf."

* * *

"Driven to drink yet again, I see." 

"Naturally." Itachi pressed his eyes shut, not like it made a difference at the moment. "I have to do _some_thing to send my immortal soul to Hell in a hand basket."

"Doesn't that come with the name?" Kisame sat himself down next to his friend.

"Only when you're stupid enough to want to change the world." Itachi opined from behind his hand.

"So how's the collateral going?"

"Remind me never to get drunk and angry unless in the relative privacy of my own home."

"I'll take that as an invitation to rub your rare bout of stupidity in your face."

"Thank you, mother. Are you going to ask me how my fiancée is?" Itachi set his glass down rather harder than necessary.

"Why bother, when she's in the first twenty pages of most magazines?"

"You want a twelve month subscription to _Glitter_ magazine for your birthday? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Well, okay, I'll just cancel the cruise tickets."

"I don't know what women see in you. Keitaro, make it a Shark's Tooth, with a little extra rum." Kisame pulled out his cell phone and turned it off, a pointed look at his friend suggested he do the same. Silly interruptions would not be humored today. "So how's your fiancée?"

"How should I know? Her family is keeping me busy with work." Itachi's laugh had a bitter quality that had nothing to do with the Angostura.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hanabi, how dare you?" Dozens of frosty grey eyes were fixed upon her. "It is not your decision to make, nor your hand to play." 

"You forget your place, chibi-tourou(1)." Arata-ojisan's pet name for her had never sounded so cold.

"Why do you care? It can't be for any concern for the Uchiha. You'd prefer the little one, because it would be less work, and less damage to the Hyuuga name." Hanabi realized she sounded like a nine year old, but really, they started it. "You're just mad because you didn't give me permission to do what I did. And because you couldn't catch me!" She finished with a pout at odds with the supercilious look in her eyes. She caught Neji popping an aspirin in the corner of her eye, and refrained from making a face at him too. Drama queen. She didn't miss the slight tilt of his glass toward her before he took a measured sip either. The message was fairly obvious. _On your head be it._ Like the old bats could do anything to _her_. So a few Hyuuga funded agencies were interested in seeing third parties giving to charities supported by Uchiha Itachi. Hyuuga Hinata was notorious for her generosity, it was recluses like the Uchiha doing charity work that really got people motivated. She'd tugged a few strings, dropped a few words… It wasn't like it was criminally wrong. Morally repugnant, maybe.

* * *

"Oi! Demon." The shouji door was roughly pushed aside like so many gnats. Naruto ignored his high school classmate in favor of trying to anticipate Sasuke's next move. A match between them was never officially over until one of them hit the floor and took more than three seconds to return fire. Inuzuka Kiba however, was like a stubborn dog with a bone. "Miss Universe!" 

Forgetting about Sasuke, Naruto whirled on Kiba, daring him to bring up that painful college memory again. "Say that again, _Sparkles_, and you'll be eating floor polish."

Kiba shrugged, and pointed behind the blonde, to the blur of bishounen. Naruto was a hair too slow and ill prepared to take the blow. He was lucky Sasuke wasn't quite up to his usual devastating attacks just yet. He stopped centimeters before crashing into his friend. Sasuke looked at him, unsurprised he'd been distracted.

"You have a phone call." He gestured to the phone in the hallway. "Line 3. It's Captain Spandex."

"Seriously? I thought I'd seen the last of his fuzzy forehead for a year at least." Naruto swaggered over to the phone and pushed the appropriate button.

Sasuke grabbed his water bottle and leant against the wall next to Kiba. "Sparkles, Fang?" he queried.

"Initiation." He replied succinctly.

"And Naruto was Swimsuit Night?" No wonder he'd never mentioned his college night life to Sasuke. Sasuke himself was very glad he'd never gone to public school.

"Actually he was Miss Universe for a few hours. He had to write a speech, wear a crown and pose with flowers for anyone who asked him to. He really got in to it. I have pictures."

"And you were in drag too?" What else would earn a guy the nickname of 'Sparkles'?

"Sparkles is taking it too far. I was lucky to have a mild mannered mentor. He just made me pretend to be a statue. Unfortunately the Art Department chicks insisted on using glitter when they were helping me spray paint my stuff. I maintain they were distracted by my rakish good looks."

"You keep telling yourself that, Fang." Naruto said as he hung up the phone and rejoined the loop.

"So what did Lee want? I couldn't tell if he was screaming because it was crowded, because he was upset, or because he hasn't changed in years."

"Apparently he was doing so good in London, they've recalled him home." Naruto shrugged eloquently.

"How much you wanna bet squirrel boy was so excited to receive praise he got on the wrong plane?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"Close. Apparently he got the good news from the boss himself, and the guy told him they'd already arranged his itinerary. They forgot to tell him that didn't include how he was going to get his ass back into town. Which is where I come in."

"Guess he doesn't trust my driving skills that much."

"Inuzuka, the only one who likes being in your car is your stupid mutt! I'm surprised the fleabag hasn't lost his head yet, or swallowed some policeman's hat."

"Akamaru isn't a pussy, unlike you." Kiba shot back.

"I don't have time to argue the finer points of my masculinity." Naruto looked mildly annoyed. "Oi, Sasuke, you wanna come with, or you wanna find your own ride back?"

"Sure, I may as well. It's not like I have anything better to do." It beat going back 'home', to the less than pleasant building steeped in laws unto themselves. To the memorial tablets that kept watch over the entryway to his own wing.

* * *

"Well, that went well, don'tcha think?" Hanabi asked in a burst of teenybopper hyperactivity. 

"I don't know how it came to be you get excited by being in trouble. No one else in your direct family has this problem." Neji rubbed his temples in a futile effort to clear his head and his pain. His own father had often regaled him with tales of how he had been a rebel, a fighter of the system. But Hanabi was levels beyond wearing the wrong color tie for such and such kind of occasion. He didn't even want to think about what he'd heard Ino talking about with Ten Ten. That fireworks were going off between his cousin and the younger Uzumaki. It didn't bear thinking about. He was sure he'd lost years of his life since the engagement. And there were still eight months left.

"So I get a happy when I manage bring my elders that much closer to cardiac arrest. It's the most excitement this 'executioner's audience' gets anyway. At least onee-san hasn't gotten wind of it."

"Never be certain of anything. We're a family of prodigies; I'm just the cream of the crop."

"And so modest.

* * *

(1)- as near as I could translate 'little lantern'. I thought it'd be an appropriate pet name, because all children start off as rotund as the little paper ones you find strung up. 

I told you I was being less than subtle in my fillerness. It would probably be a very valid argument to say I was stalling. But hey, you get the appearance of Lee next chapter. And I promise to try and make him as... outre as he is naturally. Even if I think his eyebrows are GMOs. It's the ADD chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: To Engage

It lives! Kinda sorta maybe. The authoress is mildly dead because of all the effort she put into forcing all that out. Math is kind of like really strong acid on your creative processes. They just kind of fizzle before dissolving into puddles of ick. On the upside, I can tell you how to find the expected value of several different probability distributions, but I don't think you care. Math is the only thing on my mind really. And it shows. Oh god does it show. I KNOW if Adlyn is reading this, she's laughing at me, or she will be. Kill me now, or don't complain. Anything that's not mine, isn't mine, and life is better because of it. Less fun, but better. Heaven forbid the math major spread her mathymadness. Better than cooties (which we all know are actually carried by boys, and only manifest symptoms or presence when... well actually boys have always had cooties. We postulate that it affects their brain and is responsible for the gender communication gap.)

Unbetaed because all ways lead to madness, and we may as well sprain our ankles before we get there. Medical attention makes cutting in line more acceptable, and we all want the good seats.

* * *

Chapter 25 Descent into Rapture: To Engage

"Well it's hardly unexpected."

"It's still highly inconvenient. I'd really rather not have Itachi in control of thirty percent of the world's wealth simply because his little brother was indisposed."

"A gift box of composition C-4 is hardly indisposition, it's closer to having little bits of Uchiha on the wallpaper and floor. His accident is still under investigation. Though I doubt it was anything more than that."

"Well it's obvious that some people would rather not see an Uchiha-Hyuuga conglomerate. At least they have good taste in wrapping paper. And we still have Itachi as a safeguard."

"Though having the two wed because the official groom had a tragic accident is hardly going to speak well of either family."

"Once we know who the official groom will be, we can take appropriate measures. This union isn't going to change much unless the lovebirds decide to fight tradition."

"Which is probably why Itachi has involved himself. He always was idealistic. Took too much after his mother."

"Mikoto was docile enough once she had children. And the Hyuuga girl has always been compliant to the wishes of her family. We _will_ make it work."

* * *

_I can make this work… Is it so hard to make a simple choice? The stranger I know, or the mystery I don't. I know Sasuke has to have had the same training for the role of Heir as I did. The problem is not knowing what or who Itachi is. Everyone has given hints, but I'm afraid to take them. He's something more than what he says, but would that information be so unimportant and shocking that everything thinks to spare me the details? Suspicions mean nothing when I refuse to take the clues people wave at me._ Hinata buried herself into her pillows. Who knew getting married was so difficult? _I really don't want to spend months debating this. I could make a list, cliché as it is. Or maybe I should flip a coin. Technically the p-value would be 0.5, but a girl's heart can't be fit into a normal distribution. Listen to me… I sound like a text book. I can just _hear_ Hanabi laughing at me._

Neji came across Hanabi outside her sister's room, which had been used quite often lately. Hinata obviously wanted her family close at hand during her tiny little crisis. He gave his little cousin the patented 'Do you know what speed were you going there, ma'am?' eyebrow quirk used by highway patrol officers all over the world. Hanabi stifled her snickering behind her hand, not looking in the least repentant. She had the courtesy to take the stethoscope out of her ears before quirking her own return look. She let herself be dragged away from the door frame with minimal resistance.

"And now you know."

"Know what, exactly?"

"Simple is best. _That_ is how I know what my sister thinks. Did you know she still thinks out quiet? And sometimes she sounds like she's still in college, being the geek that she was. Who the hell gets fascinated by polydactylism for the sole reason of it being statistically difficult to study?" She gave herself a mental shake. "Anyway, do we know why exactly she's not supposed to know that Itachi is one of _the_ Uchiha? Or is this just for kicks?"

"Well… it's very hard to bring up in polite conversation. And it's not exactly our place to tell. But the fact that he has a secret is no reason to rig the playing field, Firecracker."

"It was hard enough to find out who the hell he is, who knows what other skeletons he's got in his underwear drawer. I'm playing it safe." Hanabi retorted with a casual gesture.

"I don't think that's considered to be cheating fair."

"And for some reason, you think that I care."

"When things start to explode, you may."

"Won't that be the day."

"You are not playing the rhyming game."

"If I am, who's to blame?"

"Polydactylism started it." The appropriate name for the gesture would be 'face meet palm, I hope you have a wonderful time together'.

"Does anybody want a peanut?"

* * *

"Naruto! It was most glorious; I think I'm in love!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to put on sunglasses. Certainly orange suitcases were very hard to misplace, but was it necessary to have them the shade of hazardous waste?

"You got over Sakura fairly quickly there. Welcome back, by the way."

The taller man blinked, an expression of confusion taking over. "Well… maybe I've discovered the truth in polyamory?" he offered weakly. "But it's a most beautiful love of many!"

"Sure." Naruto waited till they were safely away from the airport and pesky enforcement officers who might misconstrue Lee's enthusiasm. "So who's the unlucky lady? Or is it not a lady?"

"Sadly, we were coworkers all throughout the time we were together and as such I…"

"Morals should never get in the way of true love." Naruto remarked.

"I wouldn't sully a—"

Sasuke decided it was going to be a very long trip back into town.

"You're engaged?"

Sasuke was expelled from his reverie when he sensed the question was directed at him.

"You could say that."

"Isn't love beautiful?" Sasuke had no doubt now that this… enthusiastic person had to have lived with Naruto or Kiba at some point. They were the only people he knew who could possibly hope to keep up and keep him under control.

"Wouldn't know."

"No?" Lee transformed his worshipful expression into one of learned serenity. "You're still young. You don't have to find 'the one' so early. Who ever makes you happy now is not necessarily who you'll wake up next to in ten years."

Sasuke would have said something exceedingly indiscreet, not to mention rude, but he held his tongue.

"She's a really nice girl." Naruto managed to get out as his body absorbed the impact from the wall.

"Really cute too." Kiba added, despite his preoccupation with slamming Naruto repeatedly into aforementioned wall.

"It makes my heart beat faster just knowing that such perfect couples can exist!"

Sasuke didn't dare comment on Lee's complete dismissal of his own statement, and chose to ignore the rather disturbing reaction to his lovelife.

"Lee, they have more problems than you do." Naruto gasped, finally breaking Kiba's hold on him. It had stopped being martial 'art' ages ago. Now it was just a very violent game of Mercy. Loser being the one who went down and stayed there without fighting back.

"But doesn't she make your breath catch? Don't you wish you could spend every waking and sleeping minute with her?" There was genuine consternation on Lee's face.

"At the moment, a lot of things are preferable to this." Acceptance was the first step to recovery. He'd accepted that maybe he did like Hinata more than was possibly healthy, but that didn't mean he couldn't _lie_ about it.

* * *

"So Hanabi, I heard you and Gaara were having a passionate encounter in the street." Hinata chose to forestall her sister's undoubtedly worry-inducing attempts at comfort by striking first.

"What!" It worked.

"So it is true. My, my, little firecracker, making sparks wherever you go."

"Am not and _did_ not!" Hanabi let her cool façade shatter by stamping her foot like a child. Hinata gave herself a point. Hanabi had to be anxious about something to be _that_ easy to get.

"So you weren't trying to beat the hell out of him, like you do with anyone that so much as suggests you aren't perfect?"

Hanabi had opened her mouth to offer more protests, but snapped it shut upon hearing the actual details of her supposed tryst. Protesting too much was not a healthy habit. And Hinata could be astute when she chose to.

"I… ran into him when I was out getting stuff." Hinata caught the ever so slight hesitation before the last word.

"What 'stuff'?" _To prompt him to make a comment sketchy enough to get violent_ hung unspoken in the air even as Hinata turned another page in the wedding magazine she'd found stashed in Hanabi's room as she tried to find a working watch.

"Chocolate mostly." _Having him address me right as I was coming out of a lingerie store is something _no one_ needs to know about. Unless they already do. Dammit. Distraction Technique!_

"Today's the thirteenth. I'd be more concerned with your own lack of romantic rendezvous."

"Why do I feel like you're more worried about all this than I am?" Hinata asked her sister wearily. Hanabi had been on edge for a while now. More so each day passed, and her first _real_ date with Sasuke loomed closer. Obviously she was missing something, but that was no longer a new feeling.

"This is your first actual date in how many years? How do I know you aren't going to screw it up?"

"You don't. We call it living and learning, little one."

"Mothers should know not to eavesdrop." Hanabi went to relieve her mother of her burden of cookies anyway.

"Give my respects to Mikoto."

"I will."

"If they go." Hanabi put in. "Seems like a kind of morbid thing to do for a first date."

"Maybe he's feeling like opening up." Keiko offered gently. "I hear sensitive men are back in fashion."

"I feel like you're confusing sensitive with emotionally constipated, okaa-san." Hanabi muttered into her snickerdoodle.

"No matter what we do tomorrow, it's still a mark of _something _that he even asked for me."

* * *

"Hey Gaara."

"No."

"Aren't you even going to find out what I was going to ask?" Arms crossed as lush lips pouted in a classic feminine ploy.

"No." Though it helped when it was a female trying to do the charming. Haku, for all his poses and pretends, was still a cross-dressing moron who was very good at pretending he wasn't.

"You're such an antisocial emo!" If it weren't for the completely dignified composure and tone of the accusation, it could easily have been mistaken for a high school cheerleader scolding her younger brother for ruining what would have been a fabulous date. As it was, Haku simply sounded like a guidance counselor stating the facts and prognosis, having used only a rubber chicken, a teaspoon and a broken umbrella to diagnose the patient. It never made any sense. But he always sounded so profound.

"Are you done yet?" Another pair of arms crossed, but instead of looking the picture of a sullen supermodel, Gaara just looked threatening.

"Naturally not! I haven't even started asking you how the girl is in—" Two well manicured and sparkly hands caught the fist cruising in the general vicinity of one uber-pretty face. "Tsk. So sensitive. So long as you didn't get her drunk beforehand, you'd have at least three hours do get out of the country before Neji asks for bloodhounds." Haku threw Gaara's still tense hand away, and poked him on the nose before the redhead had time to react. "You're so cute when you're homicidally angry."

"Are you done yet?" The query was monotone, the still water that belied the greedy currents of death beneath.

"Am I ever?" He replied cheerfully, checking his manicure for damage. "Surely you hadn't thought that keen eyes missed you _allowing yourself_ to be hit by that little midget, in _the street_ of all places. Like… like you were a normal couple!" Haku was as dramatic as ever with his fluster.

Suddenly Gaara was aware that this was the kind of torment he subjected Hanabi too, and that perhaps this was karmic retribution. Or it was an excuse to relieve frustration without fear of life and limb. Or of having his ears talked off and eyes boring angry holes into his skull.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to ask for her this day. Maybe some half formed thought of letting her that much more into his life. Too bad he was having second, third and fourth thoughts about it now. He'd been planning on waking early and standing his vigil for at least a couple hours. And then meeting with her for lunch, and casually asking if she'd mind visiting his parents' grave. If she said no, well, he'd never introduced girls to his parents before, so at least he was being consistant.

However waking early meant the alarm clock had to be set and on and telling the correct time. And the storms meant everything plugged into a wall was in danger of spontaneously resetting itself. Including his alarm clock. One would think the figurehead of one of the wealthiest associations in existence would have something more reliable to ensure he woke on time. As it was, he had half an hour to get his half dead self to the Hyuuga residence.

Even as he was pulling a comb through his hair as he strode (Uchihas were never in a hurry) out the door, he told himself she'd be damn grateful he'd asked to spend _today_ with her. It never really occurred to him that Murphy's Law applied universally. Nor that karma and that annoying higher being often got together for drinks and roulette, which never boded well.

* * *

Well... Wasn't that something? Yes I'd love a review. No I don't think I need a new jacket, no matter how many pretty buckles it's got. No, I _didn't_ get it betaed because I think I lost him somewhere, and he probably doesn't need to deal with something so silly as fanfiction at the moment. Yes, betas do have feelings too. Yes it really did take me month to get out this much. Yes I really am a math major, and yes, I'm really weird. 


	26. Chapter 26: To Rupture

The flood of alerts in my inbox was enough of a hint that it's working now... so with just a little more ado...

So um... yeah. I myself never having had to suffer a love triangle of this nature... have no solid idea on how one goes about being a prima donna when one finds out one has been lied to for several months straight. Of course... as you read on, clockwork puts down her own standpoint in the hope that it is a realistic one. Because the authoress can (sometimes) be a realistic person. Oh... and there is random crack. But that's to be expected.

Standard disclaimers apply and stick, like Teflon, or Gaara's mascara.

...clockwork and company proudly present:

* * *

Descent into Rapture, Chapter 26: To Rupture

Uchiha Kiyoshi had been caretaker of the Uchiha cemetery for many years. He knew many of those born Uchiha, and he was familiar with those who eventually died Uchiha. For six years, the fourteenth of this month bore witness to a dark figure, who would, from noon to sundown, watch over one particular gravestone. For six years, another shadow would stop by the gate, and with a shake of his head, Kiyoshi would send him away. For six years, the fifteenth of this month bore witness to a shadow, who would slink into the cemetery, and watch over the same marker, always with a bow of apology for being a day late.

This year though… this year, noon came and left, and the bright afternoon brought a crisp breeze, the promise of rain on the horizon, and Uchiha Itachi. And for once, Kiyoshi left him to give his respects to his parents in peace, while he left his little house at the base of the hill, gathered reinforcements, and set out to tame the sparse remains of winter's ravages on the other side of the cemetery. Reining growth while it was dead to the world was the easiest way to control it when it returned to life again.

It had crossed his mind that _he_ might be bringing her to the gravesite, not exactly the most romantic of gestures, but Sasuke hadn't bothered to learn from the best. Continually set his trust up to be betrayed, but his life was at least less crowded. And if he _were_ bringing Hinata here, what would it mean for the three of them? He really didn't know; that was the problem with the quiet ones. Never knew how they'd react once they moved past silence. But even with the thought that he might be destroying everything he'd done, everything Sasuke had been trying to be, everything Hinata thought she knew, he couldn't bring himself to care. What would happen would happen, and whoever was caught in the fall out was a rotten egg with rotten luck.

* * *

Sasuke had bought flowers and daifuku in attractive paper saucers and incense. She wondered if she should feel used when he wordlessly gave her her fragrant burdens. Treating her to lunch, idly telling bits and pieces about his parents; it all led up to this. Carrying the excessively expensive and exceedingly exquisite white blossoms for him so he didn't look so very feminine with velvet petals framing his face. She was not in this to make all the men in her life _look better_. 

Someone had gotten there first. The headstone was clean, there was incense smoking in the marble urns and a bouquet laid before the gold leafed characters, and a very intent Uchiha Itachi kneeling before his handiwork.

"Itachi." Sasuke's whisper was automatic, as if he didn't quite know what to do now.

Itachi's head turned in response to the sudden tension, and the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Otouto. You're late."

Itachi really did have an automatic reflex to say something cutting in any situation. Unfortunately it seemed he'd reflexed before he should have.

It was seconds later that his vision expanded to notice Hinata.

Hinata looked from Itachi to Sasuke, and suddenly noticed exactly how similar the two looked when they were both fighting surprise and other emotions to keep a stoic mask on. It really couldn't be helped. She dropped the lilies in her arms and burst into laughter. If it took on a hysterical quality, well it couldn't really be avoided.

"_This_ is it? This is the secret that everyone has been trying to hint at and conceal? You're brothers?!" She brought her hands to her face and her fingers came away wet. Neither Uchiha quite knew what to do with an unstable heiress, so neither did anything. Her next words brought them out of expressionless shock and into… more shock, not concealed nearly so well.

"That's it? That's the big fucking secret? I _don't get **it**._" Her voice rose in pitch. There was far too much frustration, cruel irony, confusion and resentful helplessness in her to verbalize anything she could say to either of them. If anything she just wanted a storm to break so that she could scream without anyone hearing. She'd been losing sleep over a family's choice in heirs. Her family had been pussyfooting around something so trivial, so pointless. What did it _matter_ that Uchiha Sasuke stood to take everything that by traditional right should be…

"This has never really been about me. Your little testosterone matches have all been because fratricide is no longer an acceptable way to inherit daddy's farm? I don't believe… Actually I do. Family." She spat the last word out, she had an audience, she might as well play to them. She had an internal warning that the hiccupping sobs of the dramatic and incoherent were going to start. "There is something very wrong with the world when the controlling 30 per cent of wealth can agree amongst themselves to _do_ this with people's lives. And there's something wrong with all of us for _letting_ them." The goddess of good timing allowed her to finish her sentence before the shaking started. And the weeping.

Both brothers made a move to do _something_, they weren't quite sure what, offer her a handkerchief, put an arm around her shoulders, something vaguely resembling comfort. However wet grey eyes pinned them to their places.

"This entire thing is so _stupid_. I _hate—_" she caught herself. Even in an uncharacteristic outburst she couldn't bring herself to say something so… absolute. She didn't hate them, didn't hate her family. She was too weak to keep a flame that hot alive, didn't have it in her to declare a cold war against the all the people who had a hand in her upbringing.

What could any of them do in Uchiha affairs? Those who stood to inherit were nothing but pawns, she _knew_ that, lived it every single day of her life. If the Uchiha family decided something, there was no single family member that could argue, and no one was ever bold enough to ally themselves to fight a system that wasn't yet broken. And with that realization all the anger fled her, leaving her drained and resigned.

"I hate that anyone thinks this necessary." She resumed more calmly, kneeling to pick up the bouquets from the cold marble. "I apologize. I shouldn't have lost it in a place of peace. Where did you want these, Sasuke?"

She thrust the displays into his arms without waiting for an answer. She didn't know what she was going to do, but so long as she did it away from here, it would work for now.

* * *

Of course it's very difficult to get very far when the keys to your escape vehicle are in the pocket of the shell shocked fiancé (one of two) you have just strode away from in a determined manner that implies you will not look back, and if you even think of turning around, any god paying attention will rain sulfur and small yapping dogs down on your miserable shell of existence. 

So it really was no surprise that once she had reached the bottom of the path, having managed not to break any bones while stalking down the worn granite steps, that she had nowhere to go. She couldn't tell if she had been in this place before, everything was cold grey stone. She was lost, she still had tear tracks running down her face, there wasn't an oven in sight, and nothing that she wouldn't feel bad about beating up violently. Including the hunched over man sweeping debris off grave plots. She noted the wicked looking shears and the lack of the usual gifts resting on the ground and surmised he must be the caretaker.

"E-excuse me?" she tried hesitantly, wiping at her face, hoping her make up didn't smudge too horribly_  
_

* * *

_Well… fuck._ He didn't notice the packages in his hands had fallen out of suddenly numb fingers. 

"That was fun." Itachi stared down at the curling wisps of incense.

"By your definition, maybe." Where in hell would she be able to go now? He ought to at least see her home safely; she could take it out of him later. Or her family could while she protested half heartedly.

Itachi watched as Sasuke left without another word, uncaring of the powdered sugar on his shoes, or the scent of flowers being crushed by the inexorable force of gravity. He wondered if he ought to feel guilty for paying the dead more care than the very much alive woman who had let go of the bottled emotions that had exploded over them. But she had Sasuke… and Sasuke had left him with a mess. Itachi wasn't used to taking care of Sasuke's messes, but today, today he'd be a good older brother, and his parents' son. He picked up the small brush and began cleaning again, mixing sugar with ashes before casting them both away.

_If I were a very distraught woman, where would I go? For comfort is the obvious answer. _The real question was where would she find that comfort? He didn't _think_ she'd call her friends or family, she wasn't the type who wanted her precious people to see her miserable. And if he did call her cousin, or god forbid, her sister, and she hadn't said anything, well he could reasonable expect to be force-fed his toes.

She was still in the cemetery, and most likely trying to stay as far away from their plot as she could.

* * *

Hanabi sneezed lightly. Gaara stilled his hand and asked after her health expressionlessly. 

"Haku, stop shoving!" came the hushed hiss.

"I can't believe you two are doing this." It was a growl that had on several occasions brought men to their knees.

"Oh shush, Zabs, you make us sound so immature."

"Zabs?" Ino choked, momentarily forgetting where she was before recovering herself. "Where the hell did you—?"

"SHH!" Haku snapped as quietly as he could. "I'm still in shock from witnessing _this_."

"I'm leaving. Voyeurism is such a dirty feeling."

"We are not!" "Don't be so mean!"

The two remaining shifted positions to get more comfortable.

"Think they'll kill us if they find out we were here?"

"Well, they might kill _you_. I think I can outrun them."

"I'd be more worried about your girlish good looks if Hanabi managed to catch you."

"True. Well, if we stayed at the Club, we might survive. Tsunade would kill them and beat our remains if she had to pay to get bloodstains out of the floors."

The occupants of the room had no idea their 'bonding' session had witnesses. They were far too involved in their current activities.

"Spades."

"Why do you always get the useful hands?"

"I believe in the heart of the cards."

"We're playing Crazy Eights."

* * *

Sasuke had been looking everywhere. He didn't remember half the names on the headstones he passed, all he knew was that he couldn't find the navy blue figure he had arrived with. He knew he wasn't supposed to be straining himself, he was recovering still, but he was panicked and maybe concerned for her wellbeing, and he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd checked the discreet benches on the way to the farther gravesites. He'd checked the parking lot several times; he was just about ready to give up until he remembered that he hadn't seen Kiyoshi while he'd run around like a headless chicken. It was a very close to defeated Uchiha Sasuke who knocked on the door, and an unsurprised Uchiha Kiyoshi who opened it. Hinata was sitting at the small table with a cup of tea; the pungent scent filled the room. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened. 

"Sasuke, what on earth did you do to yourself?" Her eyes focused on the ragged tears on his hand as she stood to pull him inside.

He looked down, finally associating the stinging in his hand with his stumble. He had grabbed at a tree to keep from landing face first in a headstone. The tree hadn't appreciated it.

"I tripped." He didn't feel like elaborating on his bout with an overgrown shrubbery.

"Are you alright?" The two questions collided and hung in the air heavily.

It had been a long time since Kiyoshi had had taken care of people that weren't six feet under, but he couldn't recall anything quite so awkward as these two. But the girl would be good for the Uchiha family, he could tell that much.

* * *

/end DiR 26. And there you have it. So it took me three months. I blame life. And an ADD muse. You would not believe how much stuff I got done in other fics, fics that shan't be posted till one of the current works finally ends. Of course, because I wasn't doing homework... bad things may have happened to my grades. Oops. Bad math major, no cookie for you. 

I'll have fled the country by the time you get down to this note, and I hope, if you have anything to say about this chapter, it will be constructive and helpful towards the off chance I have to do another similar scene. Otherwise I'll not be bothering to put down my froofy drink.

Let's do **Review Responses **(yes clockwork is sporadic and inconstant. Like a function of... Never mind.)

**Isane**: I do us both a favor by updating. Peace of mind, lack of mob; good things. So glad you enjoy my little behemoth, I know how it feels to be a picky reader. And the Sakura bashing is indeed subjective, and I felt the need for a villain. Of course, my non inclusion of her of late may or may not be indicative of... something.

**redoxequilibria**: Yay math. In principle fate is just the outcome with the highest probability. So fair coin or not, something happens.

**a'tompic-pom**: I hope I write like a third year in college (!! don't remind me). Yay, increasing fanbase!

**Blue Quartz Foxy**: I already thanked you. But thank you again. And by the way, writing your SS gift was fun.

Thank you everyone else for your support and manic pleading for updates. clockwork appreciates them and hopes you continue to enjoy Descent into Rapture.

If you are unsure, please do look up the meaning of a 'scalene triangle' it might tell you where this is going. And if, but I hope not, you're only in this for the pairing, you can get out now, while there's still time.

:end of final message:


	27. Chapter 27: To Commit

See? See? I'm alive! I can't think of a witty or random disclaimer. If I can't make you laugh, I can just throw you off completely. I find it works rather well with strange boys. If... by works you mean they start net stalking me. Which has happened twice now. I think they just need to get out more. No self respecting humanities major can stand a science girl for more than twenty minutes. If he does, he just wants in your pants, or he doesn't have enough of a life to find someone he can actually relate to. _Any_way.

I live, and I write. Not necessarily in that order, so you'll have to survive the random bouts of mildly dead babble that I go through every now and then. So here the second part of the Date. If you can't tell where this is going, it's so not my problem, because I think you've had fair warning.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 27: To Commit

_Are you alright?_

Neither really had a reply to the other's question; they weren't asking the same thing after all. With subtitles, he asked if he was forgiven. In reality, she wasn't asking him anything. Just an automatic response to hearing that he'd drawn blood. Because even if he could still take out a man with just one hit; it was Sasuke, and she worried about him, reason or not.

The silence was oppressive, or maybe that was just the tension causing the silence. No matter how much he appreciated silence, Sasuke wasn't taking the wait for a response too well. So this was what it felt like to be on the other end of a death glare. Life was so much more complicated when you actually cared about other people's feelings.

This wasn't getting anything done. Now that she'd had time to _think_, doing nothing was the last thing she wanted. There was a great deal unsaid between her and Sasuke, and not all of it needed to be put to words. If it was meant to be voiced, it would be; sooner or later. But for now…

For now she was glad she actually had a handkerchief in her clutch and that she hadn't used if for fear of getting rouge on it. No one she knew was dense enough not to connect make up on handkerchiefs to weeping and wiping. And she hadn't actually been crying. Not really.

"You shouldn't leave cuts like this exposed."

"It was just a tree."

"Most trees aren't sanitized. God knows what infections you could get from that." She reached for medical protocol to stave off facing those nonclinical feelings.

She really should have remembered that even if he was recovering from a serious accident, he was anything but sluggish. His unbloodied hand was curved around the base of her skull, and she could feel his heartbeat despite the thick hair curling around his fingers.

"Are you alright?" he asked, again, even though she didn't particularly want to answer.

"Eventually." she replied softly.

"Do you want to go?" Somehow Sasuke felt he would be alright leaving his parents to take her home and put up with snarling relatives. Almost anything if she would just stop looking like she was ready to cry again.

"Have you finished?" she asked, not answering him. She was met with silence. "I was hoping I could pay my respects as well…"

"There's still light out."

It was as much of an invitation she would ever get out of him. And she was perfectly alright with that, even if the present situation meant she was toeing the line of what defined 'alright'.

* * *

The marble was clean, the arrangement she had brought proudly styled in the stone vases, small containers of food left at the base of the stele. There was a small heap of ashes beneath the still smoldering incense sticks. But for the wispy coils of smoke it may as well have been a picture. She almost didn't want to mar it with the human presence of emotions.

They both lowered their heads before the crisp face of the marker. Both were remembering, memories flickering through, aged reels of picture, voices just a little off sync.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Mother wanted me to pay my respects for her. I apologize, Uchiha-dono, but all I can offer you is a prayer of peace. Mikoto-san… _

_I remember you. I remember when you came to collect him. It was always so perfectly timed. After he looked at the door, before my knees started to tingle from kneeling. Always a soft knock on the door frame, even though the door was always open. A voice as quiet as sand slipping through an hourglass. 'Sasuke, time to go. They're waiting.'_

_And he would bounce up, almost running to the door. Always. An unspoken cue and he would turn around, offer me the smallest sheepish smile and bow, a quick unthinking motion, like a sparrow. And then he'd flit away with you._

_I remember you came to my birthday party once. You apologized because none of your boys could come. Mother laughed and said she saw through your lies and that it was just as well. I would be scared of Fuguku-san… and Hanabi would probably bite. I remember that pink brocade box. In it was the smallest, most elegant tea set. I never used it. Hanabi didn't play teaparty, even when she was little. No one did. Not even me. I remember hearing Daddy call it a remnant of antiquity, such a strange thing to come from Uchiha Mikoto-san. I realize now that once upon a time a little girl _would_ have used that tea set, but not to play. A child serves her parents' family. A woman serves her husband's._

_I wonder if you would have been angry, knowing that I have to choose. Would you be surprised? I don't even remember your face, but I don't think you had the kind of face that knew anger. I wish I could talk to you, have a real conversation. But if you were here, I don't think I would be. Maybe you'd still be giving me relics of a past better left to history. Maybe you'd be giving them to Hanabi too, when you accepted the infrequent invitations the family sent. All I know is, if you were here, I wouldn't be wearing your ring around my finger. I saw it on your hand in one of the pictures from that birthday. It was a picture of me, but it was your ring, your hand resting on the black material of your dress in the close background. _

_You won't be angry with my choice, when I make it, will you? I feel a bit presumptuous asking you to regard me kindly, but I'd feel even worse not even asking. I hope I can make your son happy… I wish I could say that of both of them, but that's impossible, isn't it? Would you have wanted me to call you 'mother'? Would you hate me like a normal mother resents her son's bride, or would you hate me for being who I must be, for who you had to be, for the path of events that led me to stand here, and ask a dead woman's blessing to fall in love with her son._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Sorry I'm late. 'I was busy' feels like a weak excuse. But I was. I didn't forget you. I forgot about Itachi. I forget about a lot of things when… I've been distracted. Wish I could apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I think you understand. I know Mom would give me that smile that told me I did the wrong thing if I said sorry for that. You don't mind that I brought her on this day, right? I just thought… I don't know what I thought. But it seemed like a good idea. But I am an idiot for forgetting about Itachi. How do you _forget_ about your older brother? Guess he is the better son. He cleaned up the mess I made. Again. He was good at fixing things, wasn't he? Dad said he took more after Mom, right? Fixing things and looking innocent, as if you hadn't a clue how the problem righted itself. I used to wonder why he left. And later I wondered if I should give him back his place. I'd probably mess it up. But now… now I _want_ this. I want to be _the_ Uchiha. I want to be the one she chooses. Doesn't make me a bad brother, does it? I wanted to be like Itachi. Now I want to be more than that. Dad always said there was only so long you could stay in the shadow of someone and still be yourself. _

_You're still looking out for us, right?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He looked different in this light. The slow death of day cast muted orange light that softened the lines between dark and pale. Or perhaps his thoughts were responsible for how his face looked. Should she be feeling that tiny glow of happiness? He was letting her in, just a little bit, and it was… a nice feeling. It was nice not being seen as an obligation, taken on willingly or not. He didn't have to ask her here today, it wouldn't occur to her to share such a precious, private moment with someone who had been forced into filling a role so different from the one they held before. She had so few moments that were all her own; things family, friends, media, the world could not intrude on. He was speaking quietly, as if half to himself.

"I was seventeen when they died. It just messed up my life even more. Eighteen year olds don't usually stand to control fifteen per cent of the private fiscal world. I had been so worried about it, I was still worried about it while… during that time."

He wasn't looking at the gravestone, she noticed, almost as if her were ashamed of telling her this here. But it felt strangely appropriate, as if this were the only place he could remember and retell the faded events of his life that meant something, that made him a person behind the face of power and wealth.

"After that I inherited everything. It happened so quickly, no one was thinking about anything but how strange it was. I had wanted to believe there was no question they would come home soon but…"

What were you supposed to say to confessions like this? She realized he was giving her a side of the story that hadn't been published in every medium of information on the planet, but it felt like he was testing a wound he had forgotten about. It twinged a little, the idea that he might not need her here, that anyone who could listen, pulse optional even, would do.

"I wanted to make them proud of me, like they had been of Itachi before he… left. After they were really gone, I remember doing everything textbook perfect. They said I 'conducted myself as befit an Uchiha'. It could have been misplaced teenage rebellion, but I remember thinking that 'discretion' wasn't supposed to be the same 'emotional castration'. Probably a good thing I avoided the press for a year after that."

She didn't know when the tips of her fingers found their way to his forearm, but he didn't seem too bothered by their presence.

The sunlight bathed everything in that red gold tint, everything but her. The light muted her clothes to matte black, the one thing in the glow of evening that remained the same. Even his shirt had turned traitor and was casting a shadow of warmth on his face.

"We should go. I—"

He looked at her, and his eyes were clear of pained memories, as they had been all this time.

"Don't feel like stumbling around in the dark, or are you just impatient to leave?" The tilt of his mouth said he was teasing her. She wondered how she had managed to forget that Uchiha Sasuke did not share matters so close to the heart. She shouldn't have been hoping.

"How does dinner sound? I… I'd like to continue listening, if you don't mind talking."

"If you want. I think though," he picked his jacket up and stood, closer to her than before, "that I'd like an actual conversation more. Don't know why you didn't stop me running on about my personal history… It's not like it really matters now."

An almost sharp yank on his sleeve paused him. "I do care, Sasuke. Don't… don't ever think that about me. Please."

He looked down on her with an odd smile. Without giving any fair warning whatsoever, he brushed his lips against the curve of her cheekbone.

"I'd still prefer an actual conversation."


	28. Chapter 28: To Entangle

Dear god. Less than a month between updates? I haven't done that well since I started.

For Nanathakon. Because she is the awesome. And because I said I would. We call this plot device self insertion. For ironic effect. I quite like it. Still nowhere close to owning anything. Really. Supposedly, it's better this way. Let's see, aside from the standard Naruto, I think there's a bit of Eddie and some Monty Python, and of course the oh so quotable _me _mixed in.

Someone make college go away.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 28: To Entangle

"I should write a book."

"Please don't."

"It'd be a good book. It wouldn't even be about me. Drama, romance, realistic characters… well… maybe not."

"Just no."

"I could write myself in for ironic effect! Dea ex machina, if you will. It'd be brilliant. I would be famous. More famous."

"Someone save me."

"Well see if I give _you_ an interesting role. You can be character support. One of those brunette extras."

"You're only this annoying when you're worried."

"Shut up, princess."

"I will if you will, Hanabi."

"'Cause _that's_ an effective threat. It takes how long to get three syllables out of you? Would it help if I were blonde?"

"I should have just left you to rot in the Club."

"Slick ponytail, by the way. Shame she wasn't around to see it."

"I'm far too nice to my cousins."

"It could just be a character flaw. Or something missing in your diet. You ought to talk to someone about that."

It was probably a healthy thing that you couldn't mutilate your forehead while you were driving. It had the potential to end very badly.

"Is she home yet?" were the first words out of Hanabi's mouth.

"She has her own apartment."

Hanabi flashed a sharp toothed smile. "But she'll come back here. Snow's not expected in the Seven Circles for at least a month."

"What did you say to your sister?" Surely this was backwards. Didn't most mothers have to worry about the elder picking on the younger?

"You don't think she loves us enough to come back? She hasn't lived in her apartment for days."

"Your youngest reminded her sister that if she didn't come back and tell her all about it, she would assume the worst, and it wouldn't be murder."

"Didn't see you there, Daddy. I didn't think you were listening this morning. You were only on your second cup."

"Experience has taught all of us paying extra attention is warranted when dealing with you, little firecracker."

Any and all retorts died with the sound of the door opening

"I'm home, and… so is everyone else."

"Did you bring your date?"

"No." she said simply, and left it at that. Hinata didn't _look_ like she was going to start baking bread, so Hanabi breathed a little easier. Of course, she made up for her anxiety by being as well… herself as she could.

"Soo…. how did it go?" The innocent intonation set Neji's teeth on edge, but Hanabi's direct family seemed well acquainted enough with the saccharine drawl to not mind.

"It was… nice."

"You're missing a lot of vocabulary today."

"It was illuminating." Hinata suddenly found the kitchen pilasters absolutely fascinating. "If you don't mind, I feel like I've hidden in my parents' room long enough. I'm going to… go back in the morning."

"Of course, it's why you bought it, isn't it?" Scooting Hanabi out of the way, and hopefully out of trouble, the queen mother took control of the situation. "I doubt you even had time to clean your fridge before you left. Hanabi will help me make you a boxed lunch, right?"

"Yes mother. Anything for my sister."

* * *

It was a good thing Hinata didn't know, or if she did she didn't mind, that every now and then Hanabi snuck into her old room, just to remember. Most of the closet space had been converted to temporary storage for seasonal 'stuff'. Light summer clothes and some of Hinata's old things filled the closets in ordered piles. There was a space heater that took up residence under the bed during the summer. But many things, bits and pieces of Hinata's childhood were left in their respective places, almost as a testament to her existence. Framed pictures, a jar that still rattled with spare change, sturdy glass prisms strung above a wind chime that hadn't sung in years. After Hinata had moved out, Hanabi had done a thorough exploration of the room. If you had asked at the time, she would have mumbled something about trying to find book or a skirt or an umbrella she had once lent her sister with an expression akin to having her hand in the cookie jar.

There had been a shoebox full of still remembered memories hidden behind a half empty rack of shoes just a little too childish, a little too worn to be seen by the camera's sharp eye or the columnist's sharper tongue. In it were memories Hinata had chosen to forget about, or had simply forgotten to take with her. Starting and finishing college early had meant she was still in that phase of chick flick romance, no matter how sensible a person she actually was.

Hanabi had kidnapped the box years ago, knowing that no parent should see their child giving away pieces of their heart, even if the same child had long since recovered from self inflicted and self healed wounds.

Shino had been an unusual boy. Hanabi realized this was hardly unexpected. It was almost a prerequisite. Shino had believed in writing letters, with pens that somehow spattered ink in an attractive manner on heavier paper that obviously had not come from the school's printer trays. He believed in sending small mementos, and wearing collared shirts, in keeping his nails in decent shape, and in metaphors. Hanabi had found in that shoebox a veritable garden of paper blossoms. More poking yielded the first letter, the one that compared her sister to an origami flower. Every fold made precisely, complex in simplicity, labor hidden behind skill. Delicate in its way, but certain to last longer than any hothouse bloom if treated with neither hesitation nor disrespect.

Hanabi had never voiced her opinion that Hinata's first (only) real boyfriend sounded like a literature teacher with a penchant for the uninteresting and easily dissectible. But maybe it was the gesturing that had mattered. He had obviously put some effort into the relationship; there was a shoebox full of it, after all. Perhaps she ought to have a 'talk' with the Uchiha prince.

She picked up her phone with what could have been termed a sinister smile.

"_Hello?"_

"Zabuza? I'm looking for Haku."

"_Hanabi, darling. What can I do for you?"_

"_I'll leave you two to your destruction."_

"_Thank you, cupcake."_

"Haku, stop talking, you're ruining my mind. Calling _your_ man 'cupcake' is like perversion and corruption of healthy minds everywhere. And I'm doing my nails."

"_Didn't you need me to do something for you? Shouldn't you be being nice to me?"_

"I don't _do_ nice. And you're going to help me because you're a romantic busybody."

"_Well, when you put it that way, what do you need?"_

"You spend a large chunk of your time at the Club. Give me a ring when Uchiha Sasuke swaggers in. Keep him occupied 'til I get there if you want. He and I just need to have a little chat."

"_A Spanish Inquisition?"_ Haku sounded almost too eager. Hanabi remembered why she had liked having him around.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition. I will utilize both surprise and fear to get what I need."

"_How about a Spanish Casual Chat?"_

"Just say yes, and drag your ass out there at some point before noon."

"_Well, what will _you_ be doing?"_ The pout was audible through the landline.

"Practicing."

"_Your scary face is perfectly fine as it is. You may need to work on the 'I will beat the information out of you' look in the mirror though."_

"Shut up, queen. I have another interrogation scheduled for morning. So just… just keep him there until I can—"

"_Sink your claws into him?"_

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"_Bye, darling. I'll call you."_

* * *

Hinata was being entirely too vague. And she was playing tricks that could have given Neji a run for his money, simply because he didn't expect his cousin to be using them. Hanabi was quite relieved when her phone rang. The Uchiha would be easier to deal with. If only because she refused to give his intelligence any credit. Hinata had been determined to say as little as possible. Hanabi didn't know if it was because the entire thing had been an ordeal, or because their mother had been right, and Sasuke was being sensitive and open and hero-esque and Hinata was being discreet. If she could just get her hands on him she'd pick up a few more clues. Or at least eliminate a few possibilities. And maybe smack him around. She did promise him she would, once upon a time.

* * *

"Feel like getting trounced by a midget?"

"What are you talking about, Momichi?"

"Well she seemed like she was out for the kill. What'd you do to her? Or should I say, her sister?"

"Oh. Since when did you become her whipping boy?" Sasuke paused in his abuse of the training equipment to give Haku a mocking look.

"Ever since I realized how very scary she is when she's pissed. Just thought I'd give you fair warning."

His only answer was the dulled thud of flesh and vinyl.

"I'd like to see a happy ending, Uchiha."

"Go rent a movie."

* * *

"So I hear you play a decent game of Go." Hanabi's blood red talons looked very out of place tapping against the aged wood.

"I've been told that."

"Up for a round?"

"May as well."

"So how was your date?"

"It was fine."

"You haven't seen each other much. Hinata's been a little busy lately."

"That's fine."

"I know I gave you a thesaurus. It's more than a paperweight, Uchiha."

"I must be a masochist." Dulled dark eyes stared at the fingers resting on the edge of the table. He knew a confrontation of some kind was guaranteed, he just wished it wasn't _now_, with _her_. Hinata could be perceptive without being a pain in the ass.

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me. Wonder how your family would take it."

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

"Aw, but we're going to be in-laws one way or another in seven months. You ought to be nicer to me than that."

"As if I care."

"I know you do."

Her words stopped him cold. She put down another black stone; pale eyes daring it to fail her.

"You do, Uchiha Sasuke. You care, and you want to hate yourself for it."

She could almost hear his jaw working as he held himself from biting out something he would regret. She looked at him closer, trying to decipher the instant repression of anything resembling human emotion. Maybe it was that feeble hope reappearing, but she wanted to believe that she had figured at least part of his reaction out.

"Not only do you care about the family, you care about—"

His hands slammed into the floor with enough force to rattle the table and send the stones skidding into each other.

"You know what, Hyuuga? Fuck family. Fuck the expectations, fuck the system. And fuck—" His next word seemed caught in his throat.

"Her? Ha. You couldn't even say it." The short laugh was coldly derisive. Tiny hands fisted forcefully in his shirt, pulling him down to force her glare into his eyes. "Haven't you figured out that it's the same damn thing? You turn this marriage of inconvenient convenience into one of love, you _would_ essentially be flipping the entire system off. _And_ you'd get your girl. Storybook ending. If you'd just…"

She pushed him away as violently as she could, hoping he hit his head on something sharp. "You're an idiot, Uchiha."

"What _are_ you doing?" Sakura's voice was wavering between disbelief and scandal and unhealthy amounts of denial. Maybe that whole knocking thing wasn't such a bad idea.

"Having an affair, go away," spat the girl.

"You little... Dammit Sasuke!"

The door slammed as loudly as paper and light wood could.

"Say a word and you die," she continued in the same conversational tone. A conversation that involved death and toothpicks and twine and pain.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Hanabi." Somehow, seeing her lose her cool gave him back his.

"Glad to know you value your future children."

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you?"

"You gay?" she asked blandly.

"That's hardly a question for our first date."

"You know… I don't think _any_one is going to miss you."

"You're not that good, Hyuuga."

"Want to find out?"

"And have my fiancée mad at me for beating up her sister? No, thank you."

"You arrogant jerk!" Her tapered fingers began plucking the scattered black stones off the glossy wood; quick, angry motions, like a bird tearing prey from its shelter.

"Egotistical bastard is what's on the stationary."

"I hope you weren't planning on a blood-free wedding."

"Wouldn't dream of excluding you."

"Hmph." Hanabi stood and left. She paused her angry stalking out the door only to fish a box and her lighter out of her bag.

_At least _someone's_ made up their mind._


	29. Chapter 29: To Clarify

If I recall correctly, I'm supposed to remind you that I have nothing to do with Naruto, canon, sanity, or orange. I'd remind you that this piece of fiction is all clockwork, but let's be honest, no one could take it and get away with pretending this tripe was anything but mine. They could try. Infamy is a fantastic word. Not worth so much in Scrabble, but you take what you can get.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 29: To Clarify

It started, the way things of this sort usually do, with an easily-misunderstood-out-of-context event. The kind that don't take a lot of thought to decide upon, and less effort to execute, in a set of circumstances that take forever to explain to someone before concluding 'that you really had to have been there'.

Granted, she really _shouldn't_ have kissed Naruto in such a public place, even on the cheek. He'd asked her to help him go jewelry shopping, trusting her opinion as a woman and not a shrew. She'd been a little worried that he was being too hasty, and had been pleasantly surprised when he came up with a collection of pendants and earrings for her to peruse.

"No ring?" she asked teasingly.

"Wouldn't that be inconvenient for sparring?"

She would have laughed had she not been afraid of hurting his feelings and compounding the confusion already on his face. So she'd pecked him on the cheek while his hands were full examining the differences between rose gold and sterling silver. Ino always said boys could be so _cute_ when they were stupid.

* * *

"Well aren't you popular." Dark eyes appraised the concealing scarf from behind tinted lenses. 

"I thought you were above scandal rags, Itachi."

"It was recommended reading, Sunshine."

"I thought you were above scandal rags, Itachi."

"I'd think your PR rep would hate you. Not only for refusing to take back controversial quotes, but now you're out with an infamous ladies' man again, Catherine Howard."

"In for a penny, in for a pound." She shrugged and sat. "At least, I'll keep my head. But I assume you called me for more than gossip columns. Did you want something?"

"Thought I'd ask how you were doing. Haven't seen you since the fourteenth. There's an irate insect with a jackhammer, claiming to be my conscience that needed to be shut up."

"Ah. Well, I've had a few days to reconcile with myself, so I suppose I'm doing quite well."

"Being kind to animals, looking both ways before crossing, giving cashiers exact change, racking up good karma?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Must you always be so…?" Her voice was half resigned, half something he couldn't place.

"Sarcastic? Devastatingly disarming?"

"Distant. Indifferent," she corrected. "It's like you don't even _care_."

"I can't afford to get attached to anything. I don't gamble with what I don't have. I'd think you would understand that."

"What kind of life is that?" she asked sharply, nearly upsetting the cup the waitress set down before her.

"A relatively simple and contented one," he almost-snapped back.

"I don't believe that. You have to care about _something_; otherwise you wouldn't even be here."

"Don't presume to know me, Hyuuga Hinata." She was nosing, in the one direction he didn't need her to. His life was his own, and no mere girl could hope to grasp it all, heiress or not.

She flinched at the burning cold of his voice. She wanted to say something, but what could she? He didn't want her in _his_ life; he'd made that abundantly clear over the last few months. He didn't welcome her into his presence; he only tried to insert himself into hers. Surprising how similar he was to the Hyuuga.

"I guess we're done talking." She left; her untouched cup of chocolate steaming in her wake.

* * *

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" 

Hinata turned to her sister, who was looking concerned, math textbook held loosely in one hand. She'd forgotten Hanabi liked to wander around before going to the library.

"I'm fine Hanabi."

Pale eyes narrowed dangerously. Sister sensors indicated the exact opposite. Obviously, someone was going to have to suffer. The real question was: which one? However all she said was "Why don't we go back to your apartment?"

Hanabi's suspicions were confirmed when Hinata walked into her kitchen and absently pulled out the ingredients for a layer cake. She sighed. It wasn't even past noon. The weather report had predicted more storms ahead, but Hanabi didn't usually trust such dubious portents. Showed what she knew.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

People were allowed to get angry. Even Uchiha Itachi. They _weren't_ allowed to take out their grievances with life on her sister. Especially not if they were Uchiha. She plotted how she might extract that pound of flesh while Hinata asked her to take the cake to Neji after tutoring. She had managed to include hedge clippers into her evil intentions after Hinata told her she would take the stairs and meet her downstairs. She adjusted the strap of her satchel as she waited for the elevator. Itachi had slipped up, and she intended to take full advantage of it. She knew she'd been right in deciding on Sasuke however many weeks ago it had been.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Should I find a lawyer?"

He was lounging next to a sleek silver motorbike, black leather jacket dark against the barren trees across the road. She thought she could see schoolgirls gathering around the edges of his aura. Probably reacting more to the 'untouchable' vibes he gave off, rather than the fact that he was quite publicly taken.

"Why's that, cowboy?" she asked with a smile she didn't quite feel.

"The blonde isn't even attractive, and yet you're still all over the papers."

"Papers of lesser repute," she informed him. "Those jackals either missed, or misread the part where he's dating one of my best friends. Not _everyone_ in this place is out to get hitched by year's end."

"And yet, all my friends are laughing at me for losing out to that moron."

"You don't have any friends, Uchiha."

"I didn't know you were a cat person, Hinata." Sasuke threw as nasty a glare as he could sneak at the girl innocently checking to make sure the door locked behind her. "Has she been declawed yet?"

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Uchiha Sasuke." She returned his look with a measured stare of her own. "A little competition might work though. I guess I'll walk home after tutoring. Have fun."

She whirled and walked away, her quick pirouette hid her self satisfied smirk behind a flux of dark hair. Shame Neji was smarter than to make any thing resembling a bet with her.

* * *

"Was there any particular reason you stopped by?" 

"No comment."

"So Hanabi was right?"

"I never said that," he quickly clarified. The small smile reached her eyes this time, and suddenly it was not so bad she was silently laughing at him. "I was… just in the neighborhood."

"I'm sorry, but that was lamer than a legless centipede." She did laugh at him then. "I suppose you want a cup of coffee while you're at it?"

"Well, since we're on the same wavelength, did you want a cup of coffee?"

She was still laughing. "Sure." She paused and looked at him warily. "So long as you aren't planning on taking _that_ thing with us." She pointed to the bike.

"You know a place within walking distance?" he challenged back.

"I live here, Sasuke. And I only placed third for antisocial person of the year. So yes, I know a place."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

If she remembered rightly, there was a saying that coffee was better with company. And if there was no such adage, there ought to have been. The problem was, there was no set etiquette for how a conversation was supposed to run after caffeine had been procured. As a concession to February, she wore a white shirt radiating delicate red helicals from multiple points. With the white denim skirt, it made the ring on her finger look like a coincidence of color coordination. And maybe it was just a coincidence. Really. All it meant was that she wanted to wear her ring.

"So," she started gamely, interrupting his rogue wardrobe thoughts, "been in any scandals lately?"

"Only with you."

"But… the engagement was old over half an hour ago."

"It's all over the world that you prefer blondes now. I believe I left the… boys speculating on how many tabloids are going to start questioning your relationship with Yamanaka Ino. And how soon you're going to call off the wedding."

"Oh." Damn, she wished she had a pocket sized giant book of witty retorts.

"Anything you wanted to tell me?"

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman?"

"'Cause that's a reassuring statement."

Chatter paused as drinks were set down before them, a half hearted attempt to keep 'easy to quote, and easy to misconstrue' lines to a minimum. She watched in an almost morbid fascination as he dumped sugar and cream into the swirling black abyss of his cup.

"That is an ungodly thing to do to a perfectly good cup of black. I may have to divorce you."

"Not annul? I see how it is, Hyuuga. You just want me for my body. Once you have your wicked way with me, you're going to drop me like last week's _Glitter_ magazine." He gestured to her beverage with the half empty creamer. "Besides, you didn't have the decency to even _get_ a cup of coffee."

"Did too! It's just… more of a slushie." She took a sip of her blended coffee rebelliously. "You can't order straight coffee, and then ruin it with sugar," she pronounced, "it's somewhere close to blasphemy."

"Remind me never to wake up next to you and offer breakfast in bed. Woman is always fickle- foolish is he who trusts her."

"So that makes you a wise, learned man?"

"It makes me a simpleton who would rather wake up in bed next to you for other things." His face remained impassive, even as her face lit up hotly. Both knew the other was smiling behind the visible expression.

When had they been able to _jest_ about marriage? Hadn't he once seethed at the mention of _anything_ that could be related to their union? Didn't she used to shrink in silence when he did?

Since when was he able to make her feel the heat of her blush all the way down to her toes? At what time had he decided he wanted more than to just quip those little zingers? Fun as watching her squirm was… there were other ways to do it. Maybe he _was_ putting too much sugar in his coffee.

* * *

She tossed the empty cup into the rubbish bin on their way out and sighed. He gave her a questioning look. The exhalation had been accompanied by a soft smile, relief rather than resignation on her face. 

"Savoring normalcy," she responded to his unasked question. "We should have impromptu dates more often. The planned ones haven't done so well."

"Careful, I may hold you to that."

Danger warnings were shrilling in the corners of her mind. They were followed closely by a whispered reminder that they _were_ engaged, so why shouldn't he? He certainly was more at ease with her now. And… she with him. It was something she could admit to herself at least with no hesitation. The camaraderie of before wasn't anywhere near as satisfying this.

Maybe this love story, no matter how artificial its beginning had been, would have a happy ending. Maybe it was too much to hope. But wasn't that Pandora's last gift? Blessed curse, which lifted the spirit towards the new day in prayer of rapture, only to have it sink further into despair when met with the blank face of nihility. Or the other version in which hope, unnecessary in lost bliss, was the drop of light in darkness, that which lit the path, harsh and harrowing, to paradise.

She blew into her hands to stave off the chill setting into them, thankful for the distraction. Too bad he noticed.

"Hyuuga, what the hell did you order iced coffee in winter for anyway?"

"Why else, Sasuke? Because I like it." She pointedly left her jacket folded over her arm as they approached the exit. He gave her a look that spoke two point seven two volumes and held the door open for her.

"It's raining."

* * *

In regards to the Bill Clinton quote, I will say I'm liberal, currently nonpartisan, because politics sucks. I don't understand it, all I know is that what I, in my mildly environmental, very mathy view of life, want to happen. I reiterate that politics sucks. I therefore make fun of it whenever I can without making too much of a statement. Nothing worse than someone pointing out I have my information wrong. Which it rarely is when I'm in my sciencey element. It's a lifestyle choice. 

'Cause that was digression of type 10. I meant to say that the quote was just there to be funny, because it was appropriately inappropriate. Excuse my rather misplaced sense of humor. Some people understand me. I live with them. That's all that really matters.

And there's a quote from Francis I (of France) somewhere in the tail end of this chapter. But I don't think he'll object so much of my using it. He's dead after all. Only thing to do is go through his pockets... done now.


	30. Chapter 30: To Osculate

Math can be so much fun. I bet every single person who reads the title of this chapter will have to pull up dictionary (dot) com. I would lay good money on it, were I baser of nature. Anyone who DOES pull out a dictionary may either be sorely disappointed, very hopeful, or thoroughly confused; depending on which way your ship sails. It's Scylla and Charybdis for the repressed fangirl. And there's my closet classicist. (very) long dead poets for the win. You may notice a number of puns in this passage. I can't help it; I'm a very punny person. I really shouldn't write these things five seconds before posting chapters… god knows I don't check what insanity I prattle. Osculate is a fun word. I like throwing math in! It makes me feel less bad about the homework I'm not doing.

Blanket disclaimer no jutsu! All done.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 30: To Osculate

_It's raining._

How had she managed to convince him that taking a walk would be a good idea? He was still trying to work it out. It might have had something to do with her applying the closest thing to chapstick she could come up with five seconds before suggesting it.

"Tight ass."

"Get over it, Hyuuga."

"Come play in the rain Sasuke. I look silly all by myself." The look he gave her displayed to three decimal places how much he doubted him joining her would improve matters.

"No."

Hand on hip she glared at him. The other hand had been trying to relieve him of the umbrella's protection. It was currently stuck, as he had not intention of letting go of the plastic handle. The chill of water prevented a blush from spreading across her face at the contact. He had no excuse though. Which may or may not have been why he was clinging to the umbrella, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Haven't you ever been told that new experiences help you grow?" she tried again, opting for those pesky persuasive speaking skills.

"I have no intention of 'growing' in the rain. The _cold_ rain of late winter."

"Wimp. Since when were you such a milksop?" Grey eyes challenged him through his screen of black hair. Black eyes finally looked at her, and there was no indication he was giving up any time soon.

"Fine. I'm soggy as it is; I may as well finish getting soaked." She let go of the hand gripping the umbrella and twirled away, sending droplets arcing into the air. The park was devoid of anyone else. He had a fairly solid idea by now that she'd wanted to go for a walk for the sole purpose of getting him damp, a promise from a life time ago… one of two he remembered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She was dripping wet, eyes closed towards the sky with a contented expression.

"Please tell me you've at least tasted fresh rain." The tip of her tongue chased a liquid bead from pomegranate lips.

There was silence.

"That a no? You really haven't lived." He finally caught up to her. She could feel him right behind her, but surprisingly, she was still getting rained on. Had he really given up the umbrella?

Even the frigid rain didn't prevent this blush from taking over every inch of her face. Hands on her shoulders, his breath resounding against her suddenly hypersensitive flesh… tongue tracing patterns on her cheek, leisurely pursuing the raindrops on her skin. The whispered "Happy now?" felt far too close, and far too _close_. She wrenched away, smile still slowly dying from her lips.

"S-Sasuke?"

His eyes glimmered and he took one measured step forward, the predator stalking his prey, a cobra savoring the tension his bird couldn't release before he even began devouring her. Maybe the rain was slurring her vision, but she thought she read a fierce hunger in his face, one she was terrified she wanted more than anything else in the world right then.

"Please, don't… look at me like that." She stepped backward, hesitantly, like she didn't want to pull away from him, knowing that she had to before everything in her world came apart. His step lessened the distance between them.

"Sasuke, think about this please." That heat was becoming unbearable, and she still couldn't look away. She couldn't find the words to voice anything so vulgar as the engagement. "The repercussions…" Step.

"Every action has its consequences, Hinata." He lengthened the first syllable of her name to a heated breath of dark velvet. "You want to discuss the possibilities?"

Step.

"You might slap me, but I doubt it."

Step.

"I might decide I'm gay, but I very," another heated looked that liquefied her knees for a split second, "_very_ much doubt it." Step.

A bench caught the back of her already unsteady legs and she sat with a hard jerk. He took the last inches of distance and made them disappear with the easy deliberation of a master magician.

His legs framed hers and he bent to look at her. He had a lovely view of her eyes, the line of her nose, her neck, the shirt plastered to her… He brought his hand down decisively on the back of the bench, arm barely touching hers.

"But I think my favorite," how did a girl look so alluring when trepidation and suppressed anticipation warred in her face? "I think my favorite is the one where we never stop."

His mouth ground into hers, her slightly agape expression the perfect complement to the burn of his kiss. The crush of her lips against his was addictive, and with his everything inflamed right now, senses, nerves, mind, passion… he couldn't be content, even as his presence engulfed her. The assault of raindrops did nothing to ease his fervor, instead making him far too aware of her heat. Cool flesh and moist skin from a winter storm weren't enough to smother sensuous fire. The frantic press of lips and half-lidded eyes and clutching hands washed away awareness in a roiling torrent of desires and uncertainties.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It took Hinata a few minutes even after his mouth was just a fervid memory to remember where she was exactly; in a park, in February, with frigid rain sluicing down, staring into eyes that should by all rights be evaporating the raindrops on her skin with the intensity of their gaze. As if on cue, she shivered; and even as he pulled her up to hold her close, she wasn't sure if she was trembling from cold or something else entirely.

He left her to her thoughts while he occupied himself with his own. He hadn't expected rain and lipstick to be such an intoxicating flavor; probably would have laughed to hear it months ago. He could feel the tacky texture gathered on the edges of his teeth, knew he had to have frosted scarlet all around his mouth, tasted the unfamiliar substance coating his tongue. So that's what he'd missed by skipping public school.

He would have been quite content to stare at the crimson staining the alabaster like forbidden fruit; had been doing an admirable job of just that too. But she had fluttered open the dark fan of eyelashes to look up at him, and the smile crinkled her eyes before she could stop it.

"That's hardly encouraging," he managed to enunciate without sounding _too_ much like he had just woken up. Which he had… in a figurative sense, but why dice metaphors when you had the girl of dreams and paradise sheltered firmly in your arms?

"I'm sorry, but you look like a clown." She had the decency not to giggle as she said it, but she was still laughing at him.

"And you look like you ripped out someone's throat and helped yourself to a couple pints."

She brought a finger to the dent above her chin and seemed almost shocked when it came away red. She blushed hard at the though of what they'd been doing to smudge her lipstick _that_ badly.

She produced one of her many handkerchiefs and held it out to the rain. Before she could use it on either of them, he decided he wanted to see just how far he could make the color travel. All protests soon died somewhere on the journey between the argumentative section of brain and her vocal chords. The beginnings of her objections were lost to both of their desperation, the consuming need to feel the other's mouth, the wet friction of struggling tongues and stifled moans of desire.

* * *

It was probably in bad taste to have dragged him back up to her apartment, but they really couldn't be seen together like that. Well they could have, but that would have sparked things less easy to explain, and even more complicated to think about. They _were_ getting married in six months. Supposed to be, she corrected herself a little less than hastily. Itachi still had a chance, right? Even if… even if she didn't care for him as much… he might still be the better choice. She had her responsibilities… she just wished they coincided with her own wants once in a while. She dabbed at the area around her mouth futilely. She wondered what kind of press conference it would be, had someone caught them. 

_"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga. Is there any reason you and your fiancé were going at it like teens in the back of a theatre in such a public area? Does your recent… intimacy with Uzumaki Naruto have anything to do with it?"_

_"I'm only a little past teenaged; don't make me feel old. And we weren't making out, we were… checking each other for tonsillitis."_

No… it really wouldn't work.

"As sexy as you look with lipstick on your neck, I thought we came up here to get it off." His playful words jarred her out of her increasingly disturbing thoughts. Far cry from the cold fury roiling off him the _last_ time he'd locked lips with her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I was just—"

"That bad at kissing?" he asked blandly.

She pushed him out of the way in her haste to hide her discomfiture. She locked the door of the bathroom he had recently vacated and tried to drown herself in warm water cupped in her hands. Failing that, she reached for the make up remover. Steeling herself, she let herself look into the mirror. Damn, he had been right. She looked like she had tried to drink paint and neglected to open her mouth. There were smudges on her neck, which he had been quite insistent about putting there. There was a light streak on her forehead, the only evidence she had for the quick brush of lips and reassurance. She seemed to remember smearing red on the tip of his nose in reply. And then pulling him out of the rain she had had enough of playing in. The playing had gone far enough, and it was a distance she knew she could never reclaim.

She could admit to not particularly caring about it. But probably not to anyone capable of screaming an ear off. Sister senses indicated that while all her close friends and blood relations _wanted_ her to be happily married if she was to be married at all, they weren't expecting her to. And because they weren't expecting her to, they would turn everything into even more of a drama than it already was. She tried the drowning again.

She left the sink, skin still burning from the furious scrubbing, and walked out, determined to try her own return to normalcy. He was leaning against her wall, an echo of an earlier pose. She carefully avoided looking at him as she gestured toward her kitchenette, murmuring something about tea. She lasted perhaps two seconds before succumbing, and let herself glance at him over her shoulder, in what should have been just a quick check.

It was apparently all the cue he needed to seize her arm and thrust her into the wall, in a repeat attempt to kiss her senseless. And this time, he assured her between breaths, paparazzi, public relations; hell, bacon in trees would not make him stop. Or he would have, had pronouncing 'z's not been so damn difficult when his tongue was signing for a permanent residence in her mouth. His hands, having ascertained she was _not_ going to leave or go Hyuuga Ice Princess (master martial artist in several disciplines) on him and then leave, snaked around her neck to seal that last bit of space away.

* * *

_Someone_ thought I should tell you that all of the above is clockwork starlight for 'they were sucking face'. 

Obviously clockwork is a repressed, frustrated romantic. Who just can't seem to bring herself to use that 'tongue begging for entrance + slip in to explore results in tongue A in cheek B' formula that is like... the gold standard around here. It's been ages since I had boy in my mouth, hell if I remember enough to write about it. I do know I don't particularly like the taste of lipstick. We'll just say I lack imagination. Not nearly as incriminating. Suffice to say I've never been in Hinata or Sasuke's position, and therefore have no idea what they'd actually be doing. But I'm a stat minor. I know how to extrapolate!

Nope, still don't know what I'm doing! I do a good job of pretending though. If only I could get paid for doing this. Actually... if someone could mail order me my Uchiha Itachi (scrumptious, sassy _and_ self made) I would be more than happy to say screw math. Family would kill me, but eh, what's a decade between decadent divas?

Happy Early Birthday to Me. I tried. Maybe I'll get something more exciting done by May 2nd. I can hope.

By the way... it's not like Itachi won't be appearing from now on ever. Like I'd lose such an important plot device to something silly like romance. As evidenced above, I think I need to stay away from trying too hard, I'd give myself a headache. But someone said they'd buy me naughty toys for my birthday, so maybe inspiration won't come too far afterward.


	31. Chapter 31: To Exacerbate

There are good ideas, and there are bad ideas. The good ones hang out and remind you that you aren't a complete waste of space. The bad ones stick around even longer and remind you that you need to come up with more good ideas.

I can't decide if going into fanfiction was one of my good ideas or not. It's been almost two years since I first got into writing fanfiction. The people who got me into it have long since disappeared... of course, they were in it for Highlander, and I just can't see writing fanfiction for that. Or Buffy. Like a bunch of girls who go to pieces over the accents are going to come up with something Joss Whedon hasn't already thought of and/or scrapped. We must admit that David Boreanaz is more than a little scrumptious. Evil Angel was hot sex on a platter... Puppet Angel was fun too.

Right, right, I own zip, we knew that. I think the only thing I do own currently is a non work friendly wardrobe, a closet monster that likes eating the shoes I need, an overabundance of things made of fishnet, oh and spiffy red uniforms.

Quick shoutout to Renoa Heartilly, to whose fic I make reference and recommendation.

* * *

Descent into Rapture, Chapter 31: To Exacerbate

How long ago had it been that Ten Ten had found his shirt in her laundry? However long it was, it wasn't so long she had to pretend she hadn't realized she'd been keeping his clothes in her closet. And she couldn't let him catch a cold just because he'd given in to _her_ suggestion they walk in the rain. It wasn't like this was the first male she'd had in her bathroom. Of course, Neji wasn't engaged to her, so maybe she needed to stop thinking about it before friendship telepathy kicked in and someone blonde or related called to give 'help'. She slid clothes and towel into the bathroom through the slightly open door, knowing he wouldn't be the kind of person to waste either time or hot water.

She let herself slide to the floor in her own room, resting her head against the wall. There was a ring on her finger, her sister was planning the wedding, she knew who she _wanted_ to have waiting for her at the altar. Why was her conscience being difficult with her? It's not like Itachi really cared, it's not like he had much to gain beyond an impact on society that didn't come with a tagline and overpriced box office tickets. He hardly seemed the type who wanted all the money in the world. There were no obvious reasons for him to be there, waiting for her to make a choice. What did she know about him? Not much other than what he had seen fit to disclose to her. He'd given her pieces, as if he expected her to do it herself if she wanted to know. Which she hadn't, because she thought she was being discreet. Perhaps that had just made her more of a pawn than ever. But dammit, he _had_ to have his reasons. If she knew those…would she finally make the correct choice? She'd all but forgotten. Being with Sasuke, irony of ironies, made her feel like a person, not just a name, but she was still Hyuuga Hinata, and she still had the power to change the world with her decision. Which is why she had to make the right one, however wrong the reasons were. And just when she had thought things were going well.

"Thinking of me?"

"You wish."

"If I promise to ravage you, will you tell me how you came into possession of my shirt?"

"I'll pass. You'd better hope there's still hot water, or I'm kicking you out of my apartment. And you should learn to knock before coming into a girl's room."

Sasuke let her take her towel and clothes and pad into her bathroom. It wasn't until he heard the shower pattering that he exhaled and muttered to no one in particular, "I did".

* * *

It didn't matter how long she stared at the taps and spigot, they weren't going to answer her. They couldn't tell her what Itachi wanted, they couldn't tell her if Sasuke really cared, they couldn't tell her much of anything, except that she'd turned the hot water too far. She didn't understand _men_, not the way she generally needed to. Suitors were a different subdivision from family, colleagues, unavoidable and lechers, and she had very little idea how she ought to handle them. Oh what she wouldn't give to have a simple relationship, where the weight of many things didn't crush the trivialities that could be enjoyed during childhood. She hadn't _quite_ tripped and found herself dating Shino, but it was almost close enough to be the explanation. He had been exactly what she needed to draw her out of her shy childhood self, he'd been more of a friend than anything else, they just enjoyed each other's company perhaps a little bit more when they were alone. But she had apparently outgrown the need for someone stable, who would offer his quiet support and only that. _This_ was her element, the world of clans and money and reputation and change. She needed a partner more than she needed a lover at this stage. How could she have forgotten that was the original plan? She had been being selfish, thinking about her own happily ever after. 

But why not? Sasuke had to be fit to lead, otherwise they wouldn't have offered, would they? Couldn't she be just a little selfish, and choose the one she wanted for herself,? A few steps difference between brothers didn't matter so much did they?

She had been such an idiot. This hadn't been about her to begin with, when had she this turned into a question of love?

The floral scented body wash didn't hold the answers to the universe, but staring at it had given her enough to know she had to find some things out for herself. Asking Itachi hadn't done anything, asking Sasuke was beyond out of the question. She'd have to find someone close to the Uchiha, but closer to the Hyuuga. Time to put Neji's network to work. After all, the only reason he had people to send gift baskets _to_ was because she'd been sending most of them holiday cards ever since college.

She emerged from her bathroom clean and content and a great deal more self aware than before. So she found Sasuke in her kitchen, trying to guess by eye how many tea leaves he should put into the pot. He looked up at her entrance, noting how many buttons she'd neglected to do up, how the cloth of her slacks was clinging to still damp skin, how her expression was more focused than before. She in turn noted that only the zipper was keeping his jeans up, and that they were loose on his hips, and that his hair still stuck up at the back even when wet, and that he'd found the tea she'd prepared last time.

* * *

"You want the records on _who_?" Tsunade scowled at the blank expressions before her. 

"You heard her the first time," Neji remarked resignedly, "Uchiha Itachi."

"Hyuuga, as much money as your family has poured in to the Club with the three of you, you're still not going to get much."

"What, do we need a release waiver?" Hanabi asked cattily.

"Shut it, firebug. We're a club of violent martial arts enthusiasts. The archive system, if you can call it that, can only be described as a fire hazard."

"But can we get in?"

"I guess if you really wanted to... it's not like there's anything down there but lesson rosters and job receipts."

"And you don't mind that these private files are going to be rifled through?"

"Eh, he's not part of the Club any more, it's got nothing to do with me."

"Fair enough, let's go Hanabi."

"What? You mean we have to look through them ourselves?"

Tsunade ignored the increasingly strident complaints and flipped through the keys in her desk, finally tossing one into the space between herself and the cousins. Hanabi paused her tirade long enough to scoop up the key, turn on her heel and stalk out of the office. Neji sighed and took after her. He snatched a plume of hair swishing mockingly at him and tugged it in the _correct_ direction of the archives.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?" 

"Hn?" He was sunk in the back of her couch, fingers toying with the ends of her still damp hair.

"We haven't been... friends in a while... I-"

"_What?_"

"That is to say," she hastily explained, "we haven't done anything but well... couple stuff and I... Iwaswonderingifyouwantedto...to play a quickgame?"

He blinked at her, she hadn't been so nervously embarrassed for him in a long time. Were you supposed to be shy when you took a step _backward_? He was tempted to make things difficult and... well why not, he had nothing better to do.

"Game? Like 'Truth or Dare'?"

"No, I meant-"

"Strip poker?"

"_Sasuke!_"

It wasn't _his_ fault she was irresistable when she was scandalized.

* * *

"You really should try to stop following me. People will talk." 

"People always talk about you, Hyuuga." Roseate tresses shimmered in the puzzling play of light and shadow beneath the Japanese maple trees.

"Yeah, but usually my name isn't attached to anything female. If there's something you want to say to my sister, it had better be severely edited before you even think about repeating it for me." Hanabi sipped her hot coffee, unconcerned by the faceful of steam.

"I just want to know what you think you're doing to the archive room. I'm supposed to be organizing it in my free time." She glance ruefully at the manicure she had indulged in after her last tournament.

"What in fuck for?"

"Tsunade is thinking about retiring and wants to spare the next poor sap the trouble and paper cuts."

"You really believe that?"

"That she's thinking about her age, or that she's thinking about other people?"

"Both. Either. None of the above. You should thank us then, we're organizing as we go. Anyway, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we find what we need."

"And what would that be?"

"Anything we can get on Uchiha Itachi." Hanabi muttered unthinkingly. _It must be because we aren't snarling at each other. I'm not watching what I say because I've somehow found a mindset in which Haruno Sakura does not immediately equate to 'Bitch Alert: Level 10'._

Sakura's startled gasp pulled her out of scenarios involving rainbows and sparkles and friendship. Sakura's words however, did more than that.

"What do you need _him_ for?"

Hanabi stared at her, analyzing every minute detail she could while Sakura's defenses were momentarily shut down. She reached a conclusion faster than Sakura could regain her composure.

"You know about him. How the hell do _you _know _that_ about him?"

The burst of anger shot through her haze of confusion. "How do you think, you presumptuous little twit? I've known Sasuke since we were five and we were taking lessons under Kakashi. You have really got to learn to give me some credit."

Hanabi blinked at the snarl, and realized she had known that. She just hadn't really registered that Sakura's claims on Sasuke actually held water, because the water was always doing its damnedest to escape.

"Kind of hard when the object of your affections climbs sheer vertical structures regularly every Valentine's Day for over ten years to get away from you and your cousin."

"Naruto always exaggerates. It doesn't say much about your standards of information if you believe everything he says." A small smile decorated the corners of Sakura's mouth even as she spoke.

"But when Gaara agrees with him?" Hanabi challenged.

"If you haven't learned by now, nodding silently is the best way to get him to either slow down or shut up."

"Ten Ten and I have found that hitting him really hard works even better."

"What are you talking about? You hit him and he whines at the top of his lungs about mistreatment. You'd have to knock him unconscious to... Oh." The grin grew a little wider.

"Hanabi, I am not obligated to give you a ride back into town if you aren't doing anything productive here." Neji paused in the middle of putting on the garden slippers provided by the Club. "Miss Haruno."

"Neji." She acknowledged him en passante of her kindled interest in their business. "What _exactly_ are you looking for in the Archive Room? The only real use it has is keeping track of how many students we get, which teachers do better with which character types. That sort of thing."

"Forget the ledgers, Neji. Sakura is way more use than they will ever be."

* * *

Every story needs a villain. Or at least, someone to take up the requisite dark mantle and horns and very bad makeup. I needed several dea ex machinae. I'm a busy femme. Originally she was supposed to be the localized 'villain' and Itachi the looming threat of doom and the CoD the shadow puppeteer. Because nothing moves a story forward like antagonized main characters. 

Well, maybe now I'll get my 300th review. And I remind you again it doesn't count as a review if it's only one word. You don't need to /tell/ me to update, I do that on my own, in my own time, at my own pace. Your telling it to me like a dog does not inspire me to write.


	32. Chapter 32: To Interrogate

Right well... I'll have to come up with a lot of crap to make up for 14 pages of notes and scenes and I can tell you I'm STILL nowhere close to compensating for my stolen laptop. So you're just going to have to make do with what I can put out. And if you wanna whine, take it up with the fucker who ran off with my machine. I'm not taking calls. So, that little whine fest out of the way, I can remind you that I don't have anything to do with Naruto or its associated affiliations. I stopped eating Trix cereal years ago, but I have to say, it's monstrously unfair to the Rabbit. Yes, little children shouldn't feed their pets anything with that much artificial color and sugar, but he tries so hard. Kind of reminds me of that one Petshop of Horrors chapter. Actually... it kind of _is _that one Petshop of Horrors chapter. Carry on.

* * *

Descent into Rapture, Chapter 32: To Interrogate

"Hyuuga, if you even think about pulling a fake German accent on me, I will be forced to push you into the fish pond."

"I happen to be a huge fan of movies in which the bad guys have no lower jawbone," objected Hanabi mildly.

"You were saying, Sakura-san," prompted Neji over his cousin's inconvenient attempt at wit.

"Itachi was nice. I think. He was distant with me and Naruto, like he would try to like us for his little brother's sake and nothing else," green eyes were fixed on white tipped nails, as if somehow she could use them to pry out her right words. "Sasuke thought the world of him though. The Uchiha don't play nice, they don't make friends, and 'fair' is just plebian concept designed for the powerless. Very much in different worlds. Sasuke was probably too much of a little boy to understand much more beyond 'don't mix family with other people'. I've learned, over the past years, if, god forbid, you get close to them, sooner or later you sign away a piece of your soul to maintain all things Uchiha. If… if you could ever get close enough to know an Uchiha, _the_ Uchiha really, then it doesn't hurt so much knowing you've in essence amputated the rest of your life to preserve the little piece they've given you. Money isn't their only power tool, you know."

"And yet, you're talking to me, to us."

"You're different, I guess. You're Hyuuga, and you at least know, even if you can't relate. Whatever the Uchiha are, they aren't stupid, and whatever you Hyuuga are, you're not something the Uchiha can remove so easily. What is this about?" Sea glass eyes snapped and gleamed bright enough to cut. "Afraid big brother will ruin your perfect wedding?"

"Something like that. Look, I know you don't owe us anything, but I really can't tell you much. Clan politics…"

"Whatever. Sasuke would get that same look when it came to dealing with the family he didn't like." She went back to staring at her manicure. Not as easy on the eyes as Neji, but Sakura had no intentions of getting into _that_ fight with Ino. "We were only twelve when Itachi disappeared. I didn't understand anything but that Sasuke was upset and refused to talk."

"Sasuke talked when he was twelve?" Hanabi asked, only mostly cynical.

"Like you would know anything about him. He can communicate when he wants to, and he can do it without words. You just have to know him. Like me and Naruto."

Hanabi gave Neji a look that promised she'd bring the rope if it came to that when gathering information from _that_ particular source.

"So, close childhood friends about covers it."

"More than you can guess. He got distant after that, kept to his routine like it was the only thing keeping him here. He made the same smart ass comments, threw his everything into training, he didn't go out of his way to avoid anything that might remind him of Itachi. We could tell he was clinging to what normalcy he could have, even if we didn't find those exact words until years later. Even twelve year olds can react properly to a situation without knowing what it is exactly. Sasuke has a habit of pushing people away when he thinks being close will hurt them. My sixteenth birthday was the first and only time he apologized for being a bastard."

"I think I've dredged up some actual respect for you, Haruno."

"Amazing what you miss out on when you're the bitch child from hell, Hyuuga."

"Well excuse you for being in fangirl mode _every_ time I run into you," Hanabi snapped back.

"Comforting as your routine catfights are, I thought we were working towards progress."

"If I refuse to believe something so out of character from the boy I've known for longer than the brat here has been alive, that's none of your business."

"It's always my business when it involves my sister. And I'm not that young," she muttered.

"Whatever, Hyuuga. Point it, as distant as he became, it got better and it was never so distant that I'd miss him gearing toward a proposal. Which is why I can't believe he's doing this because he wants to, and why I can't accept this whole fucking thing."

"Maybe it's time we _all_ got over it. Whatever it started out as has no meaning any more."

Neji threw his cousin a sharp look. He trusted Hanabi to get what she needed, however unorthodox her methods, but something in her demeanor said she knew more than anyone else in this mess did. Whatever it was was overshadowed by the fact that Hanabi seemed to be trying to extend some semblance of an olive branch.

"Anyway, thanks for sharing, Sakura. I'll… I'll help you clean up the archive room."

Sakura blinked and let herself smile a little. "No problem. I could definitely use the help."

* * *

"You're a fucking martial arts master, Uchiha." Kisame sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than anyone else. "You don't trip. The ground just wasn't ready for your foot."

"I doubt that explanation is going to hold any more water than the glass I was just carrying."

"Morning gentlemen. Ready for an exciting day of rejecting new movie ideas and crushing the hopes of blooming young faces?"

"We were, Sasori, honest we were. But then the inbox pile suffered a little… accident."

"So… I don't have anything to criticize with you. No Spielberg wannabes, or Romero robots?"

"Not unless you can speak watered down typeface," Kisame said flatly.

"Right," Sasori pondered the unfortunate news for a moment before clapping his hands once and continuing brightly, "so who feels like coffee?"

"You are unsurprisingly cheerful about this. It seems monstrously unfair. Why do people pay you again?"

"Silly weasel, fair is for kids. And I don't think I could stay awake for three hours of bad reading, much less stomach it all."

"And that has anything to do with caffeine for dinner?"

"Don't question his schedule, Itachi! Eating, sleeping, work… just step away man. He might sic his minions on you. I managed to get away from his demonic legions, but only because I know Sasori's favorite blend of coffee."

"I take it you met the newest addition to the crew." Sasori ran a hand through his hair with a look that might have been called sheepish had more wool been involved.

"She's… perky," was all Kisame could offer.

"If the latest dictionary definition of perky includes a vampiric fascination with juice boxes and an unholy metabolism, then yes. She is very perky."

"I take it you're keeping her, Sasori." Kisame said through his smile.

"Well…" he temporized, "I don't have a reason to get rid of her yet."

"I think she has a goat in her car, just in case they run out of sacrifices for the great Sasori. Deidara was so amused, I think his chippies were in the process of sending him to a hospital, in case he ruptured something vital." Itachi wondered how exactly Kisame was talking through all those teeth even as he philosophically offered his two cents.

"True brotherhood swings between fratricide and destroying small countries together. And what were you doing in her car, you shark?"

"What would you know about brotherhood, Uchiha?" asked Sasori carelessly.

"Enough to comment on yours," Itachi returned easily. "Since we're not slashing scripts, I'm going to go home and or get some real food."

"Hey, wait up!"

"He doesn't need a babysi—" Sasori found himself staring at empty space. "Maybe I _should_ invest in a couple of child leashes."

"I can find you some and have them here in a day, Sasori-sama!"

Sasori winced and wondered if maybe he had enough time to sneak out with the other two.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Why do they keep letting you in?"

"Sorry for interrupting your mope fest but you didn't say you weren't coming today."

"Go away Naruto. I'm not in the mood to kick your half drunk ass at video games."

"We can read magazines and do each other's nails if it'll make you more comfortable." The blonde was met with a pillow, which he evaded, and a glasses case, which connected with his head.

"Never ceases to amuse me how much you look like Satan's CPA with glasses on. Now come on, it's your turn to bring the drinks." Something occurred to him and he turned to his best friend. "We'll have to pick up extra; Hyuuga said he'd be joining us for a while. Something about male bonding."

"Were those his exact words?

"No, they were the words put in his mouth by his mouthy little cousin. But I never turn down fresh blood. Now let's go."

-vovovovov-

"Just so you know, Hanabi is better at this than you are."

"You're already kicking his ass, Neji, there's no need to be mean."

"It's true. She's violent and her hands fit the controller better. I have yet to see her mess up a combo. Though she prefers the NES with her sister."

"Hinata plays games?"

"Whatever Hanabi spent her allowance on, they usually tag-teamed," cooed Haku, "I seem to recall the two of them working very well together in melee games. Right up until they were the only ones left and Hanabi sent Hinata straight off the screen. Fun times, right, cutie?"

"Go away Haku, I still have to kill the blonde."

"Gaara, why did we let the queen in?" Naruto turned to his brother, unable to watch Neji delivering the finishing blow.

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He says he brought a quiche."

"Gaara, why did we let the queen not only enter our bachelor pad, why are we letting him _stay_?"

Gaara had the decency to shift his gaze a few degrees groundward. "He says he also brought the data card."

"The data card?"

"_Everything_ is unlocked, sweetie. It took me a while, but I beat all of it, and in a fit of generosity, I'm going to let you partake in the multitap madness." Between his fingers, Haku held a scarlet memory card with daisies Sharpie'd on.

"Okay, the queer can stay. Since we don't have any actual food, I'm going to go remedy that."

"Since, I'm imposing, I'll help you with that, Uzumaki."

"If you want, Hyuuga."

"Careful what you do, Neji, my girlfriend is yours' best friend."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with anything, and if you want to cling like a bimbo, fine, but find _someone else_ to take out your latent sexuality issues on."

Naruto grinned unabashedly, but unlinked his arm from Neji's. "Fair enough. So if it's not my girlfriend or yours, what is so important you had to separate us from the group? Ineptly, if I might add."

Neji felt his jaw tighten, but ignored it in favor of the thought of beating Naruto to pulpy blood after pumping him for information.

"How much do you know about— what do you think about Sasuke and Hinata?" Naruto didn't miss the other changing tack mid-sentence.

"It was not a good surprise. I like Hinata, but Sasuke… Sasuke is important to me, and I don't like worrying about the bastard. Rubs me the wrong way to think there's anything in the world that would _make_ me worry about him."

"Childhood friends, yes?"

"Yeah. We've been friends a long time. Well… as close to 'friends' one can be with Sasuke. You don't have to worry about Hinata. Sasuke wouldn't… hurt her any more than he pisses the hell out of anyone else."

"I'm-we're not worried about him so much. There are a couple complications, is all."

"Complications? Like 'I need a wedding in nine months' complications? Or does Hinata have someone else she—"

"What can you tell me about Uchiha Itachi?"

"Huh?"

* * *

This button-spamming moment has been brought to you as tribute to my boy posse. May they never have the opportunity to read this. I would probably die of embarrassment. I maintain that the one game I won, I won with sheer luck, and the fact that the two stronger chars were helping me by taking each other out first.

Actually, I just realized I know the etymology of the word interrogate. inter- prefix, Latin for between, mutually, which doesn't actually apply to the modern usage of the word, as it's generally a one-sided thing. rogo, rogare, rogavi, rogatus, Latin for to ask. I have to keep on top of my zombie language studies, it's one of the few things saving my scholarship. Latin is an undead language, but it's also my foreign language credit. Right, right, shutting up.

/end ramble


	33. Chapter 33: To Ascertain

College is eating anything that may or may not have helped get this out faster. So sue me. Better yet, take over my Senior project for me. Because I don't want to be doing research and all. Like shooting yourself in the foot to get out of active duty. Or in my case calling in terminally confused. Standard disclaimers, blah blah blah. You know I don't own, don't you? I make use of other people's humor. Often. Because I'm one of those people who peppers her speech with 'it's been said before, and better, but ...'. Cookie points to people who know how to say 'ascertain'.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 33: To Ascertain

"_What can you tell me about Uchiha Itachi?"_

"_Huh?"_

"Itachi? You… Depends on how much you know already."

"I know about his family ties, so it's not a question of secrets, but one of available information. And you're half of it."

"Flattering. I thought you Hyuuga were all about the subtlety. Why are we discussing this in the street at eight at night?"

"Uzumaki, there won't be a discussion, as I'm not planning on saying much. And if you would stop carrying on like a child, maybe we'd get more of this 'subtlety' accomplished."

"Fine, whatever. But you're paying for the nice stuff."

Neji withheld any comment he might have made on what Naruto could consider to be high quality alcohol and allowed himself to be dragged into the teeming shopping centre.

* * *

"And so, because Neji sought sanctuary among other Y chromosomes, you're in my apartment eating my food. I thought your usual Saturday evening was conquering Russia." Hinata snatched the bottle away from her sister before too much damage could be done. Hanabi licked the chocolate syrup off her fingers unabashedly and reached for the marshmallows.

"Russia hasn't been putting up much resistance lately. I think I'll go back in the spring, you know, when it's not so cold. Maybe drink some vodka in the meantime."

"Napoleon and Hitler would have done well by you. However you're not in Russia, and therefore are not lawfully allowed to purchase or consume alcohol. And you're already on the media radar for hitting Itachi."

"It's less than a year till I turn twenty, and then I _will_ be allowed to do whatever I please with it. Well… maybe not whatever I please. Spilling a drink on him is one thing. People might notice the malice aforethought if I dropped a cigarette and set him on fire as well." Hanabi chewed a nail thoughtfully and stared at her handiwork. Deftly she snagged the bottle out of Hinata lax grip and tried to fix her creation.

"Hanabi?" The cautious tone in Hinata's voice made her sister snap to attention. "How much headway have you made regarding Uchiha Itachi?"

"You mean like taking care of the weasel infestation, or figuring out how we got it?" She tried to resist the patented sister stare of submission, but caved under the steadfast gaze. "Okay, okay, I've got nothing. The man's a social butterfly, any meeting he might set up could be for his movies or his nonexistent cat or his liver. And it's really hard to set up a tail knowing that he could get his ass handed back to him with an autograph and an insincere note." Hanabi pouted the pout of a woman who knew from first hand experience how well trying to trail a world-famous actor worked, and was still trying to get over it.

"If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, then what's the best way into his mind?"

"A bat to the head?"

"I was hoping for something a little less… violent."

"The man thinks he's James Bond. It wouldn't be any fun if we didn't _actually_ hold him over a vat of boiling oil, or a piranha infested river or something. And if he drank that many martinis, it'd be nothing at all to take advantage of the combustible properties of wood alcohol. I think I like this idea."

"I think…whatever is in my bowl is horrendously unhealthy. It is going to come off if I soak it right? Or is it going to try and eat my brain?"

Hanabi glanced down at the monstrosity of ice cream and sugar and held out a clean spoon. "You want the first bite?"

* * *

Neji was very glad that Naruto knew how to modulate his voice, even if he rarely did so. The blonde's scratchy voice only got worse when he was emotional, and the thought of the constant shadow in his best friend's eyes was more than enough to get him worked up. Naruto knew about as much as Sakura did, even less, because he never paid that much attention to anything outside his circle of awareness until it directly involved him. But he did learn the Sasuke had essentially sworn them to secrecy and implied it would just be better if they forgot everything entirely. Naruto gave Neji one last hooded look as the elevator door closed and he reached for the button.

"I was probably never, ever meant to say anything. But I figure you're doing all this for Hinata. Anything that makes her happy, you're willing to pay anything for. It's like that for me too. I'd do anything for Sasuke, but _he'd_ probably do anything for her. And me, on a good day," Naruto gave him one of his trademark grins as the door opened. "So that's enough to break a promise."

* * *

They were halfway through the newest Fujikaze Yukie flick and nearly completely done with the dessert when Hanabi propped herself up on her elbows and asked, "Hinata, you like Sasuke, don't you?"

Hinata only sank further into her couch. "I like Sasuke, I like spring plums, I love my family, I love chocolate, and I hate being put on the spot."

"Not to sound like a fifth grader, but you _know_ what I mean, don't be difficult. Do you _like-_like him or not?"

"If that weren't a question so loaded it would be illegal in most airports and Texas, I'd answer you honestly."

"If you're going to dance around the question, I'm going to make my own assumptions."

"But what would you be able to do with your own assumptions?"

"Tell Daddy, and see if he'll take out a hitman or something. It'd be entertaining. And I wouldn't have to wear the same dress as two other girls."

"How is planning coming, anyway? Planning on breaking the family bank account?"

"I don't think that's possible for just one wedding, if only because you're not pagan and aren't having a ceremony that will last a month. Although if we did… it would be a surefire way to get you and your hubby _all_ over the media."

"Five magazines are already calling it the wedding of the century, and three have even got pieces for the heirloom on my finger. I think I am guaranteed the front page of every periodical, barring terrorism or Mother Nature wiping out a large town. I don't think learning about goat sacrifices and unholy practices will do anything."

"It's just because two of the quickest ways to become wretchedly, filthy rich will be gone in those three hours."

"It will be in new edition textbooks everywhere. The exception to economic inequality; where the rich get richer, and everyone else only reads about it."

"So which one are you marrying?"

"Have you given any thought at all to the vast quantities of food it's going to require to keep everyone happy?" Hinata kept her gaze fixed on her fingernails. "It's probably too late to ask for a small, private ceremony with only the closest of friends and family. It's probably too late to ask for anything at this point."

Hanabi shoved her spoon in her mouth. It was a good excuse not to say anything. Especially when she learned her sister was planning on meeting with Itachi again to make up for that last almost disastrous encounter. Hinata was far too nice. It made being annoyed with her as easy as getting anywhere quickly. She thought too much, because that's what one did when one took on the weight of the world in two hands and a red and gold ring.

* * *

"So… get anything new from the dingbat?"

"Nothing really, only that Naruto thinks Sasuke's fallen for his fiancée. You?"

"Hinata won't tell me anything. I think she's waiting for the dish on Itachi."

"Do you know what that has to do with her choice?"

"Everything, you silly rabbit." Hanabi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "If it's appropriately _noble_… some stupidly selfless reason, however improbable I believe _that _to be, you know Hinata will decide. She believes people in positions like that will sacrifice everything for the 'greater good'. All she needs is some evidence of that in him and _bam_. New world order: break out the weasel repellent, and hope Hinata won't notice her husband is missing. Because she knows herself well enough, she knows she'd come to feel something for him, she has that much love in her. That's why she never cares about her happiness _now_, because she believes acceptance later can suffice."

Hanabi reigned in her philosophical tendencies and flicked an instinctive glance at her cell phone, not for the first time forgetting that she was in the eighth wonder of the modern world, a stairwell with decent reception. Her finger tapped a quick dance on the keypad and was rewarded by the sound of a door above them opening a moment later.

"I hope you have my paycheck this time."

"And if we didn't?"

"If I don't get paid, you're not my employers. And if you're not my employers, then there's nothing saying I can't kill you."

"Hanabi, stop needling Uzuki-san." Neji held up a plain white envelope. The violet haired woman smiled in a manner not unlike a cat on a canary diet. "How is Gekko-san?"

"He's fine. You'll want to give that to me, so I can tell you about the delightful thing I saw in the park a couple days ago." She tapped a foot impatiently, waiting for them to cover the last flight of stairs. "Hurry up, I've put the kettle on."

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi did not like surprises. Not even when she was expecting them.

"So she does like him," she muttered, almost belligerently. "Now our only issue is getting her to marry him."

"You could send to other one to Africa to adopt a child and come down with a debilitating, possibly fatal disease," offered Yugao helpfully. "Makes for wonderful publicity."

"That would only work if Hinata didn't then insist on funding his recovery and return."

"Are you suggesting Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to keep a girl distracted?" Yugao asked as she got up to attend her kettle sputtering a wet and mostly unsuccessful attempt at whistling.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm flat out saying that 'love' and 'like' are not enough to work with in this, and she knows it. Though why she trusts the cards he isn't showing is beyond me."

"It's been theorized that your sister is nicer than you are, you know. This must just be one of those things." Neji remained inscrutable. "The question still is, what are we going to do about it. Within logic and reason."

"It's been theorized," mimicked Hanabi, "not to mention blogged, publicly announced and put on a billboard, that you have an icicle up your ass. You might want to see a doctor or something."

"I'm going to call the Council and—"

"Like _fuck_ you are," snarled Hanabi. "I will _kill_ you if you open that phone."

"What is your problem now?" Neji demanded, irritated and above all surprised. "Don't you want her ending up with her choice?"

"Of course I do, you moron! But I want her marrying him because she chose him, not because her idiot cousin pulled strings to _make_ her marry him."

"So what are you proposing we do, then princess?"

"Um… should I come back later with the tea?"

"Yes," snapped both Hyuuga.

"If you force her to marry him… again… she is going to wonder if it would have been better, if _he_ would have been better, and that is something I never want to happen. So we prove fully, without doubt or question, that Uchiha Sasuke, beyond being slightly more attractive and less of a pompous ass, is best suited to join the Hyuuga."

"Doesn't marriage mean she'll be joining the Uchiha?" asked Yugao, having decided that she'd had enough of waiting it out in the kitchen.

Hanabi gave her a pitying look. "The Hyuuga are better-mannered, better-looking, and better-known. There is no question about who is getting the better end of the stick."

* * *

Fujikaze Yukie is, in case you haven't seen/remembered Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, the princess of the Land of Snow (Spring).

Nothing against Texas, I just happen to like Eddie Izzard and his idea of degrees of murder. If you have a sense of humor and don't mind him on the French, the Church of England, squirrels, Star Wars, being a transvestite and Stonehenge… try to find yourself a copy of Dress to Kill. It be funny. So funny my roommate and I can –run about in heels and not fall over- run around quoting almost every single line in it at the drop of a hat. Or, barring the gravity of hats, something relevantly irrelevant. You'd have to hear us at it to know that this could be classified as a very, very scary thing. But it is funny.


	34. Chapter 34: To Converge

I can has sleep now? No, can't has Naruto and affiliated merchandises either. Although roommate was kind enough to give me an Uchiha Itachi pin for Christmas. Because the hottest men in life are psychotic killers. I blame being a senior for anything that makes no sense, is overly dramatic and/or really stupid. Aren't we all so glad I'm not good enough to get published. I should make something for to congratulate Elle on that. Yesh.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 34: To Converge

They called it hero-worship, the attachment Sasuke used to have for his older brother, that determination to follow his every footstep, to accept everything, snub or suggestion, with that blind reverence. Itachi had his own friends and his own things to do, so every moment he could spare for Sasuke was a moment to hoard, and draw out as long as possible. But even then, Itachi's absence was nothing like the physical ache of not being near Hinata was. But what was courtship for, if not relief from that ache?

Uchiha Sasuke didn't particularly like phones, the unhappy medium between direct contact and sending an email. Uchiha Sasuke did not leave messages. So when she didn't answer her apartment phone, or her cell phone, Sasuke tried the next best source of information on Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga House of Pain, how can we maim you this evening?" There was the sound of 8bit space cannons in the background.

"Funny, and if it hadn't been me—"

"Let's try that again. Home of the Hyuuga figureheads, where 'unknown caller id' only happens to other people. What the hell do you want? I'm trying to beat a high score, so this had better be important."

"I thought your parents knew better than to leave a wild animal unattended."

"They also think you're good enough for their daughter. We'll leave their judgment outside of this discussion, now spill it or I'm hanging up." The gunfire never ceased.

"Where's your sister?"

"She went out to dinner— shit!"

Hanabi's as-close-as-a-Hyuuga-can-get-to-frantic 'Oi! Uchiha? You'd better not be planning to... Uchiha! _Fuck_' went ignored.

Hanabi stared at the phone, wondering what the worst that could happen would be. It wasn't a pretty thought. Because of the nature of the superlative, while there was only one 'worst case', there were multiple really-close-seconds, but what were the odds Sasuke would go forth and be romantic? Hanabi should have known never to challenge probability.

The fax machine blipped at her, interrupting her bout of pessimism, and spat out nearly twenty sheets of slippery paper. She took a glance through them and her frown intensified. Some measures could be considered overkill, depending on the situation, but the Uchiha were apparently not believers of Sun Tzu's knowing the enemy, if their archives were anything to go by. Or maybe there just wasn't anything there to know.

Some feats are within the scope of human capability, others require an act of god, and fewer still are only accomplished through Clan connections. Wiping out all proof of a man's history was definitely one of the last. She flipped through a few more before tossing them onto the sofa. What the hell kind of family _allowed_ their first born son to be murdered this way? Sure he was still alive and obnoxious, but that Uchiha Itachi, the one who went places with his parents, got forced into silly little suits for special occasions, that Itachi lived only in memory. Not in Disneyworld's visitor database, not a school wall of honor, not even in his mother's photo albums. It made Hanabi unreasonably glad her sister was a good little pawn. She didn't think she would be able to stand having every trace of Hinata's existence ripped away. No wonder Uchiha Sasuke was such an angry little prat.

* * *

"You're a difficult man to figure out." 

"I was told that was one of my good points. Have a seat." Itachi gestured to the patterned chair.

"I'm sorry for walking out last time."

"Understandable, not everyone can stand me for long periods."

Hinata stared at the table, and finally let herself look at him. Evening was creeping in through the windows, softening the contrast of his features, but not enough to hide that part of his face was a very different color than the other.

"What on earth happened to you?" she asked, slightly aghast.

"I walked into a door."

"It looks more like the door challenged you to a duel, and won."

"I was too close to it when my manager walked through from the other side. It's nothing really; Akatsuki takes on the best cosmeticians, and I don't have any projects lately anyway."

"I never knew the great Uchiha Itachi could be such a klutz."

"It's a recent development."

"So are a lot of things. Are you alright?"

"They should let you have more roles; you are a wonderful actress." His voice was cold in its mocking admiration.

"Why do you always think I don't care?" she asked; two shades away from plaintive.

"Don't you? If you've made your decision, make it, so that we can move on. Do you think the both us enjoy this waiting? If it's about letting me down gently, forget it."

Hinata could only stare at him, shaken to the core by the quiet intensity, as remote and bleak as he ever was, but he was right, and the frigid realization of it coated her heart in ice.

"I'm not- I haven't… I just want to make the right choice. Forgive me." She didn't realize her hands were clenched until the bezels on her ring clawed into her palm. She hadn't realized how much she was delaying the inevitable. That she shouldn't have had to marry at all was well beyond too late to even think about. And so, all that was left was to arrange it so that the chains about her let her move freely within their grasp. "Thank you. I… needed to find my perspective."

She gestured for a waitress to come and refill his coffee. He seemed surprised she wasn't going to walk out on him again. He blinked and in that moment his eyes held a blankness that reminded her of Shinji-ojiisama's aged unseeing eyes. She thought she saw him mouth a silent curse, but it was too quick. He stood with an indifferent 'excuse me for a second' and stepped to move around the incoming waitress but walked right into her instead. Her pot of coffee ended up on his shirt and she was immediately dragging him toward the bathroom stammering a multitude of apologies and spouting concern for burns and scarring and infection. Itachi ignored correcting her understanding of biology in favor of keeping the damage to his person at a minimum, which meant not resisting, and not throwing his aid into a fresh state of panic. She might accidentally stab him with a pen.

Hinata rose, but Itachi waved her back down with his free hand, telling her he'd be fine, not to let this ruin her day any more; syrupy sweet sarcasm that drove nails into her chest.

Her gaze fell to the table again, finding it strange that instead of stormy chaos, she felt completely empty. She knew what she wanted; she had known what she wanted for the Hyuuga, but she hadn't expected the two to be in such conflict now. She should have learned long ago not to have expectations.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hinata?"

She fought her own urge to swear. Of all the times for him to try cliché movie ploys. "Sasuke… what a surprise!"

"You weren't at home, and your sister let slip you had gone out for dinner and then started cursing…" Sasuke caught sight of the other cup across from her, of the dark jacket. "You're here with _him_."

She didn't need to ask him to clarify his pronouns, she only responded to the accusation. "Yes, I am." She watched jealousy and insecurity frost the dark of his eyes. She prayed silently that he would be what he was supposed to be. If he were the perfect Uchiha now, if he could remember what he was in spite of the drama, the stress, the emotions he might have forgotten… If he could be what the Hyuuga needed, then she was allowed have him. If he could just…

"So does that make me the slighted lover, or the fool—"

Disappointment rolled in her mouth, so bitter that she dropped her gaze to hide the quick contortion of her face at his words.

"It makes you the one who is overreacting completely. Before you say anything I will not be able to forgive you for, I will remind you that I am in a very public place, which he has every right to be in," she informed the decorated plate blankly, unable to look at the man she decided she loved. The sensation of pain tickled gently, and she forced herself to relax her grip on the tablecloth. It wasn't thick enough to soften the points of her nails.

He leaned over her seated figure menacingly. "I don't play 'politically correct', Hinata. I will not marry a woman who can dismiss this so easily." _I can't let myself love someone who won't love me _completely, she read in the angry betrayal.

Something cracked dangerously inside of her, echoing in the hollowness. "Uchiha Sasuke," she lifted her head and met his furious glare. "Please keep in mind you are not marrying a woman, you are being accepted into the Hyuuga. All of it; all of them will be your family, everyone who is connected to us will be connected to you too. That makes me more than 'a woman' and this more than 'a marriage'. Even if I like you, even if I love you, I'm not free to—" Frustration clogged her throat, thick and horrible, choking her into silence.

"Is that your justification for this charade of indecision?" he hissed.

It was not to be born. She retreated into her shell of precise formality, too hurt by the attack to not believe he meant it.

"Please leave. I have a previous engagement, and it occurs to me that your presence might be preventing me from keeping it."

Sasuke's expression closed up and he strode away, determinedly not looking back. No one seemed to notice, too wrapped up in their own small worlds; the food in front of them, the people across from them and the little grievances filling the distance between. Little, insignificant, nameless people; the kind that kept him from owning her entirely.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" she asked, tired, forlorn and dignified.

"How does it feel, Hyuuga Hinata, having the world's most eligible bachelors wrapped around your little finger?" he answered. "I don't know how you fell for him, when he makes no allowances for you."

Whatever had begun breaking had shattered entirely.

"Sasuke doesn't see the need to be anything but himself for me. Even his bad side. And you… you hide everything. Not even things that are secrets." She stamped down on the tremulous quality creeping into her voice. "You won't give me any piece or any part of yourself no matter how small. All I know about you outside of your career is how you take your coffee, and that you've grown surprisingly clumsy in the time you haven't been on a movie set. I don't need you to love me; I just need to know you." She breathed in, filling the angry spaces with calm. "This isn't about love, and I was an idiot for thinking that could be the answer, so I'm going to fix it now."

"What do you want to know then?" It was as close to a concession that she might be right as he would ever make.

She felt wetness slipping down her face. "Is it really as easy as that? I ask and you tell? You'll give up your 'mysterious past' for the sake of winning?"

"The winning is important to me. But if I do this for you, you have to trust me."

She wondered if she was supposed to read both threat and promise in his offer. She swiped at her eyes to delay coming to a conclusion that refused to be ignored. This _was_ what she wanted, wasn't it? Something, _anything_ that would tell her the measure of the men she could give half the world to.


	35. Chapter 35: To Diverge

Fuzzy drama, Funny drama, Drama drama duck!

/.cough./ Hi. Not on crack. Really. Disclaimer: Batteries not included. Do not use underwater. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. So do all his friends. And the misandry at the end belongs to Todd Goldman (we presume) who has made a lot of money from it. So I guess boys aren't so stupid after all. Mostly. Probably. Hi, I'm a recovering femnazi. Have some crack. I mean fic.

* * *

Descent into Rapture Chapter 35: To Diverge

_This __was what she wanted, wasn't it? Something, __anything that would tell her the measure of the men she could give half the world to._

"Why did you leave? And… why are you back?"

Itachi laughed; a quiet, dark, full sound. "Hardest questions first, eh, Sunshine?"

"You said you'd answer. All I have to do is trust you, right? So tell me. Tell me everything." Itachi had never heard an order sound so imploring.

"Everything? You don't ask for much."

"I'm a Hyuuga. We have expectations."

"Fine, then. Don't interrupt, I dislike losing my place." He inhaled, and she might have been tempted to call it a steadying breath. "I left because not becoming a leader that fit their mould was the first thing I ever really wanted to do. Is that so fucked up a desire that I was no longer fit to be family? I made my choice, Hinata, and for that, _damnatio memoriae_. I cut all ties with them, had them cut really; I have my own life, without attachments."

Dimly, she recalled that this was important to him. She wondered if he simply disliked commitment, or if it was some kind of psychological response to being forcibly uprooted and left alone in a world suddenly so much larger than before.

"They left a deal on my table that day, years ago, on top of the autopsy report for my parents. I could be the Uchiha Heir again, I could be more than my bratty teenage brother would. They thought if all I needed to do was sign, I would. Sign away all the freedom getting kicked out had gained me. I believe I sent them back a suggestion to get bent. Do I look like the kind of person that has _regrets_?"

He paused to gauge her reaction to his disclosure so far. Her business poise was far too good, and he knew she wouldn't crack so easily again tonight. The Hyuuga were far more intimidating than any paparazzi could ever hope to be.

"As for why I am back, I'm not sure I could explain it well. It'd be idealistic and incorrect to think I want to change the world for the world's sake. But the Uchiha needs to be changed. They want to break us, we who control the future, they want to control us so that the future will be no different from the past, and that feudal stagnation is going to be overthrown sooner or later. I may as well be the one to spark it."

It was sounding like an amalgam of teenage rebellion and despair and hope and bitter anger, a revenge that coincided with justice, but was still born of malice. But this wasn't about who was the better person, it was about who was the better leader. And good leaders came with optional sets of morals.

"You're a powerful person, and a revolution of that magnitude…" he trailed away, seeing how little she liked being reminded that she was a piece in a game, perhaps a little more powerful, but still confined to the board.

"The real reason they let me get me into this 'negotiation' with minimal resistance is so I wouldn't contest the legality of Sasuke's legacy _in public_. It wouldn't sit well with the rest of the world to know the Uchiha could erase a person's history with such ease. And that the head and heir had let them without any fight at all.

"I _had_ been groomed to take this position. There is no real reason they could refuse the offer. And so, here we are." She sat still as a death, pale and in another world entirely. "Say something."

"Something," Hinata replied automatically as she performed a quick internal check of her mask, and decided she wasn't leaking any unseemly expressions of sympathy or shame or strain. So she told him the only things she could think. "I think you're one of the most selfish people I will ever know." She paused and pasted a soft addendum to her statement. "You're also one of the most honest."

"Only when it suits me. Have you really nothing more to say than that?"

"What were you expecting?"

"A proposal?" he gave her the dashing smile that had on its own merit garnered several fansites, two even had halfway decent newsletters. "Or you could start with a proposition, and we'd work our way to the proposal… there's a fantastic little shop on Silk Road that sells chocolate body paint…" He sobered at the very clear dispassion in her eyes; he should have known even this girl, especially this girl, would never be completely won by him. All he could do was be was what she wanted him to be, and hope that was enough, ridiculous and unreasonable as the idea was. "Look Hinata, just because something makes you happy doesn't mean the rest of the world will be unhappy because of it."

"Are you justifying your actions to me, or suggesting I throw caution to the wind and…" she hesitated, to think of something appropriately inappropriate, "and marry my cousin?"

"Would marrying your cousin make you happy?"

"Well, it wouldn't make me cry either."

"Then I have no place to argue. Genetics and the law in most countries might though."

"I could buy a small country if I wanted… or establish one." She smiled a smile weak as watered tea, but she was truly trying to keep her footing despite the upheaval in her reasoning, despite the storm that had to be brewing in Sasuke.

"At least you're getting the hang of this 'selfish' thing."

* * *

Hanabi was not an idiot. Prejudiced, impatient and nasty, maybe, but not an idiot. So when her older sister appeared at the door, she knew who to blame for the stricken look in Hinata's eyes. Neji was off being inscrutable somewhere, probably with Ino, so once Hanabi ensured her sister was settled in her bed even though it was only eight, she called for a Hyuuga driver to take her to the Konoha Club.

Sure enough, she found who she was looking for.

"You're an asshole, Uchiha."

"What else is new?"

"Only that once again, it's your fault my sister is hiding in our house and not talking about it." She strode across the mats, eyes crackling like her namesake. "And for that, I'm going to hurt you. I promised you, didn't I? I hope you bruise easily."

"You can try, midget."

_(this would be where the hyphens would be used in a gaggle... but Nooooo)_

It took her five minutes to notice, mostly because being a head shorter than Sasuke, she was not close enough to his face to note that his eyes were duller than usual, and the slightly sour tang of alcohol floated on his quickened breathing. But when she did finally realize his surprisingly slow reaction time was the natural thing to expect, given that he had apparently pub-crawled his way to the Club so he could work it off by taking it out on the leather, she was more than a little pissed.

"You fucking jerk, you're drunk!"

"Not drunk, and even if I were, I'm still kicking your ass."

"Like hell," she snarled. Her knee flew at his face, as if it were personally aiming to ruin one of his more valuable assets. He braced his arms to catch it and hopefully throw her. At the last second she dropped her leg, drawing it close and using the renowned properties of weight distribution and torque to spin herself around and land a fist in his solar plexus. It knocked the breath out of him, but he wasn't so drunk or winded that he couldn't catch her balancing arm, the one not lodged in his chest, and flip her onto the less than comfortable floor.

"What is it with you Hyuuga and your fairyass dance moves?"

"Not… a," Hanabi discovered hissing while lying on the ground was neither intimidating nor effective. "Not a dance move," she tried again, without the angry cat impersonation. "Hinata took dance. _I_ was an ice skater."

"Your parents trusted you, with blades on your feet, to play nice with other brats?"

"Private lessons, private rink… and not really your business, you bastard. I haven't forgotten why I was trying to beat your head in. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he demanded, as if taking personal offense at her determination to turn him into the bad guy. "What the hell is wrong with you? All of you Hyuuga, you're all so fucking caught up in this. What about that _girl_ requires all the politics, all the drama, all the bleeding heartache that follows her everywhere?"

Hanabi blinked at him, like she was seriously considering having him sent to a mental institution. "You've been engaged to her for six and a half months, known her since forever, and you expect me to believe you don't _know_ why the Hyuuga want… need her to be happy?" She stood, felt something shift back into place. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the wings of her back creaking as bones realigned themselves. "We've had a conversation like this before. It amounts to the same thing. You're an idiot and Hinata is too good for you."

She flounced out of the room, noticing Sakura standing in the hallway. She paused and exhaled some of her frustration.

"He might be drunk enough to get all your answers out of him."

Sakura nodded, in acknowledgment, eyes fixed on some point on the door, and slid inside.

"Sasuke? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke didn't sound nearly as empty as he had for years. He sounded hurt and angry and maybe even a bit worried. Sakura felt something wither as she began to fully understand that it was Hyuuga Hinata bringing out these emotions, signs that he actually cared for her. Her carefully practiced speech went out the window and it was half sobbing that she said it. "_How_ can you marry her?"

He didn't say anything, so she went on, relief flooding a space in her heart she hadn't noticed growing heavier. "Do you remember, when it was you, me and Naruto with Kakashi-sensei? Monday through Friday, three to five in the afternoon, fifteen minutes for water and rest. Best times in the world."

"The world isn't very big when you're seven, Sakura."

"But I've known you nearly all your life; I've loved you all that time too." She willed him to look at her with something more than disinterest. "What about her? There's no way she'll ever know you like I do, so why—"

"If she knew me like you do, I wouldn't want her like I do."

"You can't mean that! She's not capable of loving you, Sasuke. Not like me. Why won't you see that?"

Dimly, Sasuke recognized that Sakura was telling him, like everyone else had, that Hinata would never love one person to the exclusion of all others, and he had known that to start with. He liked that she would never, ever be cold.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He left.

_(flock of hyphens goes here, please)_

"Five years," she whispered, feeling tears rolling over her cheeks, unstoppable and heavy, a deluge of saltwater and bitter heartbreak. "Five years to get another apology out of him, and it's still because he can't love me." Her hands went to stem the flow of her weakness, but she ended up crying into them, stifling her gasps in her palms. She didn't know how long she sat there in the empty room, but she had still more tears to shed when she felt arms wrapping around her. She wanted to weep even harder when she realized they were too slim and delicate to be Sasuke's.

Ino was not so grudging a person she would ignore Hanabi calling her on a date, especially when the younger woman told her to get to the Club and pick up her cousin, and possibly slap Sasuke on the way in. Ino was not so cruel that she would forget being small and having a best friend who happened to be related to her which made it even better. Ino had always cared too much about her friends to be able to take rejection well, but she would rather be in another catfight with Sakura than see her so completely broken yet again.

"I told you before, didn't I?" murmured Ino. "Boys are stupid."

"Girls should throw rocks at them." Sakura dredged up a less pathetic expression from somewhere. "Yeah, I remember. Does it still apply when they can throw them back?"

"Sure." Ino smoothed Sakura's hair away from her face. "It just means you need bigger rocks."

* * *

Nothing like like boy bashing to bond together. Like politically correct and puritan and nice could ever be funny.


End file.
